


HIGH CEILINGS

by BellaGracie



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games
Genre: Best Friends Annie and Clove, Class Differences, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Finnick is a Lord!, Historical Romance/Satire, Innocent Katniss, Lord Gale Baron of Northumberland, OOC Annie, Prim is Peeta's sister, Rake Peeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 41,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGracie/pseuds/BellaGracie
Summary: This was one of my longest stories EVER.Around halfway, there's a wedding.And then I decided to continue it for over 50 more chapters, go figure.This Annie was made possible by the Annie in Worry Is Calling (who I wanted to murder! HA!)I really enjoyed writing this story but, umm, I'm not English. So I'm sure I got many parts wrong. But, well, just doing this for fun. Because, as Lovely To the Bone reminded me in our dust-up not too long ago (on someone else's comment feed) FAN FICTION IS SUPPOSED TO BE FUN. If you can't keep what you're thinking inside you, then BE QUIET.Which, you know, is like waving a red flag in front of a bull.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 156
Kudos: 28





	1. LADY PRIM'S COUNTRY MANSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie (that's LADY ANNIE to you) is married to Finnick but having an affair with her childhood friend, Peeta. She's a bit of a shrew. (VERY OOC ANNIE)
> 
> Katniss is a poor country lass who was invited to sing at a ball hosted by Lady Primrose, Peeta's sister, who is married to Lord Plutarch Heavensbee. 
> 
> If you can't tell this is satire from these Notes, then ... I dunno. I think this story is a lot of fun.

High ceilings, Peeta thought, looking about him. His sister's country mansion in Yorkshire had the highest ceilings. Of course, her husband was Sir Plutarch Heavensbee, 3rd Duke of Wellington, a fact that his sister, Lady Primrose (though Peeta could never think of her as anything other than "Little Duck" -- her nickname from his Dear Departed Father, who was a minor Earl of the Peerage, and a nearly bankrupt one at that)

People drifted through the ballroom in groups of two or three. Peeta craned his neck, desperately searching for his (secret) paramour, the very much-married Lady Anne, Countess of Odington, whose husband, Lord Finnick, was presently on an extended assignment in India. They had been childhood sweethearts, but the Lady's parents had made her a match with Count Finnick Odair, who had twice the wealth of the Mellarks. Peeta's heart had been broken. For a year he had wandered on the Continent, dallying with one maiden after another. When he finally returned to England, he and the Lady Annie met at a ball, and on learning that her husband had been in India all year, and could not say for sure when he would be returning, he and Lady Annie had begun a flirtatious dalliance that quickly turned into something more.

There had been much sighing, much holding of hands, much kissing and groping, and eventually one honest-to-goodness romp in the townhouse of Lady Clove, Lady Annie's bosom friend. Since then, the two had been almost inseparable. Much to the dismay of Annie's family (and, to a lesser extent, Peeta's) It was a slightly overcast evening. As the ballroom gradually filled up with people, Peeta's impatience grew.

The chatter merged over him, around him, never once penetrating his thoughts. All he sought was the sight of her, his one true love, the woman who had completely stolen his heart as a boy, and now held it firmly within her own. He thought he heard a high trilling voice coming from the far end of the ballroom. Hastily, he made his way there, completely indifferent to the appreciative glances of more than a few high-born ladies. The crowd seemed to part of its own accord. He smiled. He surged forward, hand outstretched.

The hand that found itself between his own felt slightly -- smaller? Peeta looked askance at his hand, then slowly lifted his eyes. Standing in front of him was a dusky maiden in a gown of palest lilac. She could not be called "African" exactly -- but her skin was of a distinctly darker hue than the skin of any of the ladies of his acquaintance. Was she perhaps Indian? She seemed startled by the ardor of his hand -- he thought it was the Lady Annie's hand he was holding! -- which reminded him of his manners. Quickly, he bent his head and pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

"My Lady -- " he said.

"My name is Katniss," she said softly.

"My Lady Katniss," Peeta said.

"No. I am no Lady. Simply -- Katniss."

Peeta was confused. His eyes played over her form. She was small -- much smaller than the other ladies present. Her figure was -- willowy. Her breasts were not -- yet, in spite of himself, Peeta found his pulse quickening.

* * * *

Peeta danced with the Lady Annie in his arms. She seemed to breathe fire. She had not stopped berating him for paying so much attention to "the dusky maiden" whose name she did not know -- "Katniss," Peeta had offered helpfully, which only increased Lady Annie's fury.

"What were you doing, discoursing with her in the corner, behind the potted palms?" the Lady Annie demanded.

"I was simply being polite, as the young woman was unescorted -- "

"Yes, she was unescorted because she is the newest plaything of Lord Cray."

Peeta was so shocked he forgot to move. "No!" he burst out in horror. Lord Cray was a debauched old man, over sixty years of age. He kept his wife, the Lady Delilah -- who happened to be Peeta's second cousin -- shut up at home while he wandered the country in a fine carriage and set of chestnuts.

Lady Annie laughed. "Oh, you simpleton!" she tittered. "You did not know that Lord Cray has developed a taste for the darker skinned women? He finds them exotic! He developed a taste for that kind during his tour of duty in Burma, when he was a very young man. And your poor cousin, how she can bear it -- "

Peeta cut her off. "Stop. I won't hear such -- such filth spoken about a young woman you hardly know."

"What? You seek to defend her? She is a whore! Of course she gets fancy ballgowns from Lord Cray. And probably much more besides. She has that string of pearls around her neck. She herself is, I heard, from the West Indies -- "

At that point, the Lady Primrose appeared at Peeta's side. "Peeta?" she said. She threw a pleading glance at her brother. "May I speak to you for a moment? In private?"

Lady Annie frowned. She looked about to protest, but Peeta said, "Of course, dear sister. Lady Annie, would you excuse us?"

Before Lady Annie could utter a word, Primrose led Peeta away. She only stopped pulling at his arm when they were out of Lady Annie's hearing.

"Lies, Peeta, nothing but lies," Primrose hissed. "Katniss is an orphan. She was born in England, her mother is -- oh good heavens!"

There were startled screams coming from the center of the ballroom. It seemed Lady Annie had walked right up to Katniss, who was standing in a corner, and slapped her firmly across the face. Peeta grew pale.

But Lady Annie was not to have the last word. Katniss, eyes ablaze, had lifted her head proudly and said, in a voice crystal-clear, that carried from one end of the ballroom to another: "If I were a man, I would challenge you to a duel for such arrogance. But I am only a simple maiden, therefore I shall simply warn you: begone from my sight at once, or it will not go well with you!"

And suddenly, it was as if an arrow had pierced Peeta in the very center of his chest. He looked at the two women: Lady Annie, with her envious and haughty demeanor; and Katniss, the small woman who was trembling now with barely leashed fury.

He was moving forward, coming to the aid of Katniss. He took her by the arm. Her trembling lessened. He whispered three words: "I am sorry."

She turned on him a pair of blazing, proud eyes -- eyes of a stunning, smoky hue -- and said, "I am well able to take care of myself, Sir. If you will please release me -- "

Peeta knew people were tittering. He knew the Lady Annie was ready to claw the other woman's eyes out. Nevertheless, he remained at Katniss's side, motioning with one arm to the dance floor and saying, "Shall we -- ?"


	2. JEALOUSY

The singer Lady Primrose had engaged for the evening was atrocious. The high-born ladies tittered behind their fans, refusing to waste an entire hour listening to the unfortunate lass, a hire from the nearest village. She was comely to look at, however, with flaming coppery hair that glinted in the candle-light, and was being eyed wolfishly by several of the more inebriated lords.

Suddenly, Lady Primrose clapped her hands loudly and it appeared that was the signal for the dancing to resume. The assembled Lords and Ladies were surprised when Lady Primrose said:

"I wish to invite the Lady Katniss to entertain us with a song. I have invited her here expressly for the purpose. Her voice is lovelier than the voice of the loudest Mockingjay."

All talk ceased abruptly. Everyone turned their faces towards Katniss, who seemed to want nothing better than to vanish into a wall.

Peeta was at her side, however (the Lady Anne having long left the premises). Gently, he led her forward. The man seated at the pianoforte was someone of his acquaintance: a fiery man, known for his quick temper and fondness for duels. The man locked his gaze on Katniss's face as she approached, and Peeta felt an instant urge of protectiveness.

"Are you all right?" Peeta whispered to Katniss.

She nodded, but he was not fooled. Her back was as straight as a taut wire. He saw the slender column of her throat move. How he wished he could reach out a gentle hand and stroke the pulse he discovered there, at the base. There was a loud clearing of the throat. Oh! Peeta had been so absorbed in watching Katniss that he had not noticed Lord Plutarch approaching.

"My dear," Lord Plutarch said kindly to Katniss, "My wife assures me you have the finest voice in all of Yorkshire. She says you sing at High Mass in Yorkminster, and since then she has never missed an occasion to attend."

Katniss blushed furiously. Her eyes lifted, and she caught Peeta's encouraging gaze. Slowly, hesitantly, she walked forward and faced her audience.

There were a few mocking titters, mostly from friends and allies of Lady Anne, among whom Lady Clove, Duchess of Berkshire, seemed most vociferous. But Katniss ignored these malcontents.

_Lifting her head, she began to sing:_   
_Winds blow high, winds blow low,_   
_winter comes and with it snow,_   
_drifts of snow,_   
_high and low._   
_Rivers freeze and then don't flow,_   
_till spring makes it all go._

Every person in the room subsided into awed silence. Peeta felt as though his heart had departed his body.

Suddenly, there was heard the sound of loud clapping. Peeta tore his gaze reluctantly away from Katniss. The appreciative gentleman, he saw, was the accompanist, whose name Peeta now recalled was Lord Gale. Lord Gale of something or other. Lord Gale, Baron of Clappington?

Peeta felt a sudden, irrational anger as he watched Lord Gale approach Katniss and come to a stop, a mere foot from her form.

"Forsooth, My Lady Katniss!" Gale began, putting his left hand over his heart, his dark eyes alight with (Peeta thought) kindling desire. "I have never, in all my life, heard such a perfect instrument as your voice."

Katniss bit her lower lip. An action which immediately set Peeta's heart beating louder than ever in his chest.

"My Lord mocks me -- " she began.

"Nay, nay," Peeta said, moving dexterously between her and Lord Gale. "He speaks the truth!"

* * * *

After, Peeta learned that Katniss was spending the week at his sister's. He declared that it was his intention to spend the week there as well. Primrose's large blue eyes had widened, almost comically. But she had been quick to recover and mask her surprise in front of her husband.

"What? Peeta intends to spend the week here?" Lord Plutarch exclaimed. "But why did you not have a room prepared? My dear, you have been most remiss!"

Lady Primrose dropped her eyes and murmured that she would have Peeta's room prepared "directly."

As soon as Lord Plutarch had wandered off (for he was not a great one for socializing, and the events of the evening had bored him utterly), Lady Primrose said to Peeta: "Dearest brother, how are you to repair relations with Lady Anne? You have vexed her exceedingly!" For his dalliance was an open secret, at least in London.

Yet Peeta felt discomfited with guilt; never before had he cared so little for the Lady Anne's reactions to his behavior. Neither had he expected his sister to be so direct in addressing his relations with the Lady.

When he failed to respond, Primrose laid a firm hand upon his arm: "You are my only brother, and I love you most dearly. Perhaps there is no one in the world I love more than I love you -- with the exception of my devoted husband, Plutarch."

Peeta smiled slightly and covered Primrose's hand with his own. "You, my sister, are God's gift. There is no one more patient, more generous, and more kindhearted than you. I am glad that LordPlutarch appreciates your qualities."

"But I must press the point, dearest brother: you behaved most coolly to Lady Anne this evening. It caused much displeasure among her set. I overheard Lady Clove referring to you in the rudest of terms. She only forbore when she saw I was close by."

Peeta looked quite dejected. "I shall do my best to make amends to the Lady Anne," he said.

"Do, brother," Primrose said, nodding. "And in the meantime, I have taken precautions to place your rooms as far from Katniss's as possible. You shall be in the West Wing, by me. And Katniss shall be in the East Wing."

"The East Wing?" Peeta said, raising his eyebrows. "But that is over the scullery!"

"It is," Primrose said. "But she will not complain. She is used to far worse. She was but a kitchen maid not a year ago."

It was at this precise moment that Peeta detected movement at the far end of the parlor, by the door. He quickly lifted his head, just in time to see Katniss -- rather, Katniss's rapidly retreating figure -- as she attempted to back out the door as unobtrusively as possible.


	3. SHE KNEW HER PLACE

The room Katniss was given was small. She had heard what the Lady Primrose had said, that Katniss would not mind. And, truthfully, she did not. She knew her place. She was embarrassed by the attention she had received at the ball, in a borrowed dress, with a string of pearls (her dear departed grandmother's) at her neck. It was the only thing she had from the old woman, who had been Katniss's rock, her nest, her guide -- all the years of Katniss's young life until the previous spring, when her grandmother had suddenly taken ill with pneumonia and died. Leaving Katniss alone in the world: her mother had disappeared long ago, and Katniss's father was a soldier in India who had not been heard from in over 15 years and was presumed dead.

The day of her grandmother's passing was the darkest day of Katniss's young life. She had tended her grandmother with passion and care, had even entertained hopes that her grandmother was slowly improving. But, one morning, she had awoken to feel an uncommon chill (she always slept beside her grandmother). When she turned her grandmother over, she saw from the attitude of the face and a strange rigidity in her jaw that her grandmother's spirit was no longer in the body. And she had wailed, such piercing wails that the neighbors had come running. Then she had fainted. And when she awoke, she was still in her grandmother's bed, but her grandmother was laid out on the kitchen table: a neighbor who had much experience with death had cleaned and combed her grandmother's face and hair, and arranged the old woman's nightgown, and she looked, though not peaceful, not as frightening as she had when Katniss had looked at her that morning.

After her grandmother's modest funeral, Katniss found that she was in possession of a small amount of material wealth: her grandmother's tidy house was not her own and would have to be returned to its rightful owner, who happened to be Lord Plutarch Heavensbee. But her grandmother had been frugal, and Katniss found she had enough funds to provide her a modest standard of living -- provided she augmented it with gainful employment. At first, she had attempted to find work as a governess, for she dearly loved little children and had watched over the children of a few of her neighbors, for very reasonable pay. But it was a different thing to be a governess. For she had to live with her employers, and the husbands were not respectful. That is, they sometimes pinched her cheeks, not to mention her bottom, and she soon made up her mind that she would never seek work as a governess again.

The pastor of a neighboring parish had come calling one day, and told her he was looking for someone to lead the choir. He had a formidable minster -- it was so grand, Katniss fairly shook when she saw it. But the pastor -- Pastor Chaff was his name -- seemed like a kind man. And she loved music, had always loved music. When her grandmother was alive, she sang almost the whole day long.

Pastor Chaff had kindly offered her a room in his own home, but she quickly refused that kindness. She had determined never again to live under someone else's roof -- especially not the roof of an employer. She had found a rooming house in the next village, a reputable rooming house, run by the Sisters of Charity. The nuns were above reproach, and so was Katniss. For a time, she lived there, and was content. Being with the nuns -- though they rarely spoke to her -- helped ease her considerable loneliness.

The Lady Primrose had approached Katniss after mass. Katniss had been overwhelmed by the Lady's beauty. Upon learning that the Lady Primrose was married to her grandmother's erstwhile landlord, Lord Plutarch Heavensbee, Katniss had knelt before Lady Primrose and expressed her heartfelt gratitude for their kindness toward her grandmother (Lord Plutarch had paid for the funeral, which she understood had been prompted by his devotion to the woman who had been his one-time nurse). When Lady Primrose invited Katniss to visit with her for a week, she had not the strength to refuse. Explaining her week's absence to Pastor Chaff (who expressed nothing but happiness on Katniss's behalf), she had gone.

Of the ball itself, she had no expectations. She had not expected an invitation, and was taken aback when Lady Primrose had insisted she attend. At first, Katniss had refused, citing her lack of suitable wardrobe. But Lady Primrose had gone so far as to lend her a dress -- a beautiful, lilac dress, so beautiful that Katniss had even hesitated to touch it. Eventually, she allowed herself to put it on. And something of pride took root in her heart. She had never been a vain person, but she was secretly thrilled to wear something so fine. She was still a young girl, after all.


	4. YORKMINSTER

Ever since Lady Primrose became a regular attendee at Mass in Yorkminster, Katniss had begun to come out of the sorrow of her grandmother's death. She looked forward to seeing Lady Prim every Sunday, and the younger woman never missed a chance to exchange a few words with Katniss afterwards.

Only rarely was Lady Prim accompanied by her husband, Lord Plutarch, but when he was in attendance it was plain that the couple were affectionate and respectful with each other. Lord Plutarch was at least 10 years older than Lady Prim, but treated his wife with great deference.

One day, Lady Prim and Lord Plutarch were joined by another couple. The couple arrived in the churchyard in a smart pony and trap set. The man driving the trap had blonde hair and blue eyes and was similar in appearance to the Lady Prim. His female companion had rich, chestnut hair, tending more towards auburn, and had ravishing green eyes. She was dressed in the highest fashion of the day, and wore on her head a glorious white hat, adorned with peacock feathers.

Katniss found herself becoming more nervous than usual at mass. Her eyes kept darting to the new couple. They were seated next to Lord Plutarch and Lady Prim, in the front row. The young man never once took his eyes off his companion, a fact which aroused in Katniss a jealous pang, even though she did not know the young man or the young woman. She sighed inwardly at their beauty, at their fitness for each other. And, more than that, the young man made no attempts to conceal his feelings for the young woman at his side. It was wondrous.

That day, Reverend Chaff began his sermon thus:

> "I remember years ago, so long ago I can't be sure whether dream or memory, that I woke up in the middle of the night crying from a dream of being chased, and my Dearest Mother got up to ease my fears by boiling a pan of milk . . . "

But such was Katniss's distraction that she never heard the rest of the sermon, and was startled to  
hear:

>   
> ". . . thus, permit God to be your salvation and your strength. Be, in all your dealings, Christian. Love thine enemies, turn the other cheek, and live in accordance with humility and honesty."

Katniss bowed her head, letting the words of the kind priest penetrate her thoughts.


	5. FURTHER REGARDING LADY ANNE OF ODINGTON

The Lady Anne of Odington had been much doted on by her late father, the 5th Earl of Panem. She was his only child, and had grown up in a sprawling estate in Devonshire, where 27 servants lived year-round, to watch over the little girl. She had a tree house (it had four rooms, so it was more of a tree mansion) and a carousel, close by her private rooms. And, it was rumored, her collection of dolls with porcelain faces rivaled that of the Queen's.

For her 9th birthday, her parents had thrown her a party, to which they had invited gentry from as far away as Wales. The Mellarks, minor gentry from Yorkshire, had been on the lists of guests. Their children, Peeta and Primrose, were at that time 12 and 8.

It came to everyone's notice that Anne formed an instant bond with the boy Peeta, following him around from morning till night. There were other parties, and eventually, after a few years, Peeta came more often than Primrose. Eventually, only Peeta came, and stayed over (though in a separate wing from the Lady Anne, to preserve an image of propriety).

By the time Lady Anne was 15, she had blossomed into a lovely young woman, with a complexion as fair as snow, lips as red as a rose, and abundant auburn hair that, in certain lights, seemed to form an aureole around her tiny, wistful face. Lords began taking note of her, and making approaches to her father, the Earl. He, however, was protective of his daughter and, while not objecting to the point of rudeness, made it quite clear that he would not be arranging matches for his daughter, not until she was at least 18 years of age.

And then, a minor skirmish broke out in the border countries. The Earl of Panem's second cousin, whose fiefdom in Leith was affected, called upon the Earl for succor, and the Earl proceeded at once to southern Scotland, but on the way was waylaid by a band of highwaymen, who divested him of his carriage, his horses, his valuables, and his life.

His wife was so taken aback with grief that she expired not long after.

And then the Lady Anne was quite bereft. Only her close friendship with Peeta Mellark prevented her from falling into utter despair.

While Anne was being comforted by Peeta, her uncle in Scotland had become a widower. He was quite aware of the fact that the Lady Anne had inherited all the riches of her late parents, and was a beautiful woman besides, and decided to make her his wife. Before her uncle could carry out his intentions, however, Lady Anne's grandmother (on her mother's side) had become her legal guardian (as stipulated in her parents' will). This woman had developed quite a fondness for her distant nephew, Finnick of Odington, who was the most beautiful man in the kingdom of England (or any of its far-flung colonies). The Scottish uncle retired to his castle and was never heard from again.

Though Peeta was, this gentle lady acknowledged, quite handsome himself, with eyes of steely blue and a jaw that could cut glass, he did not have wealth commensurate with that of the Odingtons. Therefore, over Lady Anne's tearful protestations, she was betrothed to Lord Finnick.

At that point, Lady Anne threatened to throw herself from the tower (of her mansion), and Peeta declared he would spirit her away to Ireland, where they would live in a castle belonging to his uncle twice removed, the Earl of Kavanaugh.

No one, however, could deny the suitability of the match between Lady Anne and Lord Finnick. And, once Lady Anne had been personally introduced to Lord Finnick (in London, at a ball), she became so smitten with Lord Finnick that she turned away from Peeta, her childhood sweatheart, and two months later Lady Anne and Lord Finnick were wed in Westminster (by special dispensation of the King, who was godfather to Lord Finnick).

The Mellarks, naturally, were not invited to the wedding, and soon after it was heard that Peeta had taken himself off to the Continent.

Lady Anne and Lord Finnick lived in perfect peace and contentment for a little over six months. Then, an opportunity to further his personal wealth by embarking on an enterprise in India lured him away. He and Lady Anne swore to write each other every week, and then Lord Finnick was off.

He wrote regularly, and at first Lady Anne was quite a recluse, refusing to indulge in balls or any form of socializing, and spending all year in the country, on the Odingtons' estate. But, after a year had passed, Lady Anne was persuaded by her good friend, the Duchess Clove, to attend a ball in London.

Now, wagging tongues implied that the Duchess Clove had lured Peeta home from the Continent, and the Lady Anne out of her seclusion in the country, simply to see what wickedness she could foment at the meeting of these two erstwhile sweethearts. And wickedness did commence, because Lady Anne was soon being escorted about London by Peeta, and nothing the family of Lord Finnick could say would dissuade her (after all, her personal wealth was far greater than that of the Odingtons). Besides, it was too, too entertaining, seeing these beautiful young people fall in love all over again. And it was the most beautiful story the fast set had ever witnessed, that year anyway. And though faint hints had been received by Lord Finnick over in Dharamsala, on the Indian border with Tibet, he put the kibbosh on them and said he would not put the slightest credence in malicious gossip.

And there we have the story of Lady Anne and Peeta, just before Katniss Everdeen came on the scene.


	6. A CONVERSATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is the chapter where Peeta does the unmentionable in a parlor. (But if it is, my apologies!)
> 
> Honestly, re-reading this after several years, I do not know where I picked up this voice!

Peeta, in the drawing room with Prim, was aghast to see Katniss's rapidly retreating form, only moments after Prim mentioned that Katniss would not mind a small room.

Leaving Prim's side at once, he hurried to catch up with her. She, however, showed no sign of slowing down. From the direction of her steps, he guessed she was heading for the garden.

"Katniss!" Peeta called. "Katniss, please!"

Katniss stopped immediately. But she did not turn around. Peeta approached carefully, feeling as if he were approaching a wild animal who might turn and lash out at him any moment. Truly, he had never met anyone like the young woman now standing before him. In her simplicity of dress, in her comportment (both humble and proud) and, yes, in her beauty. He knew that, each moment in Katniss's presence, he was sinking quicker and quicker into a quagmire from which there would be no escape.

"Yes, my Lord?" Katniss said, without raising her eyes.

"Do not call me that," Peeta said. "You must call me Peeta."

"Pee-ta," Katniss said slowly, still not raising her eyes.

Peeta noticed she wore no adornments of any kind, neither in her ears nor around her neck.

"Would you like to take a walk?" he asked, extending an arm and indicating the garden, with a turn of his head.

"Sir, I cannot," Katniss said. "I must prepare to return to my home."

"No," Peeta said, reaching for Katniss's ungloved hand and placing it on his forearm. "My sister informed me you were to stay for a week."

"Yes, but matters beyond my -- "

"There are very few things that cannot be fixed by a walk in a garden," Peeta insisted.

"Oh no," Katniss demurred. "You are very kind, sir, but I do not wish to impose."

"My name is Peeta, as I have said three times now, and if you refuse to call me by my given name, you will offend me utterly. I may have to challenge you to a duel, in fact."

Katniss glanced up at this. At the sight of her serious, grave face, Peeta's heart speeded up. He gently pulled her towards a pair of French doors that led to a wide stone balcony. Beyond lay the garden, the splendour of all Yorkshire. Lord Plutarch had spared no expense. Closer to the house were a variety of blooming rose bushes. There was a circular path marked around the rose hedges, and this was the way where Peeta now led Katniss.

Katniss could not help staring with wonder at the beauty that surrounded them. The hurt that had settled in her chest when she had overheard Peeta's and Prim's conversation in the parlor slowly began to ease. Peeta, watching her face closely, observed a small smile steal over her features. _She is more beautiful than any rose_ , he thought to himself.

It was then, however, that their walk was interrupted by a servant who said, "If you please, sir, the Lady Anne awaits you in the drawing room."

At the mention of the name "Lady Anne," Katniss blushed and started and seemed about to flee. Sensing her acute embarrassment, Peeta placed a warm hand over the one that was still resting on his arm. "I shall not be long," he assured her. "Wait for me here."

Peeta followed the servant to the drawing room. The Lady Anne was standing in wait, her back to the fireplace, on her lovely face a most wrathful visage.

"Peeta," said Lady Anne, in a voice cloyingly sweet and in direct contradiction to her facial expression, "The maid tells me you have decided to spend a week in the country. You know it is our custom to attend the Duchess Clove's annual Regents Ball, which is but two days hence, in London."

"Ah!" Peeta said, keeping his face carefully blank. He had completely forgotten. Turning quickly to the servant, who remained in the room, by the door, with eyes discreetly cast down, he said, "And where is Lady Prim? Has she been informed of Lady Anne's presence?"

"The Lady Prim has departed, sir," the maid said.

"Departed?" Peeta said, greatly surprised. "Where to?"

"She has gone to visit a cousin of Lord Plutarch's," Lady Anne said, barely able to contain a smile of satisfaction. "She told me so herself. We passed at the entrance. She bade you not to expect her before suppertime."

"Has she really gone?" Peeta said, unable now to conceal his perturbation. _Who was this cousin? His sister had never mentioned a cousin of Plutarch's nearby._ "That is most unlike my sister, to leave without saying a word to me."

The maid now spoke, blushing furiously. "I beg pardon, sir, Lady Prim instructed me to tell you, but Lady Anne arrived before I could deliver the message -- "

"Oh, do be quiet!" Lady Anne said, having decided the time was right to leave her post by the fireplace and approach Peeta. "Now, leave us and close the door gently behind you. My ears are still ringing from the last time!"

The maid curtsied and made a precipitous exit. Unfortunately banging the door loudly in her nervousness.

"Heavens!" Lady Anne said, jumping slightly and clutching the ivory fan which dangled from one of her delicate wrists. "I would never -- not for a moment -- endure such rudeness in my household. You must have a word with your sister, Peeta."

"I shall," Peeta said.

Lady Anne approached ever closer, her eyes grazing hungrily over Peeta's form. "My dearest -- " she began, twining her slender arms around his neck and tilting her face up for a kiss.

"Oh, umm, er -- " Peeta said, backing hastily away, so hastily that he stumbled over a poker.

Lady Anne brought both hands up to her ears with a grimace of annoyance. "Ugh, my ears are quite assaulted! In the space of two minutes! This is a poor excuse for a household." Then, recollecting herself, she observed how Peeta was brushing off his pants and said, in the sweetest tone she was capable of: "Allow me to help you get tidied up, my love."


	7. WITH LADY ANNE IN THE DRAWING ROOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked the drawing room scene between Lady Anne and Peeta, so they don't actually "do it." I also added a scene at the end, when Peeta returns to the garden to look for Katniss.

Katniss wandered in the garden for as long as she could. She really hadn't expected Peeta to return. After all, with Lady Anne visiting, they would probably be much happier to be left alone. Far from feeling neglected, however, she was happy. She did enjoy looking at the beautiful garden, and admiring the neatly trimmed hedges, and the different shades of roses. The sky was clear, there was nowhere she had to be, nowhere she wanted to go, she could simply wander outside for as long as it pleased her. She took a deep breath and decided to walk to a little copse of trees, in the middle of which was a charming pergola.

She did regret, however, having forgotten her book. She remembered bringing it with her from her room -- it was a thin little book about the life of Saint Gertrude, founder of the first Benedictine nunnery, in Upper Saxony in 1272. The Sisters of Charity had lent it to Katniss, thinking it would improve her mind.

Little did they know that Katniss was accustomed to reading a wide variety of books – everything from Butler's Lives of the Saints to more modern amusements like the novels of Jane Austen. Her grandmother had indulged Katniss's fondness for reading, and books were one of Katniss's few true pleasures.

She tried to remember where she might have left the book: she remembered entering the drawing room. Most likely it was there? But Peeta was entertaining Lady Anne and she would hate to intrude.

Since she was a brisk walker, it did not take her long to reach the pergola. Standing in it, she noted that each of the pergola's columns was decorated with inscriptions running all the way to the very top. She did not know much Latin so she could not understand them, but she said the words aloud, wonderingly. She so lost herself in making up meanings for the words that she did not see Peeta come stealing up behind her. He had left her over an hour earlier. Lady Anne had to be placated with affectionate kisses and embraces and all the while Peeta's thoughts were with Katniss; he was quite anxious to get back to her.

At length, Lady Anne had straightened her garments (for they were used to snatching whatever privacy they had and making the most of the time) and announced she would be seeing Peeta in London, two days hence. Then, planting a long and lingering kiss on his mouth, she had departed, patting her curls and calling for her footman.

The maid came in shortly after and seemed absolutely discomfited to find Peeta adjusting his breeches. He quickly turned away, and so did the maid. But his hair was a mess, his cravat unfastened. Lady Anne, no doubt spurred on by jealousy, had been particularly demanding that afternoon.

Peeta sighed. He did love Lady Anne, but there was another woman that was beginning to exert an undeniable hold on him. It was confusing, for Peeta had never imagined another woman rivaling Lady Anne in his affections. But he could not deny that he wished to spend every possible moment in the company of Katniss. He had thought the more prudent course would be to appease Lady Anne by being affectionate, by showering her with kisses and embraces. Unfortunately, her hunger seemed quite unappeasable and no matter what he did, she would not be sated. She had even been brazen enough to attempt to unbutton his breeches. He had put his hands over hers and stopped her. The drawing curtains were wide open – it was a splendid day – and he had not time to draw them closed, to avoid the chance of anyone peeking in, and the servants -- he well knew what the gossip would be later that day in the scullery, if he allowed such an indiscretion.

“Anne!” he gasped. “What are you doing? My sister’s house!”

She had pouted (very prettily) but had reluctantly withdrawn her hands.

He had hurried to the garden as soon as he could -- stopping first by his chambers to throw on a fresh shirt -- but found the circular path around the rose garden to be quite deserted. He had felt shattered, a feeling so intense and unexpected that for several moments, he could do nothing but look for the nearest bench to rest and compose himself.

He thought, “She has taken her trunk and left!” But then, he had a sudden insight. Peeta, like his sister, did not care for books overmuch, but the library was Lord Plutarch’s pride and joy. Only that morning, Peeta had overheard Lord Plutarch instructing the servants to allow Katniss to take any books she wanted to read. She had probably tired of waiting for him and had decided to pass the time there. 

Unfortunately, Katniss was not there, either. Whereupon, Peeta decided to return to the garden. And there, in the pergola, he at last found her.

"I am sorry for keeping you waiting," Peeta immediately said.

"It is all right," Katniss said. "I have been trying to read the Latin." She pointed at the words entwining the columns.

"My brother-in-law is a beast at Latin," Peeta said. "Myself, not so much."

At that moment, a maidservant came up. "My Lady," she said, addressing Katniss with a curtsey. "We found a book in the drawing room, and the footman recognized it as one he had seen you reading, earlier in the day." The maid then handed over the book.

"Oh, thank you," Katniss stammered.

At the mention of the drawing room, Peeta turned a bright pink, a change which did not go unobserved by Katniss. But what did it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Katniss suspect what might have taken place in the drawing room?


	8. SIBLINGS

When Lady Primrose returned to her home early in the evening, she was surprised to find Peeta and Katniss conversing together in the library. A fire burned merrily in the fireplace, and the room, which normally Primrose never entered, as books did not hold the same attraction for her as they did for her husband, was cozy and inviting.

She was most struck by the change in Katniss. The young woman, who had seemed so shy, was now talking and laughing animatedly with Peeta.

Primrose watched her for a few moments. She was not a suspicious person, far from it, but she well knew that Lady Anne's visit that day was prompted by more than simply happenstance. Lady Anne was jealous. Everyone knew it, especially after the ball. The fact that Lady Primrose continued to extend hospitality to the "dusky maiden" (the duskiness will be explained later on, if time permits) was a shock to the high-born lords and ladies of the district. No one, however, was willing to confront Lady Primrose, as Lord Plutarch Heavensbee was the richest man in Yorkshire, with estates rivaling those of Panem, or even the King of England himself.

Lady Primrose loved her brother dearly. She had watched as his heart was broken by Lady Anne, how he had descended for a time into debauchery. Oh, how she had rejoiced when he had finally returned from the Continent! She had tried her utmost to lift his spirits by introducing him to fair Ladies, and great was her dismay when, after attending a ball hosted by the (evil, to Lady Primrose) Duchess Clove, he seemed to have rekindled his former relationship with Lady Anne. In vain had Primrose begged Peeta to desist, terrified that should word reach Lord Finnick in India, he would challenge Peeta to a duel. Though Peeta was quite a good shot (as he had been in a handful of duels before, and always gained the upper hand), she did not wish him to take his chances with Lord Finnick, who was reputed to be the best shot in all of England, Ireland, Wales, and Scotland.

But all entreaties were in vain when Lady Anne herself seemed determined to maintain the relationship, demanding that Peeta escort her to balls, to the theatre, to promenades in Hyde Park, and to Sunday mass. In time, Lady Primrose hoped, the intensity of the feelings would fade. For, as her husband had said one evening, when Primrose was particularly despondent over some gossip she had overheard -- gossip about how "fit" Peeta was in bed, how strong his arms were, and how rude his "engine" or whatever was (all of these delightful details divulged by Lady Anne to her closest confidantes, who were even more delighted to spill her secrets far and wide) -- "It is but a fever," Lord Plutarch had said. "Let him be. Better for a young man to sow his wild oats" and etc

A month or so after Lady Primrose's conversation with her husband, she heard Katniss sing for the first time. The young girl had the most beautiful voice Lady Primrose had ever heard. The following Sunday, she insisted that Lord Plutarch accompany her to mass, and after that Lord Plutarch himself agreed that Katniss's voice was like no other, and that she was "very pleasant to look at" besides. Lady Primrose took no offense at Lord Plutarch's taking notice of Katniss's looks, as every English Lord was allowed to look and judge and comment, as much as he damn well pleased. And Lady Primrose knew quite well the place she had in her husband's affections.

Her invitation to Katniss to stay the week was not motivated out of a secret wish to introduce her to Peeta, but was motivated by generosity and kindness. Great was her dismay, therefore, at the events of the ball. And, when Lady Anne had appeared at her home, and demanded to see Peeta, Lady Primrose thought it would be best to take herself off for several hours, to allow the two lovers to, as it were, "clear the air." She only regretted that she had not been able to bring Katniss along with her. She worried at what might befall the young woman, in Lady Anne's presence. But now, seeing her being so delightfully entertained by Peeta, Primrose's heart was at rest. She advanced into the room with a wide smile on her face.

"Katniss, Peeta! It is such a lovely day out. I'm sure I didn't believe it at first when the maid told me you were both in here!" Prim said.

Katniss blushed prettily, and Peeta looked -- annoyed? Prim decided to ignore him. She seated herself on a chair next to Katniss. "What were the two of you discussing? I don't believe I've ever heard such animated conversation -- certainly not in the library!"


	9. PEETA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting two chapters of this at one go.

After retiring to his rooms that evening, Peeta was in a state of great agitation. Foremost in his heart was a feeling of shame.

Peeta, despite the afternoon's activities in the drawing room with Lady Anne, was not a louche. He was rarely inebriated, for example, and did not make it a habit to frequent the alehouse. His only sin -- if it was considered sin to express love freely -- was in engaging in relations with Lady Anne, a married woman, a woman whose husband, Lord Finnick, was an upstanding gentleman, certainly not the kind of man who deserved Peeta's hatred.

In fact, Peeta knew, deep in his heart, that he did not hate Lord Finnick. Naturally, it was difficult for Peeta to remain calm when his love, Lady Anne, tortured him with tales of Lord Finnick's tirelessness in bed. Lady Anne and Lord Finnick had only been together for six months after the marriage, but Anne confided to Peeta that Lord Finnick quite wore her out; they had relations at least twice a day. It was a wonder she did not get with child. But Anne, winking at Peeta in a conspiratorial way, said she had employed certain tricks, which had been taught to her by the Duchess Clove (The Duke was a repellent man of upwards of 70 years, so no one faulted the Duchess Clove for wishing to avoid having his children, though only Lady Anne knew that Duchess Clove was anxious to have a child with her lover, a much younger man, who it now appeared had moved on to someone else, and who the Duchess now wished to murder, though she had as yet acquired no skills in that department) -- who was well versed, apparently, in all manner of bedroom subterfuge -- to avoid that eventuality, knowing in her heart that she was much too young to be saddled with the burden of children.

Even now, mindful of the blot on her reputation that would ensue if she were to welcome her husband home having gotten herself "knocked up" in his absence, Lady Anne was exceedingly diligent about imbibing certain potions just before and just after her lovemaking with Peeta. And at any rate, Peeta made it clear that he was quite content with other forms of pleasuring her. Putting his mouth between her legs, for instance. Or nibbling her breasts. Either of which activities produced the desire result: Anne's crying out in bliss, a sound he had always thought was the most beautiful sound in the universe. Until a few days ago, when he had listened to Katniss sing.

Peeta still did not know anything about Katniss. He did not know whether she was sanguine (like his paramour) or choleric (also like his paramour; and certain others of her set) or melancholic. He did not know her age or the provenances of her birth. He did not know her parentage or where she had learned to sing like an angel.

Her vocal accents led him to think she was from a county nearby; for the English are stubborn about their genealogy, and the accents of county speech are preserved for many generations. Her hands were rather rough-looking, the cuticles bitten (Oh, poor hands, that he could rub them with fragrant oils and -- here Peeta had to labor very hard to stop his mind from wandering further on the blandishments he wished to perform on the beautiful stranger's body). She seemed in awe at everything in the house, startled like a mouse when he first spoke to her, but had shown a flash of spirit at the ball, when Lady Anne had accosted her so rudely. Whether Katniss liked him, or was merely being polite, Peeta could not discern. Though, being of an age -- 24 -- and a level of experience above that of the average English gentleman (Lady Anne had taught him many things, which she professed to have learned from her dear husband, Lord Finnick), he thought it not too farfetched that Katniss's amiability was a result of a personal inclination toward him. This made him very proud, and he would have spent all day in conversation with her, if he had not been so rudely reminded by Lady Anne that she expected him in London, in two days' time.

Two days' time! The thought of leaving his sister's house and worse, of leaving Katniss, consumed him. Peeta threw himself on the bed and tugged at his hair, going over his conversation with Katniss in the library (He thought nothing of the activities he had engaged in with Lady Anne; they had ceased to interest him utterly, the moment they ended). He adored the shy tilt of Katniss's head, the way she listened to him with full and focused attention, her eyes never departing from his own. Without his being aware of it, he had gradually moved closer and closer to her -- so that, at his sister's precipitate return, their hands were almost touching.

Well, there was still the next day -- he would find out as much about her as he could. Peeta rose from the bed and dressed for dinner with great urgency, not wanting to lose a moment more in being apart from Katniss.


	10. A WALK IN A ROSE GARDEN

"Peeta!" Lady Primrose said. "It is not even nine o'clock. What are you doing up?"

"Hmmm. I, er -- " Peeta was quite discomfited. He had woken early and gone straight to the garden, hoping to find Katniss there. "Went to bed early. So, umm, I awoke early."

"Well!" Prim said, cocking an eyebrow. "This is quite a change, dear brother. Not that I do not welcome it. Now you may walk with me as I snip roses for the house." Prim loved her garden. She would spend all day in it if she could.

"Is -- is everyone awake?" Peeta said, feeling slightly foolish.

"Everyone -- ?" Prim said. "That is a strange question. The servants are awake, of course. Oh!" she stopped and put a hand against her cheek. "Peeta! I do declare! You are smitten with Katniss!"

Peeta reddened. "No! I mean -- she is a -- wonderful lady. And quite comely. I -- ah -- "

"Good morning," Katniss said, appearing suddenly on the path. Her long, dark hair was done up in a neat braid. Peeta thought he had never seen her look more beautiful. "I heard voices and thought I would join you. That is," she hesitated, "if I am not interrupting anything."

"Certainly not!" Peeta said, moving quickly and taking Katniss's hand. She permitted him to place her hand on his arm. When Peeta turned to look at Prim, his sister had a strange look on her face. He decided to ignore it. "The day has just improved a hundred fold, now you have joined us."

Katniss nodded, and the three continued up the path.

"Did you sleep well, Katniss?" Prim inquired.

"I did, thank you," Katniss said.

"I see you have a book there," Prim said, nodding at Katniss's other hand. "I declare, I have never known anyone to love reading as much as you."

"It is a book Peeta recommended to me yesterday," Katniss said.

"Peeta recommended a book!" Prim said, unable to keep the astonishment out of her voice. She turned to her brother. "I was not aware you liked to read, dear brother."

"I do like to read, dear sister," Peeta said. "We have simply never engaged on the subject, but I read a great deal."

"Hmph," Prim said. "Well, what sort of books do you like to read? Do enlighten me."

"This book is very good," Katniss put in, to Prim's surprise. Then she blushed and fell silent.

"Oh, pray continue," Prim urged her. "What book did my dear brother recommend?"

"It is called Gulliver's Travels," Katniss said. "And it is quite humorous."

"A humorous book! Now you have truly piqued my curiosity. Tell me more," Prim said.

"It is about a man called Gulliver who visits a land called Lilliput," Katniss said. All the while, Peeta was silent, but he was listening intently, and marveling at Katniss's sincerity. He had never, ever had any lady acquaintances who admitted they spent any time reading. Most of the women he knew would rather discuss gowns, or hairdressers, or carriages. Even his own dear sister was like that.

"And?" Prim prodded Katniss on.

"And the people are very tiny. And they are afraid of him," Katniss said.

"What do you mean by 'tiny'? Why would they be afraid of the man?" Prim said.

"Well, he is at least 20 times their size, so naturally -- "

"Oh, do stop!" Prim said, bursting into a peal of laughter. "How can a man be 20 times the size of another! Why, he must be a veritable giant! And we know giants do not exist in this world! Do we not, Peeta?"

Peeta threw an exasperated glance at his sister. "Giants do exist, they exist in the imagination. And if a book is a satire --"

"Oh, do stop!" Prim said. "This is too much information, so early in the day! I tell you what, Katniss. Tonight, after dinner, you shall read us a chapter of the book. I am sure Lord Plutarch would be much entertained."

"Oh, I -- " Katniss began to demur.

"I shall read it for you," Peeta said. "Never fear."

And Peeta threw such an earnest glance at Katniss that Prim, noting his expression, was stunned speechless.

The three continued up the path. Lady Primrose made it a point to hang back a little, so that she could keep her brother and Katniss clearly in her sight. She now remarked how easily the two conversed, and how little intimidated Katniss appeared by her brother -- which was not, in Prim's experience, the usual response of ladies to Peeta. It seemed no woman could get past his physical attributes; all were constantly batting their eyelashes at him. Not Katniss, however. She seemed to respond to something in Peeta quite apart from his male-ness. Could it be -- and this thought was truly amazing to Prim -- that Katniss was attracted to his intellect?

Prim recalled the previous evening, when she had found Peeta and Katniss together in the library. They had been deep in conversation. There was a small pile of books laid next to Katniss's feet. Prim had little interest in inquiring what those books were, but now she realized Peeta had probably recommended them, and Katniss had probably taken the books with her up to her room, and had begun reading them that very night.

Then, Prim's mind went back even further, to the time when she and Peeta were growing up. He had always been protective of her, and she was convinced there could be no better brother than he in all the world. She blamed Lady Anne for his dissolute ways; he had never been like that before, not until Anne had broken his heart. For a while she was quite despairing that he would ever find happiness. Even now, she worried about him.

Prim made a quiet resolution, one she would share with no one, not even with her own dear husband, Lord Plutarch


	11. DINNER

The day passed swiftly. Much too swiftly, for Peeta's liking. Before he was aware, it was time to dress for dinner. His sister believed firmly in maintaining the proper social niceties, and Peeta knew better than to quarrel with her over this.

He and Katniss parted ways at the main staircase, he to ascend to his suite in the West Wing of the mansion, she to the East. She did not say this to Peeta, but she had nothing to change into. She had but two "formal" dresses, one of which she had decided to wear that morning. It was a white muslin, with lace over the chest and a high collar. It had been her grandmother's, and the style was oldfashioned (The current fashion was for the ladies to bare their bosoms to the utmost: empire gowns cinched just below the breasts), but she loved the lace.

After she was alone in her room, she chided herself for her vanity. Now she must go down for dinner wearing the same dress. What would Peeta think? He might even pity her. Lady Primrose would find her uncouth . . . oh! Thoughts crowded into Katniss's brain. With nothing else to do to pass the time, she decided to read a few more pages of Gulliver's Travels. And scarcely had she begun to read than she forgot everything: Peeta, Lady Primrose, the rose garden, Lady Anne, even her whereabouts.

The room began to grow dark; still she sat and read. She only interrupted her reading when there was a rap on her door.

"Who is it?" Katniss said, not lifting her head.

"The Lady Primrose sent me to inquire if you would be joining her and Master Peeta for dinner, Miss," the maid said.

Immediately, Katniss put down her book. She realized that outside dusk had fallen. She rose at once and went to the door. "I will come down now," she told the servant. The maid led the way to the main dining room.

* * * *

Lady Primrose, Lord Plutarch, and Peeta were already seated when Katniss arrived. She was profuse in her apologies. Perhaps fatigue was finally assailing her, for she found it difficult to look at Peeta -- his face had such an intensity of expression. There was something in his blue eyes that told her many things. But these were not things it was her place to accept. She withdrew her gaze and chose instead to focus on Lady Primrose, who was smiling encouragingly at her.

She approached the table. Peeta immediately stood and pulled out a chair next to him. She hesitated a fraction of a moment, then seated herself. There was a brief silence. In the center of the table was a roast. The smell of it was heavenly and made Katniss feel quite faint. At the boarding house, the Sisters of Charity were frugal and rarely served meat. She had not had roast like this in a while, and Katniss realized she was hungry. Starving, even.

Lord Plutarch inquried whether Katniss wished to have wine with her meal; she shook her head. At this, Peeta made a small sound, which caused Katniss to glance up. Fatal mistake! Peeta was again staring at her, with that stormy look in his eyes.

"I do not drink," she said, carefully. The Sisters of Charity never served wine. At her grandmother's, they had wine only when someone gifted it to them, usually during the holidays.

"Good heavens!" Lord Plutarch said, looking astonished. "What a sad life you must lead, if you cannot indulge in at least one glass at dinnertime."

Katniss hesitated. Something inside her gave way. "I -- I could have a glass, I suppose," she said, blushing furiously. Lord Plutarch gave a satisfied grunt and called to a servant: "Pour the lady a glass."

When the wine had been poured, Katniss reached for her glass and gave a small sip. Instantly, heat rose from her mouth to her cheeks. She had never experienced anything like it. The liquid burned as it coarsed down her throat.

"Dear! That was quite a big gulp. Are -- are you all right?" Lady Primrose said.

Katniss's eyes were burning. She did not trust her voice, so instead she nodded quickly.

"Shall I cut you a slice of the roast?" Peeta asked.

Without looking at him, she nodded.

"And do you want potatoes with it?" he continued.

Again, she nodded.

He filled her plate and silently passed it back to her.

"And some green beans?" Lady Primrose asked.

Katniss nodded and a servant came and doled out a generous helping of beans on her plate.

"And what about parnsips?" Lady Primrose inquired.

Katniss's head was spinning, but she kept nodding. The wine was making her thoughts slow. It was  
not a bad feeling.

Everyone ate in silence. Katniss heard every sound Peeta's cutlery made as he sliced his food. He was sitting next to her, but she did not dare raise her eyes. She could feel that he was looking at her. Drinking her in, almost. Surprisingly, she was not offended. She only wished she had more generous physical attributes. Attributes like those of Lady Anne, who Katniss thought was the most beautiful woman she had ever beheld.

After dinner, they retired to the parlor. This was a smaller room, more intimate. The seats were closer together. Peeta was glad; he took the opportunity of sitting next to Katniss. He reached for the book she had on her lap. Prim said, “You will read to us from that book you described this morning? The one about the giants?”

“I shall read,” Peeta said. He opened the book; the part where Katniss had left off was marked by a frayed yellow ribbon. He lifted it reverently, knowing she had touched it but recently.

Peeta had barely read two pages, however, when his sister yawned widely. "Oh!" she said, blushing slightly. "I did not mean to be so rude!"

Peeta closed the book thankfully; he much preferred conversing with Katniss than reading aloud. But when he glanced at Katniss, there was a look of keen disappointment on her face.

"I can continue reading, if you would like," Peeta said softly.

At that moment, they became aware of loud snores coming from the direction of a large wing chair. It seemed Lord Plutarch was fast asleep.


	12. HEADING TO LONDON

The sun shone straight into Peeta's eyes the next morning, and he gave a heavy groan. Today was the day he would have to depart from his sister's estate, depart from Katniss, and head to London.

Lady Primrose had arranged for him to be taken to London in her carriage; it was just as well, for Peeta had not slept well the night before. His thoughts were full of his conversations with Katniss; her words were like a balm to his soul. She had finished Gulliver's Travels in one night -- never had he encountered a lady who could read at such blazing speed. Not only that, they discoursed at length over the intent of the author -- why put Lemuel Gulliver with Lilliputians, and then with giants? Why was Gulliver always leaving his family, Katniss asked. Did he not like them? Oh, Peeta said to Katniss, he liked his family well enough, it was just that he liked exploring more. At which, Katniss had grown quiet and simply nodded.

Never had any woman taken such a firm hold of his feelings. Peeta had never before questioned his attachment to Lady Anne. In his early youth, he had always assumed he and Lady Anne would be wed. When she had married Lord Finnick, he had vowed never to marry, instead embarking on a string of superficial and transitory relationships. This was easy to do on the Continent, where women seemed more available to Peeta, as a young Englishman of obvious breeding. When he was persuaded to return to London, by the constant pleadings of his sister, he had never expected to meet with Lady Anne again. Certainly he had never expected to bed her. But she had seemed more than willing; perhaps, she intimated, marrying Lord Finnick was a mistake. Could Peeta forgive her? Of course he could forgive her. For the next year, he and Lady Anne had been nigh inseparable. Until a few days earlier.

Peeta had taken the opportunity to inquire as to Katniss's parents: were they still living? He suspected the answer even before she gave it: her mother had died when Katniss was very young; in fact, Katniss hardly remembered her. As for her father, he had disappeared somewhere in India. Katniss had never known him.

Peeta felt his heart pierced with sadness for this gentle, yet strong young woman. She was truly alone in the world, after the death of her grandmother. She had said a little about how she used to make a living: as governess for this and that household. But the work did not suit her, she said. Peeta recognized the names of her employers. He could not help frowning; he rather guessed at what about the households did not suit her. He was glad she had not felt compelled to stay at those jobs. It would have been unbearable for her, a woman of such spirit!

Peeta dressed, had breakfast with his sister and Katniss, and then took himself off. He tried to nap in the carriage, but he could not. He was exceedingly restless. The closer he got to London, the more unhappy he became. He imagined Lady Anne, waiting for him. And the rest of her friends. He did not like the way they tittered, every time he appeared. When he called for Anne, or when they took promenades around St. James or Regent's Park, it sometimes happened that the Duchess Clove was there. Peeta knew well the Duchess's reputation for intrigue. He did not trust her, and wished that she were not such a good friend of Anne's. But the two were almost inseparable.

The carriage pulled up at Peeta's London townhouse. The servant brought his luggage down, and then, as Peeta readied himself to meet Lady Anne at the ball, he found himself going over every utterance of Katniss's, and thinking how much he longed to be back there in the country with her.

Before leaving his sister's estate, he had asked if Katniss would deign to take one last walk with him around the rose garden. Katniss had glanced quickly at Prim, as if seeking permission. Prim had smiled and nodded, and a part of Peeta seemed to take flight. In that small smile from his sister, he knew she was encouraging his friendship with Katniss.

Prim had never uttered a single word against Lady Anne, but she did not have to. Peeta saw what a vast difference there was between his sister and Anne, it was as if they came from two different universes. But she was loyal to Peeta, loyal to the last. She sincerely wanted him to be happy, and if being happy meant being with Anne, she would make no protest.

Peeta did see, however, that Prim took every opportunity to avoid the being in the same room as Lady Anne. This was not difficult, as she and Lady Anne belonged to completely different circles. She had felt obligated, however, to invite Lady Anne to the ball she was hosting. This was purely in deference to Peeta's feelings. But Lady Anne had behaved atrociously, hitting a young woman who had done her no harm. Peeta knew that Prim would not be inviting her to any more balls, certainly not.

Lady Anne had surprised them by her visit, and Prim had immediately declared she was leaving. She had not mentioned Lady Anne again.


	13. A FALLING OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Anne may be crude, but she definitely knows what's up.
> 
> The more Peeta tries to placate. her . . .

Duchess Clove had outdone herself. The ballroom was crowded with greenery, in replication of a forest. Real birds sang on the branches of make-believe trees.

"Isn't it fabulous?" Anne breathed, against Peeta's mouth. They were alone in the conservatory, sheltered from prying eyes by palms and all manner of tropical greenery. Lady Anne was a vision: small white flowers wreathed her rich, auburn hair, which was piled on top of her head in the season's latest style. Her gown was a deep purple. Around her neck dangled a single black pearl. The minute she was sure they were alone, Lady Anne had wrapped her arms around Peeta’s neck and pulled his face down to hers. Peeta gave her a hesitant kiss.

"Oh, my darling," she said, pressing her body against Peeta’s, "My room is near the top of the stairs. Would you like to see it?" She wound her fingers in his hair. "I have thought of nothing else but you since our last parting."

Peeta swallowed. Instead of answering her (for he was afraid his lack of enthusiasm would be all too apparent), he merely chuckled.

"I told everyone I was spending the season in London," Anne said, then giggled, as if she had done something very daring.

Peeta looked intently at her. Was she serious -- ? The season meant three months.

"A whole season?" Peeta said.

"Yes," Anne said. "Isn't it wonderful? It is simply too dull in the country!"

"I can't stay in London for a whole season," Peeta said.

"Fie, fie," Anne said, trailing kisses on his neck. "Don't be a dolt."

Peeta pulled back. "I must attend to my estate. I've neglected it for far too long. My mother is frail, I would like to spend as much time with her as I can."

Anne suddenly pulled back. She was furious; Peeta could feel her anger in every nerve.

"Don't," she hissed, "pretend to me that this is anything other than that -- that -- "

"Anne," Peeta warned.

She stepped back. "I know what this is. Do you think I can't see through your lies? You've made her your mistress. And now you are casting me aside."

"I never even touched her," Peeta said, hotly.

"Oh," Anne said, "so you do know who I'm talking about. I know she's a guest at your sister's. Do not bother to deny it. The maid told me." She shook with fury. "How dare your sister invite that -- conniving hussy -- into her house. Has she no thought?"

Peeta straightened. "Do not dare to impute anything against my sister."

"I do impute!" Lady Anne shrieked. "She is a liar as well as a thief."

"Now you have gone too far," Peeta gritted out. His blue eyes were icy. "If there is one woman in the world who exemplifies goodness, and kindness, and -- patience -- it is my sister. She does not have an ounce of meanness in her body. Not an ounce!"

Anne reared back as if she had been slapped. A bitter smile appeared on her lips. "Ah! I see, the woman has you fully ensnared in her coils. And by this I do not mean Lady Primrose. I mean that whore she entertains as a guest."

"Do not call Katniss a whore! She is none of that!"

"Well, what else should I call her? She intends to lure you away from me!"

"She is pure, and -- " Peeta made a gesture of frustration. "Enough. I shall not remain any longer in London. I shall return to my sister's, this very night."

"And I shall have your name and the name of your precious sister besmirched all over London! You and she together have conspired to ruin me!"

Peeta had begun walking away, but now he stopped and faced Lady Anne. "You have no cause to say either I or my sister have abused you. I loved you. I loved you and that was my great failing. You toyed with my heart, broke me. And now you wish to keep me forever by your side, even at the cost of my own dignity, and you malign the person I love most in all the world, my sister. Do not pursue me. When I am at my sister's, I will give her a full account of our conversation. She will never have you back at her home. And you will be banned as well from mine."

"Very well then," Lady Anne said, her lip curling with scorn. "Go, be with your -- African -- mistress. Have her with child -- for make no mistake, it is what she wants -- and then, when the true nature of her avariciousness is revealed, do not think I will welcome you back! Oh no. You have made your bed, and you will lie in it. And you will regret this for the rest of your life."

Peeta did not bother responding. He hurried through the ballroom, not caring how many people were staring at him. The Duchess Clove tried to cut him off, even going so far as to put a hand on his arm, but he shook her off.

"Peeta! The ball has only just begun! Where is Lady Anne?" Duchess Clove said.

"She is in the conservatory," Peeta said. "I must be off. Family matters require my urgent attendance." Before the Duchess could utter a word, he was outside, calling for his carriage. As soon as it arrived, Peeta leaped inside. "To Kensington," he instructed the driver, for he wanted to retrieve his things. And then he would ask to be conveyed to his sister's estate. It would be a very long time before he returned to London. He was glad for it. He could forego gay apparel, magnificent houses, and elegant furniture. He wanted none of that any longer.

"They know nothing about me," Peeta said aloud, in the darkness of the carriage. "Nothing."

In the meantime, Duchess Clove had hurried to the conservatory. She found Lady Anne crumpled on the ground, sobbing.

"My dear!" Duchess Clove exclaimed, gazing at her friend in wide-eyed alarm. "What is the meaning of this? What has happened to you?"

Lady Anne lifted her tear-stained face and screamed, "He has murdered me! Peeta has murdered me!"

* * * *

The carriage pulled up at Lady Primrose's estate a little after midnight. Peeta stumbled out, exhausted. The sleepy servants who had been roused by his knocking stared at him with mouths agape.

"Would you like some victuals brought to your room, sir?" the maid asked.

"That will not be necessary," Peeta said. He paused. "Umm -- is Lady Katniss still here?"


	14. A CHALLENGE

Peeta was up early, for the second day in a row. His mind was full of the tumultuous events of the previous day. He scarcely believed he had been able to walk away from Lady Anne, a woman he had loved for most of his life. But he refused to waste time in regrets. She had insulted his sister, and Katniss, and in doing so, she had insulted him as well.

A man may forgive insults to his character, but he is a trifle less sanguine when the insults are aimed at his family.

He groaned, for he knew Prim would be awaiting an explanation for his sudden return. Not only that, he had been imprudent in asking about Katniss. Now the servants, who were no doubt gossipping about what had transpired in the drawing room during Lady Anne’s visit, would almost surely be making conjectures about the precipitate manner of his return. He may have been a trifle wild-looking as he banged on the heavy front door and bellowed for a servant. He hoped it had not awakened his sister. He hoped it had not awakened Katniss.

He dressed hastily and looked at himself in the mirror.

He heard a soft rap on the door.

"Yes?" he growled.

He heard the maid's soft, hesitant voice. "My Lady seeks to know if you are planning to join her and Lady Katniss for breakfast."

"I shall join them," Peeta said.

"She also said, if you would prefer to sleep in -- "

"I shall be down in a trice," Peeta said.

"Yes, sir."

Peeta splashed water on his face, then attempted to tame his unruly curls. With one last, hesitant glance at himself in the mirror, he descended the stairs.

When he entered the breakfast room, Prim and Katniss were conversing in soft tones. He gazed intently at Katniss and noticed, with surprise, that there were shadows under her eyes. Was she, too, having trouble sleeping?

He flashed his most winning smile as he approached the women.

Prim glanced up. "Peeta!" she said, in a slightly reproving tone. "The servants said you had arrived last night. I could scarcely believe it. I thought you had planned to be several nights in London?"

"I attended a ball," Peeta said, taking a seat next to Katniss. "When the ball was over, I judged my duties at an end and saw no reason to tarry further."

Prim's eyebrows rose, but she said nothing.

"And," Peeta said, taking a deep breath and turning toward Katniss, "I have just thought about another book I think you might enjoy reading."

Katniss lowered her eyes. "You are too kind, sir."

"Indeed not. It is you who are kind."

There was silence around the table.

* * * *

"Are you happy here, Katniss?" Peeta asked. They were taking another walk around the rose garden.

"By 'here' you mean, as a guest of your sister?"

"Yes."

"She is most kind. Both of you are. I am grateful."

"That was not my question. I ask because -- I wondered if you would consider -- staying a little  
longer."

Katniss's breath caught. She was afraid to look too long at Peeta's face, there was such frank admiration in his eyes. Her heart began to beat uncommonly fast.

She was saved from having to answer by Prim's urgent voice, calling to Peeta.

"What is it?" he asked, turning his head.

Prim was almost running down the path. In her right hand, she waved a letter.

"This has just come. Oh, Peeta," Prim said, her voice full of worry.

"Who is it from?" Peeta asked.

Prim stammered, in a broken voice, "It is from Lord Finnick."

Katniss glanced quickly at Peeta; he had grown very pale. Prim ran up to Peeta and clutched his arm. "You must come along quickly; a footman is awaiting your response."

With trembling fingers, Peeta accepted the letter from Prim and opened it. He rapidly scanned its contents. Then, softly, as if he were speaking to himself, he said, "I should have expected this."

"Peeta, what is it?" Prim cried.

"A duel," Peeta said. "I am challenged to a duel."

"Oh my God!" Prim shrieked, throwing her arms about her brother.

Katniss looked from Peeta to Prim and wrung her hands. She could not speak, could not think.

Prim was sobbing now. "Surely -- you are not going to accept the challenge? You do not need to! Perhaps I could go to Lord Finnick and intercede on your behalf?"

Peeta lifted a hand and stroked his sister's hair. "I must accept," he said. "Of course I must accept."

"No, no, no, no," Prim cried. "You do not have to accept. I will not allow it. This is madness." She snatched the letter from Peeta's hand and began tearing it into little pieces.

Peeta put a large hand over one of his sister's. "No, dear sister," he said, speaking very slowly, "there is nothing for it. I must accept the challenge. It is a matter of honor."

He gently disentangled Prim's arms and began walking towards the house.

"What can I do?" Katniss asked Prim.

Prim wiped the tears from her cheeks. She grabbed Katniss's hands. "Pray."

"I should leave," Katniss said. "I do not wish to impose at such a time."

"No," Prim said, shaking her head and reaching for Katniss's hand. "I need you. You must stay. Promise you will stay."


	15. GOSSIP LIKE WILDFIRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my longest WIPs. And, I've decided, worth finishing.

Gossip spread like wildfire through the drawing rooms of London. There were those who sympathized with Peeta, and those who sympathized with his sister, Lady Primrose. But by far the greater number took the part of Lord Finnick, Duke of Odington, not simply because he was the husband, but because he was a close friend of the Prince of Wales. A fact which Peeta should probably have taken into account when he made Lady Anne his paramour.

Lord Finnick, it seems, had long had plans of returning, but had been hurried along in his intention by a letter he received from his dear aunt Lady Lavinia, who hinted at the affair between Peeta and Lady Anne. Finnick had been distraught, naturally, and contemplated divorcing Lady Anne forthwith. But after a heart-to-heart talk with a Buddhist monk he had studied under in Dharamsala, he had decided to return to England to see for himself what was about.

Lady Clove, Duchess of Badlesmere, was in high dudgeon and told stories (which of course spread far and wide) of how insatiable Peeta had been, how determined he was to have Lady Anne in his bed, how wickedly he had pursued her and how Lady Anne, worn out by Peeta's constant and demanding presence, had finally succumbed. And then reason flew out the window, all because of Peeta's many physical attributes. "It is only through the grace of God that Lady Anne did not find herself with child," Lady Clove said, in a tone of utmost piety, crossing herself.

Bawdy tales were told of Peeta and Lady Anne's bedroom antics; it seemed the common folk were just as entertained by the story as everyone else. The good Lady Anne herself was now seen every morning at mass in some cathedral or other. Lord Finnick had taken separate quarters from her, and was installed on Hampstead Heath. It was said that he was suffering, too, for he dearly loved his wife. Once the duel was over, everyone expected him to forgive Lady Anne, and resume his husbandly duties, just as he had done before.

Peeta stayed in the country, at his sister's. In spite of his best efforts, news eventually trickled to his mother (His father had passed away some years before, which was how Peeta had inherited his title of Earl), and then it was with great chagrin that Peeta confessed all. His mother forgave him, because that is what mothers do. Besides, she knew her son. She had seen him falling more and more in love with Lady Anne, with each succeeding year. His mother knew he had gone to the Continent and taken up dalliances with various women. In her heart, she did not even fault him for making Lady Anne his lover. Though she deplored the character of Lady Anne. Despite Lady Anne's outward sweetness, it was she who had pursued Peeta, using (as his mother privately thought) "the wiles of a tigress." Lady Anne had been so determined that not even her married state had dissuaded her.

Peeta, as the only living son, inherited all his parents' estate. It was a modest estate, much reduced in the last 10 years due to the taxes King George was constantly applying to the property of landed nobility. But it was still a prize. If Lady Anne divorced Lord Finnick (assuming Peeta did not kill him and he survived the duel), her wealth and Peeta's combined would make for a very comfortable living. It would support townhouses in Bath as well as in London, perhaps even a country estate in Scotland or Wales.

Lady Anne did have her detractors, however. These were mostly from Lady Primrose's circle, people like Lady Madge, Countess of Dover, whose husband was a very good friend to Peeta. And Lord Cinna, Duke of Cornwall, who was Peeta's cousin. And of course the Heavensbees, for Lord Plutarch and Lady Primrose were united on all things, and in fact Lord Plutarch had consented to be Peeta's second. That is, he had consented to accompany Peeta to the place designated -- The Prince of Wales Garden in Regent's Park -- on the morning designated -- Saturday, the 10th of March -- and to collect his body or whatever was left of him after and convey it to either the morgue or the hospital.

As for Katniss, she consented to remain with Lady Primrose. She was heartsick for her friend, and wished with all her heart that Peeta had gone away: fled to the Continent, sailed for America -- anything, so that his family could sleep easily at night, knowing he was safe.

Katniss joined Lady Primrose in praying for Peeta's well-being, for despite all, she knew Peeta had been trying to divest himself of the relationship with Lady Anne. She knew he had been wicked, but forgiveness was in her heart. For no one who was so loved by Lady Primrose could be entirely wicked. No one who loved to discourse on books with her could be so entirely wicked.

Such was how matters stood over the next few weeks.

* * * *

One morning, a few days before the duel, Katniss took herself to the pergola, the one she had seen on her first day at Lady Prim's. It afforded some privacy from the house, and much as Katniss had grown to like her host, she was in great need of solitude, if simply to calm her racing thoughts. Often, in her bed at night, she had wept softly into her pillow, thinking of Peeta and wondering what was to become of him. When she saw him, he was always pre-occupied and haggard. She longed to say words of comfort, but was afraid. She kept her thoughts to herself.

Great was her surprise then, upon reaching the pergola, when she caught sight of Peeta himself, sitting on one of the stone benches that lined the circular space. She was about to beat a hasty retreat when he turned his head and saw her. She blushed furiously and apologized. Peeta stood immediately and held out a hand.

"Come," he said. "I am always glad of your company."

Katniss hesitated, but decided it would be rude not to take his hand. Slowly, she slipped her hand into his. Then passed such a jolt of awareness between her and Peeta that both were quite startled and raised their eyes toward each other, in amazement and delight.

For a few moments, they sat in silence, Katniss wondering when he would release her hand. Instead of letting go, however, he brought his other hand up and enclosed her small one in both of his. He looked wretched and downcast. Her heart ached for him.

"I have lost it all, Katniss," he said softly. "But you are still my friend, are you not? Please say you do not despise me." Katniss did not know where she found the courage, but she said, in the firmest voice she was capable of: "You have not lost it all, Peeta. I believe in you. Your sister believes in you."

She was repaid by a smile that transformed his face utterly.

"You will be able to live again after this, Peeta. I do not doubt it," Katniss said. "There is -- there is so much more to you than London society." Here, Peeta's expression became so heated and ardent that she at once stopped talking. She tried to remove her hand from his. "No," he said softly, gripping it tighter. After sitting there for what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a few minutes, Katniss said, "I must go. Your sister may be looking for me." Only then did Peeta, very reluctantly, release her hand. His face fell again into a look of despondence. Katniss offered, "We can meet here again tomorrow, if you would like." His face brightened. "Yes, thank you, Katniss. Indeed, I would like that very much."

Katniss walked away from the pergola, her heart beating rather fast. She did not know whether it was the right thing to have done, to have been so free in offering her friendship to Peeta. The Sisters of Charity, had they known, would have scolded her roundly. But something, some intuition, told her that Peeta would not take advantage of her friendship.

"He is a gentleman, despite what others say," she thought.

And so Katniss met Peeta at the pergola the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that one. And they talked about books and everything under the sun, except about the coming duel. Prim watched them silently from afar, scarcely daring to hope that the friendship would continue and, with time (if the duel did not kill Peeta) develop into love.


	16. THE MORNING OF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters, Woo Hoo! 
> 
> I loved writing the build-up to The Duel.
> 
> (Tweaked it a bit so it would flow smoothly into the next chapter)

It was the morning of the duel; Katniss had hardly slept. She got herself dressed and ready even before first light. She imagined no one in the house -- not Peeta nor Prim nor even Lord Plutarch -- had slept easily, if at all.

She descended the main staircase; the house was quiet as a tomb. It had been in her mind that she would go in the carriage, with Lord Plutarch and Peeta. She could not bear to remain at home, waiting with faint heart for the news. She must know what the outcome was, immediately as it occurred, whatever the consequences. She had not bothered to divulge her plan to either Prim or Lord Plutarch. And of course she had not told Peeta. He would have been dismayed.

But she was of sterner stuff than he realized. That, and she wished him to take heart. A man so despondent would hardly feel the strength to raise his pistol; so deeply did he feel the wound of his disgrace. But she wished him to try, to fight. No, she was going in the carriage; not even Prim could dissuade her.

She was near the bottom of the staircase, and looking around rather furtively, when she observed a slight figure by the front entrance. The figure raised its head: Katniss saw that it was Lady Primrose. Quietly, Katniss walked up to her and took her hand. They waited.

* * * *

Dawn was just breaking through the windows when Peeta came down the stairs. Katniss saw he was pale.

Prim did not move; Peeta nodded at both women and seemed about to pass them. Katniss let go of Prim's hand and grabbed Peeta's. "Don't be afraid, Peeta," she whispered.

"Peeta," Prim said, shortly thereafter.

"My dearest sister," Peeta said, turning to Prim. They embraced. "My deepest gratitude for all you have done for me."

Then Lord Plutarch descended the staircase. He stopped when he saw the little group by the front entrance. "Fortune will favor us today," he said to Prim. Then he glanced at Peeta, who was calmly awaiting him. "Well, my boy, are you ready?"

Peeta nodded.

"I daresay, brother," Lord Plutarch said, "this will be the match of your life."

A shadow seemed to pass over Peeta's features.

"There, there," Lord Plutarch said, "be not so downcast. For something tells me you will live past it. I have had judicious proof of your aim, having seen you in enough hunts. It will not be the first duel London has seen this year, nor will it be the last. I wished there were opportunity to beg terms from Lord Finnick, but he would not hear it. It is three hours to London; perhaps there is yet time." He pulled on his gloves. "Shall we embark?"

"I shall come with you," Prim said.

"Wife," Lord Plutarch said, astonishment causing both eyebrows to rise almost to the top of his forehead, "A duel is no place for a woman."

"My Lord," Prim cried, her voice brimming with outrage, "It is no place for my brother, either, but fair or no he is presenting himself to Lord Finnick. Katniss and I shall follow in my carriage." Prim's eyes filled with tears. "If it is to be my brother's last day, neither heaven nor earth can deny me."

Lord Plutarch gave his wife a most withering look, but did not deign to reply. "Come along, Peeta," he said, and walked smartly through the front door without looking behind him to see who would follow.

Lady Primrose turned to Katniss and said, in a low voice, "My carriage is ready; I gave instructions last night. Do you still wish to come?" Katniss nodded and the two women hurried after Peeta and Lord Plutarch.

* * * *

When they were alone in the carriage (the two women following in a separate carriage behind), Lord Plutarch leaned back in his seat with a heavy sigh. "This is a deplorable business," he said. "Utterly deplorable."

Peeta said nothing.

"Your sister deserves more than to be mixed up in such foolishness. I try to shield her but it is hopeless. Your affairs have caused her no end of grief."

Peeta said, in a voice like acid, "If I live through this day I swear to take myself from her sight."

"What did you just say? Have you gone mad? Take yourself from her sight -- as if your sister would ever allow it." Lord Plutarch looked testily out the window. "You shall make it up to her, Peeta. I shall see to it. Now, as to the lady -- "

"What lady?" Peeta said at once.

"Katniss, of course. Who other lady would I be referring to?" While Peeta stared, too stunned to reply, Lord Plutarch continued: "Oh, do not even try to deny it, my boy. Your feelings for her are as plain as the nose on your face. Which, I would venture, is the reason Lady Anne has sunk to this point of vileness. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. At least I know my Congreve."

They spoke no further until they had reached their destination.

It had turned out to be a beautiful day. A true English spring day. Drifts of yellow daffodils had appeared, all over the park. The sun was out, the air was crisp. It was excellent weather for a duel.

As Peeta and Lord Plutarch descended a low rise, they caught sight of Lord Finnick and his second, standing next to a heavy black carriage. From that point on, Peeta seemed scarcely aware of his feet, pulling him forward. Peeta was thinking that he would rather not die that day. There were many things he regretted, but his biggest regret was having wasted his time with the woman he imagined was sitting in that black carriage, hidden from view: Lady Anne.

Now Lord Finnick had seen him. Peeta marveled at how, in the morning light, the husband of Lady Anne was astonishingly beautiful. The sun, striking from a low angle, made his copper hair seem afire. And his green eyes were intense and penetrating. Yes, Peeta had been jealous of him. And he had striven very hard to prove himself better, at least in Lady Anne's eyes. What a fool he had been!

"Wait here," Lord Plutarch said to Peeta. "I will inquire as to whether there has been a reconsideration of terms. After all, no one wants to see two young men shoot each other. I least of all. Your sister will never forgive me."

Peeta watched as Lord Plutarch and Lord Finnick met. They immediately began a clipped discussion.

Peeta found himself hoping against hope -- might he live, after all? 

He detected movement from the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards the black carriage. The window curtains were now slightly parted. He thought he saw a slender, white hand holding them back. He pursed his lips in anger. Did his life really mean so little to her?

He heard his name called and turned once more. To his right, directly opposite the black carriage, two women were standing. One was his sister. The other was Katniss. His heart dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William Congreve (1570 - 1629), who Plutarch mentions in his conversation with Peeta on the way to the duel, was an English playwright who is credited with shaping the English "comedy of manners." (See: Jane Austen)


	17. LORD PLUTARCH DISCUSSES WITH LORD FINNICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plutarch's thinking is completely practical. His words to Peeta were very fun to write. 
> 
> And Lord Finnick is, of course, very noble. Because he's Finnick.
> 
> I re-wrote this chapter, it's very different from the original.

"Barbaric business," Lord Plutarch said, to Lord Finnick. "I understand why you must do it. Know, however, that my brother-in-law deeply regrets his actions and has offered to banish himself from London, if you will accept his word."

Finnick looked coldly at Lord Plutarch. "You know of course that I am not a bloodthirsty fellow."

"Of course!" Lord Plutarch said. "Everyone knows that. Good heavens, what are you about? We all understand, Lord Finnick."

When Lord Finnick did not immediately respond, Lord Plutarch said, "My wife and I could pay whatever you stipulate. That added to Peeta's estate would be considerable."

Lord Finnick raised his eyes and gazed intently at Lord Plutarch. "You and the Lady Primrose would do anything to save Peeta, it would seem."

Lord Plutarch nodded. "Of course. My wife -- even knowing the shortcomings of her only brother, it would shatter her to lose him. Especially in such a manner."

"And what if I were to ask for your entire estate? Would you do it?"

Lord Plutarch gave Lord Finnick a sharp look. "If you asked that, you are not the gentleman I thought you were." Lord Finnick remained silent. "But, if that would save Lord Peeta's life -- "

"Enough!" Lord Finnick said, raising his hand. "I would not ask that of you. Let us begin!"

Lord Plutarch thought he caught a note of -- almost -- desperation in Lord Finnick's voice. "You do not wish this," Lord Plutarch said, in a low voice. "You are miserable in your marriage. She has put you up to this. You yourself could not give a whit about how she carries on."

Lord Finnick turned his back on Lord Plutarch. "Call the seconds," Lord Finnick said.

Lord Plutarch waited a moment, but Lord Finnick was walking away too rapidly. He returned to Peeta, sorrowfully shaking his head.

"I shall miss," Peeta said. "It is abhorrent to me. He is the wronged party."

"Boy!" Lord Plutarch exclaimed. "You will hit him. Your sister would not survive if you did not."

"I cannot," Peeta insisted. "I will not take a life. Let mine be taken. So the sin shall be expiated."

Lord Plutarch gripped Peeta hard by the shoulders. "You shall hit him. And, if necessary, kill him. Do you understand? Your sister would die if you were killed."

Peeta was silent. Lord Plutarch signaled to Lord Finnick's second and the man came forward. Together, they examined the pistols. When the pistols proved satisfactory, Lord Plutarch gave a nod. The second went away. Peeta's face was white.

"Peeta!" Lord Plutarch said. "Remember your sister."

Peeta nodded. His eyes wandered again to the black carriage. He saw a white hand, laden with rings, move aside the window curtain.

"There she is," he said bitterly. "Butter would not melt in her mouth."

Then his eyes looked beyond the carriage, to the two women standing not far off, clutching each other's hands. "Take care of them," he said to Lord Plutarch.

Lord Plutarch's eyebrows rose. "Them -- ?"

"My beloved sister. And -- Katniss." Lord Plutarch watched as emotions played over Peeta's face. There was regret there. And sorrow.

"Will you beg, Lord Peeta?" came the voice from the carriage. "I can save your life, if you beg me to."

Lord Plutarch's lips tightened. "Be quiet!" he said, sharply. No further sound came from the carriage. Lord Plutarch turned back to Peeta. "Now, you must be a man. And see that the deed is done."

Peeta and Lord Finnick assumed their positions. Lord Plutarch had chosen the site well. Though the skies were clear, the sun was not shining directly into Peeta's eyes. He would have a very clear shot.

Suddenly, the door of the carriage was flung open, and Lady Annie emerged. She was dressed head to foot in deep mourning. A black lace veil obscured her features.

"Prithee, do not approach!" Lord Plutarch warned her.

Before Lady Anne could take another step -- because indeed Lady Annie had been intending to take a step, for that matter several steps (Lord Plutarch could read Lady Annie's mind all too well) -- a high-pitched woman's voice said, with extreme clarity and precision: "Black-souled witch! Do not dare take a single step toward my brother." Lady Primrose now came marching up, with thunder in her countenance.

"My dear wife!" Lord Plutarch sputtered. "This is highly irregular! You cannot be interfering in men's business!"

"Bloody hell!" Lady Primrose said, with both hands on her hips. "She's here, isn't she?"


	18. THE LADY ANNIE POINT OF VIEW CHAPTER NO ONE EVER ASKED FOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawd, at the rate I'm adding new scenes, this story is going to be super-long!

She had never expected Finnick to go through with it. Naturally, when confronted, she decided to confess all. It was over, she assured him. She wished never to see Lord Peeta again.

Finnick was beside himself with disgust. He insisted on sleeping in separate chambers. Lady Annie was left to spend many long, lonely days by herself, walking restlessly from bedroom to parlour, trying to devise all sorts of stratagems to lure back her husband or, failing that, Peeta.

She was bored with everything, bored with life, bored with the gold-on-gold damask wallpaper in her bedroom suite. She found little distraction, for she did not like to read, and no one visited.

She found out about the duel from a hasty message sent by her bosom fried, Lady Clove. "Can it be?" Lady Annie's first thought, upon reading Lady Clove's note, was: "Can my husband actually feel something for me after all? He must, or why would he bother challenging Peeta to a duel?"

She then got dressed, called for her carriage, and attempted to see Lord Finnick (he had taken rooms at his club in Mayfair). But the footman -- how tiresome! -- would not admit her. And she couldn't very well throw a tantrum on the street. She was many things, but she was most assuredly not common. So she returned to her home, deciding it was wiser to lure with honey rather than with vinegar. She ordered a set of dresses in deep, black velvet (they cost a thousand pounds each, but Lord Finnick had the means). And then she took to parading around Hyde Park, smelling salts held to her nose. A few young dandies were taken in, and offered her their arm so that she would not have to stroll unattended. Of course, she refused all their overtures (This was a part of her plan!) and continued to walk and sigh and tremble and pretend to cry.

Finally, the morning of the duel arrived. Lady Annie awoke with a splitting headache. She ordered her coachman to transport her to the place designated, and also took the precaution of hiding in the pocket of her skirt a small, pearl-handled pistol. Lady Annie was no stranger to the use of weapons; she had learned much from her Dear Departed Father. For weeks, she had wanted to wreak her revenge on Peeta, and she was of the impression that if Lord Finnick failed to finish him off, she would accomplish the deed herself.

* * *

Her palms dampened when she saw Peeta. Oh! He was so thin. And there were dark circles under his eyes. But he had a very Peeta look on his face. That stubborn, determined look.

Who were those two women standing off to the side? Good heavens, could it really be . . .

Lady Annie felt something quite new to her: a feeling of desperation. She wanted, quite frankly, to stop the whole charade, for that was what it was. She knew it, her husband knew it, and Peeta knew it. Why, even that dusky maiden probably knew it.

Lady Annie's grip tightened around her pistol. Her mouth was all set to call out his name. _I forgive you! If you just come back to me, my darling!_ All she wanted to do was take Peeta in her arms. _  
_

Suddenly, Lady Annie found her forward trajectory impeded by an immovable object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Lady Annie shoot Peeta herself? Will she shoot Lady Prim? Or Katniss?
> 
> The plot thickens. DUN DUN DUN!


	19. AN IMMOVABLE OBJECT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I completely changed how the duel went down. This story is growing by leaps and bounds.
> 
> There IS more on Finnick than there was in the original, and it feels right (at least to me). He deserves to be more than just the wronged husband.

And that immovable object proved to be none other than -- Lady Annie swallowed -- her husband, Lord Finnick.

"Wife," he said, though he seemed to spit the word like a curse. "You had best stay in the carriage."

"But, my Lord!" Lady Annie sputtered.

Without further ado, however, Lord Finnick spun his wife around and pointed her toward her carriage. "Go! I command it."

Her pretty face burning with shame, Lady Annie dared not insist. Besides, Lord Finnick seemed to be in high dudgeon. She had never seen him like this, never. Not even when had confronted her with the gossip about her infidelity. Then, Lord Finnick turned back towards Peeta. Well, not just Peeta, for Lady Prim was standing in front of her brother, her arms akimbo.

Lord Finnick gave her a slight bow. "My Lady!" he said, and this time he really meant it, "I beg your pardon for the -- er -- unpleasantness."

"Lord Finnick," Lady Prim said, her face softening, "I do not desire this duel to take place. And neither, I think, do you."

Lord Finnick dropped his eyes and shook his head. His lips trembled. Really, Lady Prim thought, she had never seen a man so handsome. He had the face of a Narcissus, or of a young sea god: high cheekbones, squared jaw, full lips. He had dressed somberly, in black, but that only served to intensify the deep green of his eyes. Lady Annie was indeed a foolish woman. She took a step closer to Lord Finnick. "My brother has been very foolish. I am heartsick over the misery he has caused you."

"My Lady," Lord Finnick said, "I know well the charms of my wife. It was a mistake, thinking I could change her."

"Do not, I beseech you, compound it with another mistake. My brother regrets the wrong he has done you. He is covered in shame. He can barely meet your eyes."

Lord Finnick kept his eyes stubbornly lowered to the ground. While he reflected, Lady Prim felt a small trill of hope rise in her heart. She could sense Lord Plutarch approaching from behind her, and she raised her hand in an impatient gesture, ordering him to stop. He stopped.

"My Lady," Lord Finnick said, finally. When he looked at her, his eyes were clear. "Your brother is most fortunate, to have you for a sister. It is on the strength of your goodness, and your love for him, that I accede to your request, and say there shall not be a duel today."

Tears sprang to Lady Prim's eyes. "You are so kind, Lord Finnick," she said. "I shall make sure that my brother lives in a way more suited to his true character. Far, far from the likes of her."

Lady Prim felt another movement behind her, and knew it was her brother. She turned. "Peeta," she said. "Lord Finnick has been most kind."


	20. HELL HATH NO FURY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the duel, Lady Annie's dashed hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." -- Shakespeare, I forget from which play.

Lady Annie was beside herself with rage. Not only had Lady Primrose intervened and taken Peeta off before he'd had the chance to grovel in front of her, but she had caught a glimpse of "the dusky maiden" (as she still referred to Katniss, whenever opportunity arose) standing next to Lady Primrose's carriage and watching with great anxiety as Peeta and Lord Plutarch approached her husband.

Then, suddenly, it was over. In disbelief, she saw her husband wave Peeta off, then turn his back and return to HIS carriage. She wanted to waylay him, but Lord Finnick was moving too quickly.

She had hoped he would return to their townhouse afterward, but he did not. She waited up for him, the entire night, a bottle of champagne ready in a silver bucket filled with ice, right next to their bed. Her gloriously thick red hair had been ever-so-slightly dis-arranged, as if she herself had just awoken from a deep sleep.

She had prepared her words carefully: "I am ready to do anything you wish, my dear husband. Even lick the bottom of your boot, if you would like." She had practiced saying this in the mirror, with her neck arched gracefully back.

But it was all for nought, for Lord Finnick never came.

She then thought of taking herself to Lord Finnick's club (where he had undoubtedly spent the night). But she did not like to be seen out and about, so early in the morning. It was common, and whatever Lady Annie was, she was most certainly not common.

All the following week, Lady Annie waited for Lord Finnick to return, but he did not. She wished to remind him that they had been three years married, and of those three years he had been in England only six months. Surely he did not expect her to behave like a nun! She was young, she was beautiful, men were throwing themselves at her feet! It was certainly through no fault of her own that she had been tempted into an affair by Lord Peeta. For Lord Peeta persisted in following her about with the round eyes of a wounded puppy. And in truth, he was quite handsome (though not, of course, as handsome as Lord Finnick)

It had been a very dull week. Her only amusement had been entertaining calls from her coterie, which included Duchess Clove, Duchess Glimmer of Norfolk, and several other high-born ladies. They had taken her for rides, and played the pianoforte for her, to help Lady Annie keep her spirits up.

They were all of the opinion that Lord Finnick would return to his senses, "soon enough."

"It does not matter," Lady Annie said, feigning a yawn. "It is all so exceedingly tawdry. Men are so very tiresome."

When she showed herself in public, Lady Annie made certain that she carried a Bible. From this she pretended to read at intervals.

But deep in her heart, resentment burned fierce. She would have back at Peeta and his odious sister! She had never been so insulted as when Lady Primrose had called her a "black-souled witch." And Lord Finnick had not even bothered to come to her defense! In fact, he had chuckled. She was not the witch, it was the dusky maiden. She decided that she would ferret out Katniss's history -- from whence had she come? Had she come from the colonies -- from Africa? Or India? Which Lord had discovered her? Who had brought her to Fair England? How skilled she must be in the Art of Seduction!

"In the name of all that is holy," Lady Annie swore, "I will expose this upstart for what she truly is. In the meantime, I shall spread all about London how Peeta has acquired a new mistress, and I shall say that this relationship has been encouraged by his hypocrite of a sister. I shall say how Peeta and the dusky maiden have debauched romps in the drawing rooms of his sister's house, how he takes her on the couch, on the floor, against the fireplace, or wherever he desires, and how willing this hussy is, for she has no morals, absolutely none. To even dare look on a lord -- she, a commoner! No, worse than a commoner -- a dusky commoner! Perhaps she is descended from slaves! Oh, horrors! How Peeta could even think of polluting his member by entering such as she! Who knows how many have preceded him! Oh, it is repulsive to contemplate."

And therefore she did contemplate, and lost herself in jealousy and hatred. In her heart of hearts (if such as Lady Annie could be said to possess a heart), she knew that Peeta would never come back to her, and this knowledge was bitter and galling in the extreme. Love? Was it possible that she loved Peeta? She had told him many times that she loved him, and he had loved her back. But now? Was it possible that it was not merely jealousy she was feeling, but grief?

Her feelings for Lord Finnick were also most confusing. At first she had loved him, and then she had missed him, and then she had gotten exceedingly bored, and then she had met Peeta again, and he had seemed so much handsomer than he had seemed before, and then there was the wildness of their year together, the knowledge that all of London was talking about them, and how the knowledge had given her a feeling of power, a feeling of omnipotence. She had enjoyed that feeling, had thrived on it. And now, with no man to adore her, she was bereft. This was a truly unforeseen and most unwelcome development.

Lady Annie, however, vowed not to lose any more time in disappointment or regret. She would destroy that dark-skinned woman. It would give her no end of pleasure to see that whore suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is beginning to diverge quite a lot from the original. Sorry!


	21. LORD PEETA'S NEW LIFE

Lord Finnick had spared him, and Peeta had seen how a true gentleman behaved. He now saw how wicked, how clever Lady Annie had been. He saw how he had allowed himself to be snared by her physical attractions. Now he was done with her and her games.

No one knew how Peeta had managed to come into London, deal with his servants, and leave so quickly without being spotted. For there were lookouts (paid for by Lady Annie) watching on his street. Nevertheless, he (no doubt with the aid of his sister) had managed it. The lookouts had been instructed to watch in particular for any "dusky women" entering and departing Peeta's townhome. It was frustrating when the woman or women did not materialize, because Lady Annie still had to pay (naturally) her lookouts' fees, which were exorbitant. After a week, the lookouts informed her that Peeta's servants had been let go. He had given orders to shut his London townhouse. He had taken the trouble to find positions for his servants in the households of his acquaintances, for most had been in his employ for many years. To those he was not able to place, he had given generous sums that he hoped would tide them over for several months.

For all of this, Lady Prim rejoiced. She and Peeta had many long talks: about her real feelings about his relationship with Lady Annie, and how he must promise that he would never, ever speak to her again. Peeta readily gave that promise, for he deeply regretted all the years of pain and suffering his actions had caused his sister.

Ha! Lady Anne thought to herself: he is going abroad again. She well knew of Peeta's pecadilloes with various French hussies. Paris was not so far from London; she imagined herself going there and surprising Peeta, who might be dismayed but would eventually welcome her back into his bed.

Lady Anne had friends in Paris herself. One of these, as luck would have it, was the second cousin of Peeta's second cousin, Lady Delilah Cray. This second cousin of Lady Delilah's was miffed at Peeta over some imagined slight, so he gladly agreed to keep Lady Anne informed if it so happened that Peeta turned up in Paris.

The weeks turned into months and Lady Anne began to lose all patience. In September (having passed a shockingly dull summer with no one to talk to other than Lady Clove -- who was making herself scarce now that she had found a new lover -- and Lady Glimmer, who was not quite as good at intrigue as Lady Clove), Lady Anne herself undertook a trip to Paris, while Lord Finnick was on a hunting trip in Wales. There, she attended mass daily (of course), but the sermons were twice as long as the sermons given by the Church of England. She began to hate the tediousness of these occasions, and cast about for a man she could take as a lover -- not to supplant Peeta, but simply to make the days in Paris go faster.

It turned out that the second cousin of Peeta's second cousin, a Lord Ambrose, was unhappily married, and not badlooking besides. His wife (who everyone called Greasy Sae behind her back), was a consumptive and the man and his wife had not had relations in almost two years. Therefore, Lord Ambrose and Lady Annie fulfilled each other's needs quite handily. It was unfortunate that Lady Annie could not help comparing Lord Ambrose with Peeta, and even with Finnick. She pushed those thoughts aside, or tried to. She bided her time, went to balls, met generals and statesmen, and even managed to meet a few members of European nobility, like Duke Hans of Hollenstein and Duke Franz of Bavaria. All her lovers, however, only increased her longing for Peeta. Not one of these men had Peeta's strong arms or as good an engine. Therefore, her hatred for Katniss increased exponentially, with each of her dalliances.

* * * *

In mid-summer, Peeta moved from his sister's, back to his own estate (which was not very far). It had pained him to leave his sister's abode. Tongues were starting to wag all over again (there are gossips even in the country), he had decided, for Katniss's sake, to live apart from her. That is, until he felt ready to propose. For his mind had been made up since the day of the duel: he wished to make Katniss his wife. Before he could accomplish such an aim, he knew he must manage his estate, which he had neglected for so long.

Peeta's mother was overjoyed to have him back. Though she was surrounded with good friends, nothing could equal the security of having the Earl (who she never thought of as "The Earl" even though that was his title) home. She began to instruct him as to the lives of the various tenants who worked their fields, and shod their horses, and kept the grounds and orchards luxuriant with flowers, hedges, and fruit. She told him stories of her childhood, and even a few of Peeta's childhood (though she avoided all reference, of course, to the harlot). And though she had never met Katniss, she had learned from her daughter Lady Primrose that Katniss was a well-bred, intelligent, and considerate young woman, quite the opposite of the women Peeta had previously taken up with. Not only that, she could sing like an angel.

As for Katniss, even after leaving Lady Prim's and returning to the Sisters of Charity, she found herself thinking often of Peeta. She had an inkling of his feelings for her, but she never entertained the idea that he might act on those feelings. She was sure that Lady Primrose and Peeta's mother would be dismayed if they learned that Peeta's affections were aimed at her. Peeta deserved a high-born wife, and now that he was proving himself a responsible gentleman, now that he was divested of Lady Annie, she was sure he would not be long in finding the right woman to take her place by his side as the Earl's lawful wife. In the meantime, she must find a way to support herself. She began to ponder the likelihood of being engaged as a servant. It would mean having to fetch and carry (She knew she would never find employment as a lady's maid, her manners were too rough), and working either as a scullery maid or some other menial form of domestic service.

* * * *

One morning, in late summer, Peeta awoke and realized he was happy. He knew well the cause of this happiness. And he thanked (not for the first, or even the twelfth time) what hand of fate had brought Katniss Everdeen into his life.

Now, he began plans in earnest: first, to add a library to his home. His parents, alas, like most of the English gentry, had never been much interested in books. But Peeta had developed an interest (not because of Lady Anne, however), and knowing now how much Katniss loved to read, he thought of building up a collection. Each time he had occasion to speak to Katniss, he would find out a little more about which books she had an inclination for. And then he would send agents to various booksellers, some in London, some in Dublin, some in Edinburgh, and have them purchase on his behalf the finest, rarest editions of particular books. Peeta spared no expense because he was very much in love.

Lady Prim suspected the cause of her brother's sudden interest in books. But she had never thought his feelings for Katniss were deep. She was grateful to Katniss because she had triggered Peeta's transformation. But she had under-estimated the depth of her brother's feelings.


	22. THE BEGINNING OF THE AFFAIR: THE BACKSTORY NO ONE ASKED FOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very early days of Lady Annie's marriage to Lord Finnick

Peeta had not been born the eldest son. He had an older brother, Mark, who would have inherited his father's title if he had only lived past five years of age.

Peeta had been two when his brother passed away. Indeed, he did not remember much about his brother at all.

It was lucky for him, however, that he inherited all: the title of Earl, the lands that comprised the Mellark estate, and his mother's undivided attention.

Of course, his mother loved Primrose, but she was only a girl. It was understood that boys were valued more, at least at that period of history. They stood to carry forth the family name. This was a responsibility Peeta had not taken seriously until very recently. Indeed, he had often rebelled against the constraints of family expectation.

Lady Annie's marriage (when Peeta was 21, and Annie 18) to Lord Finnick had increased this tendency towards rebelliousness. He knew Annie loved him, Peeta, not Finnick. Why she had to be married off to someone else was, to Peeta's way of thinking, nothing short of criminal. He departed for the Continent a month after the engagement was formalized.

Lady Annie had not been sad to hear of Peeta's departure because, well -- because Lord Finnick was an extremely handsome man. And wealthy, besides. Finnick himself adored her (or he did until he got to know her better) and the future seemed wonderful and glorious for the young couple. Until one fateful day:

(Re-enactment of the Fateful Day follows):

SCENE: An elegant bedroom. Bedding: Mostly powder blue.

Lord Finnick (after a morning romp with his wife): Annie, my love.

Lady Annie (quite sated after a morning romp with her husband): What is it, oh dear husband of mine?

Lord Finnick: No blossom is as beautiful as you.

Lady Annie: Oh come now, dear husband.

Lord Finnick: I do not jest, wife. You are as beautiful as a raincloud.

Lady Annie: I do not quite understand . . .

Lord Finnick (heaving himself on top of Lady Annie): A raincloud is heavy with rain.

Lady Annie: Oh. I see . . . QUITE heavy! (giggles)

(Interlude of kissing, moaning, etc)

Lord Finnick: Much as I detest this, I must impart some . . . news.

Lady Annie: Oh, my Lord. Is there another castle you have not told me about?

Lord Finnick: Indeed there is.

Lady Annie: And where is this castle? Pray it is in the Loire, for I long to spend part of every year in France.

Lord Finnick: My dear, my castle is much farther away than that.

Lady Annie: You cannot mean New America?

Lord Finnick: Oh, no, no. Not quite as far as that. It is just in India.

Lady Annie (pouting): Oh.

Lord Finnick: You will love this castle. It is situated in the state of Himachal Pradesh . . .

Lady Annie: Hima -- WHAT?

Lord Finnick: Himachal Pradesh, my love. It is an Indian province. In the very far north. Close to Tibet, in fact. The Indians venerate it because of the Golden Temple.

Lady Annie: Are there balls in India?

Lord Finnick: Balls? Oh, ha ha. I see. My balls will be in India. You can get further acquainted with them there.

Lady Annie (frowning): My Lord, how would we get to India?

Lord Finnick: By ship, of course. There is no other way.

Lady Annie: Ah. But -- I am seasick.

Lord Finnick: You are -- ?

Lady Annie: Yes. When crossing the English channel on summer trips to Paris, I would often heave over the side of the boat.

Lord Finnick: My love, this is tragic!

Lady Annie: Indeed. Let us think no more of the coming parting. Let us take as much pleasure as we can in today!

* * * *

Some weeks later:

Lord Finnick (at the dining table): My dear, I have received summons from my battalion commander, Lord Westville. I must return to India immediately. Have you given any more thought to --

Lady Annie: My new diamond necklace? Dearest husband, I wish the diamonds were larger.

Lord Finnick: I will remember that for next time. But my inquiry had more to do with --

Lady Annie: My upcoming birthday?

Lord Finnick: Oh, of course. (Leans forward and gives Lady Annie a passionate kiss)

Silence descends on the scene.

* * * *

Two months later:

Lord Finnick (preparing to go out riding -- alone -- in Regent's Park): I shall be back in a trice, my love. I am fond of riding, I do wish you shared this fondness with me.

Lady AnnIe: Good heavens, after this morning, riding would only worsen my sore bum. Oh pray, do not let my frailty detain you, my Lord! Prithee, entertain yourself. Dawdle, if you must.

Lord Finnick: You will not be -- lonely?

Lady Anne: Oh no, my Lord! I shall have tea with Duchess Clove.

Lord Finnick: Then I will depart forthwith. And if you have the opportunity to think further about --

Lady Annie: My new gown?

Lord Finnick: Of course. That.

Lady Annie: Or was it a trip to Paris?

Lord Finnick: Er --

Lady Annie: Only set a date, my Lord, and I shall be ready.

Lord Finnick: Umm. Well. You see, ah --

Lady Annie: Oh, do stop mumbling, dear husband! Off with you! And do take as long as you please!

* * * *

And so Lord Finnick had taken himself off to India. And at first, especially in the first week after his departure, Lady Anne had missed him exceedingly. She had even doubted the wisdom of her desire to stay behind. She had betaken herself to Lord Finnick's country estate, and tried to develop an interest in garden landscaping. But she all too quickly tired of that.

Then she had tried painting, but after executing a dozen or so deplorable still lifes, she had put the easel and paints aside (Not to mention, the smell of the oil paint was nauseating). She therefore counted it a stroke of the greatest luck when Duchess Clove insisted on her attendance at a ball in London. Lady Anne had donned a beautiful ball gown (given to her by Lord Finnick just before his departure, as a sort of palliative measure), and had a glorious time. Made twice as glorious because who should be in attendance at the ball -- none other than her besotted childhood playmate, Earl Peeta!

In the year since they had last seen each other, he had grown into a man. A very handsome, virile man. His cheeks still had the fresh bloom of youth (for he was only 22), but his jokes were ribald (attesting to several dalliances with French maidens, which caused even Lady's Clove's cheeks to flush) and his manner more at ease. Oh, how she had missed the sight of that glorious head of blonde hair! She had flown to his side immediately and he, though appearing to be quite taken aback by her attention, seemed more than welcoming. Not two weeks later, they were seen out together, in a carriage. This same carriage was seen more and more with its curtains drawn, and it was observed that the Earl's footman waited with his eyes cast down for a good interval of time before dismounting and knocking discreetly against a window and inquiring if the young Earl needed "more time."

The circumstances of such a dalliance were not at all uncommon of the England of their time. Indeed, everyone expected that nobles would 'play.' And there were many, many opportunities, given the habits of the leisured nobility. Lady Annie had whispered words of love to Peeta, and he to her, when they were children. If only Lady Annie's parents had not entertained such grand ambitions!


	23. MID-SUMMER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break from the Annie drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having so much fun re-writing this. The original didn't have this much dialogue. Anyhoo, next chapter there will be an unexpected visit from Lord Gale, Baron of Clappington, LOL

Lord Plutarch and Lady Prim had gone to the village on their estate. Here was a small stone chapel, built by Lord Plutarch's grandfather, and a small graveyard where all of Lord Plutarch's ancestors were buried. There was also a blacksmith, a tanner, various other craftsmen, and a small, six-room inn.

Lord Plutarch and Lady Prim alighted the carriage to stretch their legs. The villagers approached to greet them, one or two inquiring hesitantly as to the well-being of "Master Peeta." Lady Primrose thanked the villagers for their concern and said her brother was very well. She added that her brother would be out riding in the next day or so, the villagers would surely catch sight of him. The villagers smiled, happy to hear that all was well. They felt affection for Lady Prim and knew how devoted she was to Peeta. They expressed satisfaction at her assurances.

As Lord Plutarch and Lady Prim continued their perambulation of the village, the blacksmith and his assistant came out to greet them. And a little girl ran up and presented Lady Prim with a bouquet of daffodils. The people had been on that land for generations, and Lord Plutarch's family had always been fair in their dealings with them. If only all English gentry were as kind and equitable as the Heavensbees!

As they were heading back to the house, Lady Prim suddenly looked out the carriage window and said, "Look! Is that not Katniss and Peeta!" She immediately began to call out and wave.

Indeed, Prim was correct. Katniss had been persuaded to spend a weekend with Lady Prim, and as soon as Peeta had heard, he had chosen to spend that weekend with Prim as well.

"What do you mean? Where?" Lord Plutarch said, for he was ten years older than Prim and his eyesight was not as good as hers.

"Stop!" Lady Prim said to the coachman. The carriage came to an abrupt stop and Prim jumped out.

"Katniss! Peeta! Wait for me!" she shouted, picking up her skirts and preparing to dash.

Plutarch knew it was no use chasing after his wife. He instructed the coachman to continue on to the house.

Katniss and Peeta were just at the top of the long drive. They had apparently been out for a walk. Prim inserted herself between Katniss and Peeta, the three linked arms, and thus connected they walked joyously back to the house.

"How was your day?" Katniss asked Prim.

"Lovely!" Prim said. "We visited the blacksmith and Plutarch talked about horses. We stopped by a charming pub, right on the riverbank. The innkeeper makes a lovely shepherd's pie. How was yours?"

"It was lovely as well!" Peeta responded. "I enjoy conversing with Katniss. Do you enjoy my company, my lady?"

Katniss blushed. She did not think it proper for Peeta to be addressing her as "my lady." She dipped her head. "Yes," she mumbled.

"How far did you walk?" Prim asked. She was still trying to gauge the extent of her brother's feelings for Katniss, and liked to ask him leading questions.

"We walked down to the lake," Peeta said.

"Oh! I have not been for such a long time," Prim said. "You odious thing! You should have told me! I would rather have gone with you to the lake than talk with the blacksmith about horses. Peeta, when we were children, we used to swim in the pond by the house, do you remember?"

"Of course I remember," Peeta said.

"Let us have a picnic by the lake!" Prim suggested. "Perhaps tomorrow?"

* * *

Lady Prim brought up the idea of a picnic to the lake while they were having dinner that night.

"God's blood!" Lord Plutarch said. "The lake? What?"

"Peeta and I used to swim in the pond when we were children. It is ever so much fun."

"You and Peeta? Swimming in a pond? Good heavens!" Lord Plutarch exclaimed.

"Of course our governess was watching. It was nothing like your lake," Prim said. "It's about a third the size. But I have not been to the lake yet this summer. In fact, I do not think I have been to the lake yet this year." She gave a very pretty pout.

Lord Plutarch turned to Katniss. "Well, Katniss? Let us bring you into this conversation. Do you wish to have a picnic by the lake?"

Again Katniss was confused by the attention. She lowered her eyelashes and bit her lip. Peeta, watching her intently, wished he could put a hand against her cheek and . . .

"I have never been on a picnic," Katniss said. "I have never been to a seashore or a lake, not until today. I have only ever lived in the shire with my grandmother." As no one seemed inclined to respond, she continued. "Yes, I would like to have a picnic by the lake, Lord Plutarch. I think it would be most enjoyable."

Peeta, overjoyed, cried, "That is settled, then. Tomorrow, we shall have a picnic by the lake."

Lord Plutarch instructed the butler to instruct the cook and to prepare blankets and victuals and what-not, for a trip to the lake was almost an expedition, it involved so much planning that Lord Plutarch never engaged in the activity, not if he could possibly help it. But then, he realized with a pang, his wife was young. He wanted her to enjoy being married to him, for he loved her. He was surprised that she had not shared with him this childhood memory of her and Peeta swimming in a pond. But now that he knew, he decided that they would have picnics by the lake, as often as the weather permitted.

And then, since he was Lord Plutarch, and by far the oldest of the group, he thought about the swans that lived on the lake. There were a whole flock, and they liked to chase visitors, especially if people wandered too close to their nests. "Swans have very hard beaks," he said, but no one was listening to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been tinkering a bit with Katniss's character. I'll give her more of an interior life, next chapter.


	24. CONTENT AS I AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Gale of Northumberland puts in an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have not heard of him since Chapter 2. High time he put in an appearance!

The picnic at the lake was turning out a great success. Lady Prim had spared no necessities: there were three kinds of jam, cranberry and raisin scones, a crock of fresh butter, loaves of nut bread, wine . . .

The last Katniss had occasion to try a little bit. As before, she turned very red, then declared she had had enough. Peeta drank, but in moderation, and so did Lord Plutarch. Lady Prim had two glasses. She could not be sure, but Peeta seemed to be staring at Katniss with great intensity. _My brother has fallen in love_ , she thought. Surprisingly, it was not a disagreeable thought.

Peeta had taken the trouble of arranging a very large blanket on the ground. Katniss and Prim lay back, admiring the clouds. The swans were nowhere in sight, having been driven to the other side of the lake by Lord Plutarch's servants, who had pelted them with stones. Lord Plutarch had disappeared, heaven knows where, but no one missed him.

Suddenly, Prim heard Lord Plutarch call her name. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked over her shoulder. There was Lord Plutarch, walking next to a gentleman riding a fine chestnut mare. Lord Plutarch clearly knew him and was bringing him over to the group.

"My dear, have you met Lord Gale of Northumberland?" Lord Plutarch asked his wife.

"Of course! He was at the ball I gave, a month ago." She offered her hand to Lord Gale, who leaned down and gave it a respectful kiss.

Lord Gale then straightened and directed a meaningful gaze to Katniss, who had risen to her feet and was now standing with both hands behind her back.

"Lady Katniss, do you not remember me? I turned the pages while you sat at the pianoforte, at Lady Prim's ball."

Katniss blushed. "I do remember you, sir," she murmured.

"I have just come from attending service at Yorkminster. Good Lord, they have a new choir mistress. The choir can never recover. Reverend Chaff directed me here."

Peeta now came forward. "Lord Gale," he said, "What a pleasure it is to see you again." There was little pleasure, however, in his countenance.

"Earl Peeta," Lord Gale said, extending his hand. "I was pleased to hear that the deplorable business with Lord Finnick had been settled."

At this, Lady Prim raised both eyebrows, and Peeta's cheeks flushed. Katniss directed her gaze to the ground. The only one who seemed entirely unaffected by Lord Gale's statement was Lord Plutarch.

"Would you care to join us?" Lord Plutarch said. "We are having a simple picnic."

"If I am not intruding -- " Lord Gale said, looking pointedly at Peeta.

"No, not at all," Peeta said. "Sit with us. Acquaint us with what goes on in London. What is the latest gossip?"

"Peeta!" Lady Prim chided.

"The King goes hunting in Scotland at the moment. London is quite dull. Is it true you have closed your house?"

"I had forgotten how quickly news travels," Peeta said.

Lord Gale did not respond. He had already seated himself beside Katniss and thrown her an intent look which caused her to feel rather uneasy. Peeta seated himself on her other side.

"Wine?" Lord Plutarch said, offering Lord Gale a glass.

Lord Gale accepted the glass with alacrity. Then he leaned back and proceeded to make himself comfortable on the grass. A quick glance to his left, at Katniss, revealed a book by her side. He picked it up. "What is this?" he asked.

"It is nothing that would interest, sir," Katniss said. "It is merely a volume of poetry."

"Do not 'sir' me, Katniss. Gale is my name," Gale said, bestowing on her his most charming smile.

Katniss blushed and lowered her gaze, quite confused by the gentleman's attentive scrutiny.

"Katniss is a great reader," Peeta put in. "Do you enjoy reading, Lord Gale?"

"Oh, no," Lord Gale said, keeping his eyes on Katniss, "I am far too busy to read. Imagine someone bringing a book to a picnic!"

"She has been reading aloud to us," Peeta said, annoyance creeping into his tone.

"Indeed! What charming pastime!" Lord Gale said. "I apologize for the interruption. Do continue!"

"I -- " Katniss began.

"Katniss is tired. She has read quite enough already," Peeta said.

"Oh, nonsense!" Lord Gale said. "Surely it is not very taxing for Katniss to read one little poem?" The way he pronounced her name, especially the "S" at the end, seemed both teasing and intimate.

"I declare, this breeze is giving me chills! I must return to the house. Come along, Katniss," Prim said, getting up and arranging her skirts. "Do excuse us, Lord Gale. I have no doubt Lord Plutarch and Peeta can keep you suitably entertained."

Lord Gale scrambled to his feet. "Of course, my dear lady!" he said to Prim, with a deep bow. Then he turned. "Katniss," Lord Gale said, bowing again. The truth of the matter was, Lord Gale had intended to kiss Katniss's hand. Luckily Peeta had stood and was able to intercept him. And Lord Gale had to content himself with a bow so deep it was almost comical.

This last action effectively ended the picnic. Peeta declared he would walk with the women back to the house, Lord Gale frowned but kept his peace, and Lord Plutarch began to discourse enthusiastically on the many delights afforded by having so large a lake on one's property.

"Really, it is too disagreeable," Prim said, when she and Katniss and Peeta were almost at the house.

"What is disagreeable?" Peeta inquired.

"His showing up here like that," Prim said. "Unannounced."

"I think," Peeta said, slowly. "He sought out Katniss."

Katniss looked at him, startled. "That is most unlikely," she burst out.

"No, my dear brother is right," Prim said.

Katniss was about to protest but Prim placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Dearest Katniss, you are entirely too innocent. My brother is right. I believe this will not be the last time we entertain a visit from Lord Gale. The man does try my patience," Prim said peevishly.

Peeta had been watching Katniss's face. He suddenly said, "Dear sister, perhaps we are too hasty. Should we not defer to Katniss and permit her to decide whether she herself wishes to receive his attentions?"

Katness glared at him. "I do not wish to receive any man's attentions," she declared. "I am entirely content as I am."

Peeta fell silent, whether in amazement or embarrassment, we leave it to the reader to judge. Never, not once, in his entire life had he ever heard a woman declare her indifference to the opposite sex. And in such ringing tones, too! He was left in no doubt as to the sincerity of her pronouncement. Despite his rakish past, Peeta clearly had much to learn, especially about women.

Katniss picked up her pace. She wished to go to her room. She did not wish to talk anymore.

Lady Prim watched as her friend walked ahead. She caught her brother's look. "Oh, Peeta," Prim said, before hurrying after Katniss.


	25. KATNISS HAS A VISITOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Gale pays Katniss a visit. (This is getting longer and longer and longer, sorry. In the original, Lord Gale did not appear again. Or, at the most, one more time. Here, I'm making him a real suitor for Katniss)

Katniss did not come down for dinner that night, nor for breakfast. Indeed, she felt embarrassed, humiliated, angry. Her pride had been stung by Peeta's insinuation that she might entertain any advances from Lord Gale. She may be only a poor orphan, but she was . . . not that sort of woman. She contemplated leaving that very afternoon, but her respect for Lady Prim, and her gratitude for Lady Prim's kindness, stayed her.

Peeta, on the other hand, was far from calm. Directly after breakfast, he went to the library and paced. He heard the door to the library being pushed open, then shut quickly, as if whoever it was had seen him and then tried to hide. He knew it was her. He hurried to the door and flung it open. She was almost too quick for him.

"Katniss!" he called. She had been about to head out the French doors to the garden.

She stopped, but she did not turn. Peeta walked up to her.

"I wish to apologize," he said.

"For what?" Katniss said, keeping her face averted. "You have done nothing wrong."

"But I offended you yesterday. As we were returning from the picnic."

"You did not offend me, sir. Whatever gave you that idea . . . "

"Let us not play games with each other -- " he began.

Her manner grew instantly cold. "I do not play games," she said. "I am always direct and honest in dealings with people."

At that moment, the footman entered, announcing a visitor.

Peeta, assuming it was for him, ran an impatient hand through his hair. "Tell the visitor I shall be out directly."

"It is not for yourself, my Lord," the footman said, with an impassive face.

Peeta looked up, startled. "Who is the visitor?" he asked.

"Lord Gale of Northumberland," the footman said.

Him again! Peeta could have growled. "Tell him -- "

"Please inform Lord Gale I shall meet with him in the sitting room," Katniss said.

Peeta turned to look at her, his mouth hanging open in an unflattering gape. Her face heated, but she told herself she must do this. She must see Lord Gale.

"Bloody hell! Did you not just tell us that you wanted nothing of his attentions!" Peeta exclaimed.

"Excuse me, my Lord," Katniss said, giving what she thought was a passable curtsy, her irritation growing.

"Katniss -- " Peeta began, but she had already exited the room.

 _What the devil has happened_ , Peeta thought.

* * *

Katniss entered the sitting room, her heart thudding madly. Lord Gale, who had been standing expectantly by the couch, broke out in a wide smile. Once again, Katniss found herself filled with irritation.

"My Lord," she said, as calmly as she could. "What brings you this morning?"

"I was headed home," Lord Gale said. "Since the Heavensbees are on my way, I wished to pay my respects."

"I shall send for Lady Prim," Katniss said, backing up towards the door, which was still ajar.

At that moment, Peeta entered. "Well, this is a coincidence," Peeta said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

Lord Gale frowned. "Merely a courtesy call, Peeta," he said.

"Indeed, indeed," Peeta said, advancing further into the room and making it clear he had no intention of leaving Katniss alone with Lord Gale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katniss has an unfortunate rebellious streak. And Peeta isn't making things any better by his obvious jealousy. And I am really enjoying writing this dialogue.


	26. FROM A SOURCE ENTIRELY YOURSELF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta is on the brink of saying something.

Fortunately, Lord Gale's visit had been a quick one. Seemingly constrained by the presence of Peeta, he brought up the weather, and when both Katniss and Peeta gave merely perfunctory responses, he tried talking about crops. On this topic, Katniss remained silent. Eventually, Lord Gale was forced to concede defeat and take his leave.

Bowing deeply, Lord Gale said, "I look forward to our next meeting, my Lady."

It was fortunate Lord Gale could not see Peeta rolling his eyes behind him.

Shortly after Lord Gale's departure, Katniss announced to Lord Peeta, Lady Prim and Lord Plutarch that she would return home the next morning.

"I am too much in your debt," she told Lady Prim.

"Nonsense!" Lady Prim burst out. "It is we who are in your debt!"

Looking around at the three people she had come to know so well in the past few months, Katniss felt tears sting her eyes. She knew she must leave; it was not proper for a woman in her position to count on the hospitality of her betters.

"Please, Katniss," Lady Prim said. "Stay a while longer. We shall be bereft ... "

"My Lady," Katniss said, with a lump in her throat, "much as I appreciate your kindness and generosity, I have always known my place is not among the likes of you."

"My dear!" Prim burst out, coming forward and grasping Katniss's hands. "I shall miss your company. So much!"

"Likewise," Lord Peeta said, not relying on himself to say more.

Given it would be the last dinner for a time, Lady Peeta had ordered the cook to prepare Katniss's favorite meal: lamb stew. Conversation was somewhat stilted, however. Lady Prim could not disguise her disappointment, and Katniss kept her head lowered for most of the meal, only picking at her plate.

"When shall we see you again?" Lord Plutarch inquired, because he had genuinely enjoyed Katniss's presence, especially since it made Lady Prim so happy.

"My Lord," Katniss said. "It may be a very long time."

This response had the effect of making Peeta feel a black despair. "Nay, I shall not permit more than a fortnight to pass without seeing you."

Katniss took a sip from her water glass, then fastened her serious, grey eyes on him. "Sir, my home is in Yorkshire. With the Sisters of Charity. That is where I can do the most good. And the Sisters are as family to me. They took me in when I had no one. I cannot very well forget."

Lord Plutarch said, "My dear! We quite understand. Do not worry yourself, we shall always welcome you. Consider us, too, members of your family."

Katniss was so overcome by this kindness that she could not speak.

The meal ended quickly, and Katniss made known her intention to retire early. Peeta rose and said, "Katniss, a word in private, if I may."

Katniss hesitated.

"Peeta," Lady Prim said, "Would you take Katniss to the library? I have told her she may help herself to any of the books. Perhaps you could assist her?"

"Yes, of course!" Peeta responded.

Katniss nodded, and Peeta offered her his arm. She took it, and they proceeded slowly to the library.

Once there, Peeta shut the door and sighed.

"Katniss," Peeta said. "You must know that I admire you so much. You are not like any woman I have ever known."

Katniss fastened Peeta with an unfathomable look, then shook her head. "That is because you have not known any orphans. Before me." She quickly turned to the shelves, to hide her agitation.

"Katniss!" Peeta said. "I meant to ask you to teach me. Teach me the proper way to be with you. For if you do not, then I must sink back into that swamp of . . . of despair where I was until I met you. And I cannot go back there. I will not go back there."

Katniss stopped. She turned. "Peeta," she said, in a much gentler tone of voice, "You know I cannot teach you anything. That is not my place."

Peeta's brow furrowed. "You think it is not your place to teach me how to be good? You are mistaken: you can teach me. I know it is an arduous task, and for that reason I am impatient; I must begin at once. I am sorry if I offend you. I do not use words well, unlike you . . . "

"On the contrary, sir," Katniss said, slowly. "You are good with words. Better than perhaps anyone I have ever known."

"Ah! Now it is my turn to say: you say that because I am the first fool you have ever known. In the past I have used words for one purpose, and for one purpose only: and that is to entertain. But you -- when I listen to you, I . . . have an instinctive sense of comfort, of calmness. Your words move at bright speed, and when your words are matched with the look in your eyes, I am inclined to spend my day at your feet, listening and remarking at each turn of phrase. You have captured me, dear Katniss. Please, do not turn away . . . "

Katniss's heart began beating uncomfortably loud. She mustered her courage, however, and said, "Peeta, everything you desire to be is already within you. I give you nothing. Whatever peace and calm you experience now comes, I assure you, from a source entirely yourself . . . "

Before she could speak any further, Peeta approached, reached for her hand, and pressed his lips to the back of it.

Katniss's first instinct was to pull back. At the same time, she was possessed by a strange, unfamiliar heat. When Peeta raised his hand to the back of her head, pressing her gently forward, she knew his intention, as clearly as if he had spoken it aloud. But she could not allow it. She took a step backward. She could feel the heat radiating from him, and dared not raise her eyes.

"There is something I must tell you -- " Peeeta said, his voice low and thick. "Do not, for God's sake, push me away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original, they were already kissing here.
> 
> NO. THERE MUST BE MORE ANGST.


	27. A WOMAN SCORNED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High drama, because Lady Annie.

Lady Annie was driving her latest lover, Darius, mad. The truth was, she was tiring of him, but he was not intelligent enough to read the signs.

Behind his back, Lady Annie mercilessly dissected his physical shortcomings -- his utter hairlessness, his skinny shank limbs, the way his eyes crossed at the height of ecstasy.

She and Lady Clove were tittering over Lady Annie's descriptions. Both women were reclining indolently in their morning robes. They had nowhere to be until mid-afternoon, and Lady Anne was spending the night -- no, the month -- with her acolyte.

"My dear, you are too, too naughty!" Lady Clove laughed. "You are too much of a minx for the poor ginger!"

"Am I?" Lady Annie said. "I do believe I am!"

"Why do you simply not end it with him?" Lady Clove said. "There are so many fish in the sea!"

Lady Annie had had this same thought, many times. But then she remembered Peeta. She frowned. Lady Clove observed the frown and immediately guessed the cause.

"I have seen her, you know," Lady Clove said, wishing to incite Lady Annie to some fit of anger. She did enjoy provoking her friend, which was not nice, but it was dull to be nice.

"Who?" Lady Annie said, though she knew exactly who Lady Clove was referring to.

"Who else? The darkie," Lady Clove said.

"Where!" Lady Annie said, sitting up straighter, her eyes acquiring a cruel glint.

Lady Clove had not actually seen Katniss, but she wished to provoke Lady Annie, so she made something up: "She was getting out of his carriage, and her dress was pulled low over one shoulder. Peeta was with her, and his cravat was undone."

Lady Annie's body was so taut she might have been a piano wire. Her hands gripped the arms of her chair, so hard the knuckles turned white.

"When?" she hissed.

"Oh, about a fortnight ago," Lady Clove said. "But surely you cannot be . . . envious? She is quite plain, you know. Clearly she possesses certain -- ah, skills."

"She may be . . . serviceable," Lady Annie gritted out, "but Peeta will tire of her soon enough."

"Oh, of course! All men must be allowed to work certain things out of their system. It is similar to a fever . . . "

The slap that landed on Lady Clove's cheek was quite unexpected. She blinked.

"Pray, never mention that harlot again," Lady Annie said.

Lady Clove blinked but made no reply. Her hand went slowly up to her cheek, which had turned a bright red. She swallowed.

"Oh come now, don't be dull," Lady Annie replied. "You know how furious the mention of that filthy whore makes me."

Lady Clove still could not speak. Lady Annie stood. "I shall see myself out."

She then marched to the door in high dudgeon. Panic seemed to suffocate her. She summoned her carriage. By the time it rolled up to the entrance, she had drawn up a plan.

_I shall go to Peeta's estate, and if I find that filthy whore there, I shall -- !_

She seated herself in her carriage, feeling somewhat light-headed.

_He is not expecting me. I shall surprise him! If I find them there together, I shall --!_

Her fists clenched. I shall see to it that she is thrown into Newgate! How dare she put her filthy, dark hands on my Peeta!  
  



	28. PARTING IS SUCH SWEET SORROW

Katniss was back in her room, arranging her hair and fastening her bonnet. Her bags were packed; all she needed to do was take them down to the coach, which was waiting for her at the entrance.

She looked anxiously at her reflection in the mirror. Her face seemed utterly transformed. Her skin was translucent, as if lit from within. Slowly, she ran her fingers over her mouth. Then she closed her eyes, remembering the sharp ache that filled her at the first touch of Peeta's lips on hers. Slowly, she brought a hand up to the back of her head, as if she could still feel the pressure of Peeta's hand there.

"Could I -- could I possibly be in love with him?" she said aloud, wonderingly.

They had kissed -- what if a servant had caught them? She could not deny that he lit a flame within her. His blue eyes lit on hers, and it was as if an invisible force drew them together. He'd placed his arms around her and drawn her close, and it felt as if a storm had shattered within her. "Katniss, Katniss," he'd murmured, burying his face in her hair, "I want to give you everything." At the last, he'd said three words, that she felt could not possibly be true. After he said them, he'd pulled back a little, caught her chin in one large hand, and said, "I know you don't believe me, but I do love you." Then his lips had descended on hers.

She had never kissed a man before, had never felt a desire to kiss a man before, but Peeta's lips on hers elicited a hunger that surprised her by its intensity. The back of her head rocked against the wall as Peeta leant against her. She felt as if she were melting, as his lips traveled her mouth, her cheeks, her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut. _If only --_

Suddenly, she remembered who she was, and stiffened. She pushed him off her, saying, "Peeta, please." The plea scraped from her throat. She was suddenly assailed with doubts.

"What is wrong?" Peeta said, immediately letting her go.

"Everything is wrong. This -- " She gestured between them, "cannot be." Afraid to say more, she ran out of the room.

Now, looking at herself in the mirror, remembering how Peeta's kisses had enflamed her, she knew she had made the right decision. She had to leave. This sad longing must lead nowhere. She must let him go.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Madame, do you require assistance with your luggage?" came the voice of a footman.

Katniss walked to the door and flung it open. The man gaped at her. "Yes, please," Katniss said.

The servant grabbed her bags -- two small, paltry things -- and led the way downstairs. Katniss held her head high. Peeta was standing by the entrance. She tried not to look at him, but as she passed, he grabbed her hand, and pressed his lips to the back of it. The next instant, she had tugged her hand free and was out the door, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

She practically flew down the steps, toward the door of the waiting coach. She could not bear this parting.

_I should never have allowed him to kiss me._

She arranged herself on the seat and buried her face in her hands, sobbing as if her heart would break.


	29. TO BE HAPPY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Lady Lavinia, Finnick's aunt, who will recur.
> 
> (In the original, I had an Annie chapter before this one, which I decided to cut because a little of Annie goes a long, long way)

"My dear nephew," Lady Lavinia, Finnick's aunt, said one Sunday, "I must share with you a dream I had last night."

Finnick was looking out the window at the bright London day. He was not paying particular attention to his aunt.

"Nephew! I declare, you have not heard a thing I said!" his aunt burst out.

Finnick blushed and turned back to her. "You were saying -- something about taking the waters in Bath?"

At that moment, Lady Lavinia's heart broke. Her nephew looked so haunted, so -- broken.

She loved Finnick. After all, he was the only child of her departed brother, Lord Thom.He had been so brave all these months, putting up with all the gossip, all the innuendo. Never once had he lost his dignity. If Lady Lavinia so much as caught a glimpse of that harlot, she would smack her in the face with her fan.

"No, I was not talking about Bath. No."

"I beg your pardon, dear aunt," Finnick said. "I have been rather distracted of late."

"Finnick! Dear boy, you must go away from London," his aunt said.

"But why should I? Dear Aunt, I would miss your presence too much," Finnick said, giving Lady Lavinia a sincere smile.

"Oh, rubbish!" his aunt said. "Finnick, do not act as if there is nothing weighing on your spirit. There is no need to put up a front with me!"

Finnick turned his face away. "I am awaiting the papers from my solicitor. After they are done, I shall sign them and leave."

"Yes, and in the meantime, you should do something. You should go out, my dear boy. You are still young. You cannot let her break you!"

Finnick sighed. "I am fine, dear aunt. Do not trouble yourself about me."

"And why not?" Lady Lavinia burst out. "You are all that I have left in the world. It hurts the deepest part of my soul to see you suffer."

"I shall go out tonight, aunt, if it pleases you that I go out."

Lady Lavinia nodded with satisfaction. After a short silence, she said, "I did not tell you of the dream I had last night."

Finnick turned back to his aunt, eyebrow raised. "A dream?"

"Yes," Lady Lavinia said, half-closing her eyes. "I dreamt you were with a lady and were absolutely happy. Your face was aglow, your whole manner -- delightful."

Finnick surprised her by bursting out in a loud laugh. "Dear Aunt, I cannot believe you had that sort of dream about me!"

"My dear boy, you were fully clothed. So was the lady. Do not be rude."

"Of course," Finnick said, but he kept shaking his head and smiling.

"She had black hair, cut very short -- "

"Cut short! Are you sure it was not a man you saw me with?" Finnick said.

Lady Lavinia turned bright red. "Heavens! Finnick, you are not serious -- ? I had heard stories, but -- Finnick, you are not -- ?"

Finnick got to his feet, still smiling.

"Well, dear aunt, now you have made me laugh, the world looks much brighter. Shall we promenade?"

"Yes! And afterwards, tea at St. James!" She was sharp as a tack, despite her age. At 78, she had heard it all. The events of the last year and the mockery of her nephew's marriage were deeply unsettling to her. And now she wished him to be out in society again, so that he would realize how many fine ladies there were in the world.

A quick grimace passed over Finnick's face. "I do not particularly like the thought of -- seeing people," he said.

"Come now, nephew, put a brave face on. You have nothing to be ashamed of." When he remained silent, Lady Lavinia said, "I do so want you to be happy."


	30. AN UNEXPECTED MEETING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Annie turns out to be a bundle of contradictions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not in the original. I wrote it pretty fast, and the last part I was really winging it. Been fussing with it to clear up a few inconsistencies.

Lady Annie was frowning. Peering out her carriage door, she squinted at the shadowy tenements surrounding her carriage. A few scruffy ruffians loitered at the entryways, swigging deeply from bottles. It was late, very late, but the district, Cheapside, was as busy and loud as it surely was in the daytime. She could hear the din of squalling babies and arguing adults.

She had received a tip from one of the spies whose services she had begun to employ. Here, there were a number of dusky ladies of the night, one of whom matched a description of Katniss.

The spy was sitting with her coachman, up atop the carriage. She rapped sharply on the roof. Presently, a face presented itself at the window. "Yes, my Lady?" said the spy.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Lady Annie asked.

"Yes, my Lady. Right there." The spy pointed at a narrow building. "Shall I go and inquire?"

"No, thank you," Lady Annie said. "I shall go myself." She would relish the confrontation with Peeta's whore. To think this whole time, the woman had presented herself as an innocent orphan with the Sisters of Charity! Clearly, she had fooled the Heavensbees and Peeta.

The spy opened the carriage door and she alighted. He offered her a hand, but she would not touch it. She felt his watchful gaze as she made her way toward the building. The drunks she passed were too far gone to do more than leer. Carefully lifting her skirts, she ascended the tall, creaky steps. Her pulse quickened, not from physical exertion, but from the joy of finally being able to expose the dusky harlot.

_And then Peeta will beg my forgiveness._

_And then he will fall back in love with me._

_And then I shall do what Peeta begged me to do, last year: I shall divorce Lord Finnick. But before I do so, I shall make Peeta grovel.  
_

For a moment, she remembered the freedom she had enjoyed as the wife of a wealthy peer. Of course, Peeta was by no means impoverished, but Finnick's wealth was far greater. Would Peeta be able to provide her with diamond necklaces and an array of satin ball gowns? Perhaps not, but in return he would offer her a slavish devotion. She badly missed being the object of his unstinting admiration.

Just as she put her hand to the doorknocker, the door was pulled open from the inside. "How did they know to expect me?" Lady Annie thought vaguely. And then she froze.

Looking at her, from a few feet away, was Lord Finnick, her husband. Clearly, he had been about to exit the building. Her tongue lay leaden in her throat. Finnick appraised her coolly. Ah, those eyes! Those brilliant green eyes! Lady Annie's lip curled. But what was he husband doing here?

"I see you have been keeping busy, my husband," Lady Annie said, her voice dripping scorn.

"What business is it of yours how I have been keeping myself?" Finnick said, and made to pass her.

"I am still your wife, Finnick, even though you have lately been taking extraordinary pains to avoid me."

An array of emotions played over Finnick's features. Finally, he frowned. "Madame, I do not consider myself your husband. What remains is merely a formality. You shall soon hear from my solicitor."

"Your solicitor! Good heavens! How sordid! This is quite beneath you, my Lord!"

"Good evening," Lord Finnick said, tipping his hat. And this time he really did pass her, and made his way quickly to the street. Lady Annie turned back to look at him, trills of alarm running over her. Was Finnick planning to divorce her? Surely not! He could not be serious? At his words, she found herself feeling strangely bereft. Whereas, mere moments before, she had contemplated leaving him for Peeta, now she was annoyed by Finnick bringing up anything as uncouth as the word 'solicitor.'

Lady Annie was gripped by warring impulses. On the one hand, she wished to go after her husband, to demand a full explanation of his business in this house of ill-repute. But then, she would have to account for her presence there -- perhaps she could say she had come to attend to the poor single mothers within? But then, it was so late at night. Who did charity work at such an hour? She would have to come up with another reason.

Well, if Lord Finnick had come to pleasure himself for one night, what business was it of hers? She frowned. She realized that she was annoyed because she knew Finnick was not the whoring type. No, he would much rather sleep alone, in bed, than go to a brothel.

Then the notion came to her that perhaps he, too, had fallen for the charms of that dusky maiden! Heaven forbid!

She would toss that whore out on her arse. She raised her gloved hand, and rapped with the knocker.

No response came. She banged the knocker hard. Still no response. She fought the disappointment. Someone inside had no doubt been eavesdropping on her conversation with her husband. That someone might even be Katniss!

She must know the truth. She kept up her knocking. Perhaps she could order her footman to ram in the door. She turned, and saw that the spy and the servant were both standing by the carriage, gaping at her, a look of concern on both their faces.

* * *

The brothel madam, a buxom 45-year-old named Judith Callaway, had never seen anything like the highborn woman now standing at the entrance. She was lovely, with skin the color of fresh milk, and a profusion of bright, red curls peeking out from beneath the hood of a sumptuous, velvet cloak.

"My lady!" she burst out, but in the next instance, the lady had brushed past her and entered the establishment.

This was too much. Judith set her lips in a grim line and yelled, "Oyyy! I don't care who you are, Miss Hoity-Toity, but no one enters my establishment without my say-so!"

At the sound of the commotion, a very large, dusky woman came stomping out of a back room. Lady Annie stared at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Annie was thinking of divorcing Finnick, but when he beats her to the punch, she gets angry, LOL
> 
> Also, Finnick going to a brothel, ehem! His aunt wanted him to 'go out' and he promised her he would, but I'm sure she did not mean for him to go to a brothel. Oh well!


	31. CATFIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These last two chapters weren't in the original. I'm experimenting with writing in different 'period' settings.

"Good Lord!" Judith Callaway and her trusty maidservant/bouncer, Seeder, were resting after the evening's dramatics. "Did you ever see such a woman?"

"No," Seeder said, shaking her head. Her cheek had a long scratch, from one of Lady Annie's fingernails. She was applying a cold plaster to it. It was not the worst cut that Seeder had ever received. What was worrisome was that several of their gentlemen clients, scared out of their wits by the hubbub, had immediately decamped, thinking they were about to be involved in a police raid.

"Are you all right?" Judith asked Seeder. She felt exceedingly guilty. She should never have opened the door, but was taken in by the highborn lady's beauty. "I thought she was here for an APPOINTMENT."

Seeder snorted. "It would have done that woman a world of good, if she'd had an appointment. Instead, she started a catfight. What was she after, anyway?"

"It's what all those highborn ladies are after: their husbands." Seeder raised an eyebrow and looked at her employer. "I mean," Judith said. "The women their husbands are sleeping with."

"So her husband's one of our clients?" Seeder asked.

"That's what I think she was on about. She kept saying a name -- Cat or something like that."

The two women pondered this. There was a woman in the establishment whose name was Cat. But it could not possibly be the same Cat. The highborn had been looking for "a dusky whore" and their Cat was as white as the driven snow.

"So," said Seeder thoughtfully. "Why look here? There are so many places in London where gentlemen can indulge in their taste for dark meat."

"Mayhap she has tried all those other places already," Judith said.

"Her husband must be quite a catch, if she's going to such lengths," Seeder said.

Judith nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, back in her carriage, Lady Annie's right cheek was already beginning to bruise. What a strength that big, dusky woman had! She should have sent for a policeman.

Lady Annie had assumed the big woman was Katniss's mother. After all, the spy had been so sure that Katniss belonged to that establishment. And the big woman and Katniss did share a dusky complexion. Katniss's was a shade lighter, but clearly she and the big woman shared blood.

Upon seeing the big, dusky woman, Lady Annie had begun screaming, "Where is she? I know she is here somewhere! Where are you hiding your daughter?"

"Stop 'yer screeching!" Seeder had blared. "This is a respectable establishment. And you're trespassing!"

But Lady Annie refused to stop screeching, and Seeder had perforce to resort to slapping. After which, she scooped the screaming Lady Annie in her arms, and deposited her on her bum on the pavement. Out of the corner of her eye, Seeder had seen the waiting coach, and the alarmed glances of two men, clearly the lady's employees. "Make sure she doesn't come back here, ever again!" Seeder had shouted at the two men. "Or I'll box her ears!"

Now, bundled in her carriage, Lady Annie's brain kept running in circles. Finnick, Peeta, the big, dusky whore, Peeta's mistress ... images of these were impossible to dislodge. She clenched her fists. Oh, she would find a way to rid the world of this whore, if it was the last thing she did.

As soon as she was back home, she ran straight to her looking glass. How appalling! The right side of her face was beginning to swell. She could not possibly show herself in public, not for a month, at least.


	32. HEARTACHE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Lady Laurentia, Peeta's widowed mother.
> 
> I wished I hadn't named Finnick's aunt and Peeta's mother Lavinia and Laurentia in the original. But I couldn't think of a good name for Lady Laurentia, so L & L it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very different from the original. I cut and paste two different chapters here.

Peeta was preparing to return to his estate. Lady Prim had tried her best to make the dinner festive. She and Lord Plutarch had uncorked some of their best wine, for Peeta could not say when he would return. But there was a feeling of gloom over the dinner table, despite all of Lady Prim's best efforts. Peeta kept sighing and lowering his eyes. He spoke when addressed, but seemed pensive -- even, melancholy.

Lady Prim ate little, despite the fact that there was a fine roast, and despite the fact that Peeta -- who had offered to carve -- had put a generous serving on her plate. After, they all retired to the library for a glass of sherry. The fire was burning brightly, and Lord Plutarch challenged Peeta to a game of backgammon. Peeta's eyes kept wandering to the chair where Katniss had liked to sit, a book open on her lap. She had been there just two nights previous. He sighed.

Lord Plutarch behaved as if completely oblivious. "Peeta, you are miserable at this game," he chortled. "I expected more of a challenge." Peeta glanced down at the board, but said nothing. He was to depart early the next morning. The time he had given the groomsmen was eight o'clock. He ended the game quickly, accepted defeat with good grace, and bade his sister and Lord Plutarch good night.

A worried frown creased Lady Prim's forehead. "Are you not feeling well, Peeta? Is something wrong?"

Peeta did not look at his sister. "I am most well. I am only -- a little tired."

"Would you like some tea sent up to you?" Prim offered.

"No, it is not necessary," Peeta said, looking at Prim and smiling faintly. "I shall be much better tomorrow."

"Sleep well, brother," Lady Prim said softly.

Peeta smiled at his sister and bid her and Lord Plutarch goodnight.

As he mounted the stairs, he thought longingly of Katniss. Try as he might, he could not quell those thoughts. He went straight to bed, though he did not sleep at all peacefully. The next morning, he was outside, waiting for the groom to bring up his horse. It was still summer, and it was not cold, but suddenly he started to tremble, thinking of the ride home, and arriving to the large, empty estate. Well, of course, his mother, Lady Laurentia, would be happy to see him. But he would miss the company of Lady Prim and Lord Plutarch.

He had waited by the front entrance, on the day of Katniss's departure. "I wanted to wish you Godspeed," he said, but she barely looked at him. Peeta noticed with a pang that her eyes were brimming with tears, which he would have tried his best to wipe away if not for her obvious wariness. He said the words he thought he would never have occasion to say again, not after Lady Annie: "I love you." Katniss had hurried to her carriage and got in quickly. Peeta felt both his spirits and body aflame, ran up the stairs, threw himself on his bed, and lay there miserable until his sister called him down for dinner.

His sister's house was now filled with memories of Katniss, which pained him exceedingly. He knew it would be best for him to return to his estate. But even there, his love for Katniss grew stronger, day by day. He wished to make her his wife, but did not know how to make his wishes plain. She must know that he was in love with her. From the patient way she consented to spend time with him, he knew she must feel -- if not love -- at least, affection for him. Affection he would be happy with, for one must start somewhere. And, given what she knew about him (Peeta sincerely hoped she had not heard everything), he could not blame her for hesitating to reveal the extent of her feelings. He was a gentleman, but not a fool. _You've made your bed_ , he chided himself, _and you will damn well sleep on it._

There were still the rare nightmares about Lady Annie. In his dreams, his former lover heaped abuse on him: _Stupid man, you'll do as I say. Submit to me . . ._

 _Never_. His breath stuttered in his lungs. _Never again._

In his dreams, Annie screamed, _It will be my way, or die._

He would wake, gasping, looking fearfully around the dark room.

 _I shall get Katniss back_ , he swore. _Nothing will stop me._

Two months passed. Peeta thought often of the kiss he and Katniss had shared. He threw himself into the managing of his estate. His mother was gratified and relieved, for worries about her son had long plagued her.


	33. SERVICE AT YORKMINSTER CATHEDRAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Prim and Lord Plutarch discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter (not in the original)

Lady Prim was wandering in her rose garden, snipping blooms for the house. Peeta had just left, and she had much on her mind.

Lord Plutarch came and found her. He looked down at the basket Lady Prim was carrying, and noted how many blooms she had snipped.

"I did not know you liked that color so much, my love," Lord Plutarch said.

"What color?" Lady Prim said. Then she looked down. "Oh!"

"Yellow. Do they remind you of someone?"

"No," Lady Prim started to say. Then she said, "Yes. They remind me of Katniss."

"Indeed!" Lord Plutarch said. "Why?"

"I'm not sure," Lady Prim said. "Perhaps it was that one day she came down in that dress."

"Ah!" Lord Plutarch said.

"She was so shy, and so pretty. The dress was faded. Perhaps the Sisters had lent it to her. Who knows? That was when I noticed how my brother was looking at her."

"Yes, well. Hmmm!" Lord Plutarch said. But he had noticed as well.

"I wonder if he is in love with her," Lady Prim said.

"Well, he could do much worse," Lord Plutarch said. "Much, much worse!"

"Yes," Lady Prim said. "I think so, too."

* * *

Some weeks later, Lady Prim and Lord Plutarch happened to find themselves at a service at Yorkminster Cathedral. Given their prominence, they were ushered into the front pew by the deacon. After they had arranged themselves to their satisfaction -- the wooden pew was very narrow, much too narrow for Lady Prim's liking at any rate -- Lady Prim looked around with a rather expectant air. The choir marched in, and her gaze scanned the singers' faces.

The choir positioned themselves to one side of the altar, while a young woman came up and led the congregation in the entrance hymn.

Lady Prim frowned.

When the service was over, she gave her husband's sleeve a hasty tug. "I must speak to her," she said.

Lord Plutarch's eyebrows rose but he knew better than to argue with his wife.

"Quick, Plu, before she dashes off!" Lady Prim cried.

Lord Plutarch stood aside, but it was not quick enough for Lady Prim. She emitted an annoyed huff, picked up her skirts, and headed to the side nave, where a thin, solitary figure was standing hesitantly in the shadows.

"Katniss!" Lady Prim cried. "I must speak with you!"

The woman -- it was indeed Katniss -- looked up, startled. Her hands began to pick nervously at her thin shawl.

"Katniss," Lady Prim said, coming up and embracing her. "I have missed you so. Why were you not singing?"

Katniss shook her head. "While I was gone, they gave my place to another. Emma has a beautiful voice and -- and she is betrothed to the Deacon's elder son. Have you met him? He stands by the entrance, usually, and greets everyone as they come out."

"Katniss, for heaven's sake," Lady Prim said. "Are you feeling all right? You look much changed!"

It was true. Katniss had not been sleeping well, and there were deep, purple shadows under her eyes.

"You have grown thin, my dear," Prim said, gently. Katniss, always slender to begin with, had begun to look fragile. At Lady Prim's remark, she held her elbows close against her body, as if Lady Prim's remark had made her uneasy.

"Have you had breakfast?" Prim inquired kindly.

Katniss shook her head.

"Neither have I," Lady Prim said. "Now, come along. Lord Plutarch and I shall treat you to some scones and jam."

"Oh, no, M'lady!" Katniss said. "I am on duty. I cannot leave."

"What duty are you performing?" Lady Prim said. "The service is over."

Katniss frowned. She had not expected Lady Prim to approach her. But here she was. Moreover, Lady Prim seemed quite insistent on conversing with her. Katniss very much wished to ask her about the one person in all the world she had not been able to stop thinking about, ever since she departed the Heavensbee estate, but shyness gripped her. Rather than prolong the agony of not being able to speak his name, she decided to make some excuse about being required to perform some duty or other, she could not think exactly what.

"Come now, girl," Lord Plutarch said, suddenly interjecting himself in the conversation. "My wife came here expressly to hear you sing, and is sorely disappointed. You cannot refuse her invitation to sup with us? That would be a disappointment twice over."

"Oh, of course not, M'Lord!" Katniss said, blushing.

Lady Prim smiled and linked her arm with Katniss's. As they were walking towards the exit, the Deacon suddenly came rushing up.

"Lord and Lady Heavensbee!" the Deacon said, executing a deep bow. "You do us a great honor by attending service today."

"Well, sir," Lady Prim said, looking at him somewhat coldly. "The singing struck me as leaving something to be desired."

The Deacon's mouth fell open. His face turned bright red. Lady Prim placed her other hand over the one Katniss was resting on her arm, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then she sailed right past the Deacon, Lord Plutarch hastening after her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intending to make Katniss find another position, and be gone by the time Peeta (and/or Prim) returned for her, but decided to have her stay in Yorkshire, and suffering. Poor thing is so much in love but can't confess to anyone about it.


	34. PEETA IN HIS ESTATE/ LADY ANNIE HATCHES A NEW SCHEME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Laurentia, Peeta's mom, appears here (Lady Lavinia is Finnick's aunt. I keep mixing up the two, why I couldn't have thought of different names I don't know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut chapters, so this is going to end sooner than I thought! The chapters I cut were mostly Annie shenanigans, I'm sure you won't miss them!
> 
> Once I decided to cut Annie scenes, this started to become a very different story. I was going to cut the Annie dressing-as-a-man scene, even. At the last minute, I decided to keep it.

Since returning to his estate, Peeta had lost no time in putting his mind to setting right the management of it. His mother, Lady Laurentia, loved the change in him. Every night, they had dinner and Peeta would tell her about which tenants he had spoken to, and how the vicar was doing, and he would even throw in a bit of the rural gossip he knew his mother loved. He was the light of her life, he had been since he was a little boy, and his mother delighted in having his life assume firm purpose. She fully supported his plans for improving the estate, and knew he was calm and -- if not quite happy -- at least content with his new life. She had wondered about his decision to give up his London townhouse, for she still wished to see him happily married, and there were slim pickings in the country. But she had a letter from Lady Prim, who told her that it was for the best, and as she trusted her daughter's good sense, she did not question Peeta about his decision.

Only once, as she and Peeta sat before a fire in the drawing room, did she bring up the question of marriage. When she mentioned that she hoped he would meet a lady who would be understanding of his heart, and would be worthy of his love, he grew quite still. She wondered if he was impatient, but when he looked up again, his eyes were calm and grave. He said he wished to apologize for having caused his mother so much distress in the past. Now he wished only to ease her life, so that she could enjoy herself. His mother, though not yet 50 and still a handsome woman, was not given to much socializing. Peeta blamed himself for this, for of course his mother had had to manage the estate, and the responsibility had weighed on her.

It was painful for Peeta to hear his mother bring up the idea of marrying, and of his courting one of the noble ladies with great estates adjoining her own. He knew he should have confided in his mother, yet he withheld Katniss's name from her, not wishing Lady Laurentia to think him too precipitate in his affections.

"My dearest mother," Peeta said, patting his mother's hand, "I will consider the matter of matrimony, but only after I have fully mastered the running of an estate. There is much work yet to be done."

"Of course, dear boy," his mother said, smiling gratefully at him. "I know when the time comes, when you find the right lady, you will know it."

Peeta's face became startlingly grave and he turned his face a little away from Lady Laurentia. It surprised her. She wondered if Peeta had a secret, some woman he was keeping from her. _She cannot be suitable_ , Lady Laurentia thought, _or he would tell me about her_. She decided to keep her suspicions to herself for the present. After all, she had only just gotten her son back.

"I trust you will make a good decision, when the time comes," Lady Laurentia said.

"I shall," Peeta said, and smiled.

* * *

It was a month after that conversation with his mother that Peeta received a very welcome letter from his sister. After the usual salutations ("I hope you are faring well, dear brother?"), she gave news of Katniss. When his eyes arrived at her name, it was almost enough to stop the breath in his chest. Katniss, he whispered softly to himself, and traced the word with the tips of his fingers.

"Do come visit us again, dear brother. I have extracted a promise from Katniss to return. She could not confirm without first begging leave of the Sisters of Charity -- who I am very sure will permit her to visit, in return for a generous donation to their convent. But -- I cannot emphasize this enough -- Katniss seemed much changed. Indeed, she seemed quiet sorrowful and reserved, and I do not like it."

Reading this, Peeta leaped to his feet and would have dashed to his horse and ridden straight to Yorkshire, to see for himself how Katniss was doing, but he decided he should finish reading his sister's letter before doing a thing so impetuous.

"I assure you, I will see to it that she is well cared for. But I feel, it is something not merely physical that is the cause of her decline. Perhaps, brother, you and she should discuss your future plans? She startled when I let drop your name, and blushed quite prettily. I did not want to question her too closely, but I do believe she may feel some affection for you. And if I read you right, that uncertainty about her feelings was the one thing holding you back . . . "

* * *

Lady Annie stood before a full-length mirror in her boudoir. Lady Clove and Lady Glimmer were behind her, gazing at her form in stupefied amazement. Lady Annie had forsaken her usual silks for a loose-fitting pair of men's woolen trousers. On top she wore a fitted tweed jacket.

Lady Clove clapped her hands with glee. "You are inspiration itself, Annie! Is this to be your attire for His Majesty's costume ball?"

"Is that not in November?" Lady Annie said, in a tone of vast scorn.

"Why, yes, it is," Lady Glimmer said.

"And it is only September now, is it not?"

Lady Glimmer subsided to silence while she calculated it.

"It IS September, you twit," Lady Annie said. "No. I am intending to pay Peeta a visit."

"What?" Lady Clove said. "Dressed like that?"

"Yes. Do you think it will pass?" Lady Annie said.

It had been months since she had been out. Her face had healed, but shortly after that, she received the documents from Lord Finnick's solicitor. She had not signed them yet. She wished to have some sort of surety from Peeta, some evidence of his commitment to her. Otherwise, she would be a divorcee, with much fewer prospects than before. And she would not be as desirable. She must always have a man about, of that she was convinced.

She looked appraisingly at herself in the looking glass. She needed men's boots. Below the hems of the trousers, her silk pumps, embedded with small sapphires, would give her away immediately.

"But -- would it not be better to -- show off -- your, your -- " Lady Glimmer stammered.

"My what?" Lady Annie said icily.

Lady Glimmer made a gesture to her chest, then laughed. Everyone knew how the mere sight of Lady Annie's chest was enough to make half the men in the room lose their train of thought. All the men in London, no matter whether they were 14 or 90, liked to ogle Lady Annie's chest.

"Fie, the chest is for dullards. Peeta is a man of sharper intellect. He would welcome the -- challenge of undoing my britches!" Lady Annie smirked.

"But how are you to get to him?" Lady Clove inquired. "Lady Prim will have you thrown off her estate!"

"Not if I am in this disguise!" Lady Annie crowed.

"He is no longer at his sister's," Lady Glimmer said, suddenly.

Lady Annie and Lady Clove looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"I heard ... " Lady Glimmer said, somewhat hesitantly, "that he has taken over the management of his ancestral estate."

Lady Annie wanted to scream at her for not giving up this information earlier.

"Forsooth! Of course I expected him to be on his estate. Where else would he be, after giving up his London house?" Lady Annie scoffed.

"He might have gone to Paris," Lady Clove said. "He has a liking for French ladies, we have heard."

Lady Glimmer tittered. Lady Annie glared.

"Mere amusements! Every nobleman must have somewhere to wet his tip!" Lady Anne cried hotly, unreasonably incensed.

"Lucky for you, however," Lady Glimmer said, "I have it on the best authority that he is with his mother, on his estate."

* * *

That night, Lady Annie lay in bed, her mind filled with black schemes. She had been angered by her friends' derision at her male costume. Naturally, Lady Annie had never thought she would have to stoop to such a masquerade. For Peeta had always been ready for their trysts. Ready, and more than able.

"I shall have him," she whispered to the darkness.


	35. KATNISS FINDS NEW EMPLOYMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mr. Gamesman, Esq., a lawyer.
> 
> Why I keep populating this story with new side characters, I have no idea, but it's a little bit fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a few liberties with the original (oh well, actually A LOT of liberties, LOL) 
> 
> I gave Katniss actual employment (other than just singing in the Cathedral), and I cut a lot of Lady Anne's memories of her past trysts with Peeta.

Katniss was not overly happy with the position, but it was employment. She worked as a sort of secretary for a lawyer in the town, and though the Sisters insisted she could continue to stay with them, she refused out of an inherent stuborness, and found herself a cheap boardinghouse. It was fortunate that she had so very few clothes, and they fit easily into one battered valise, which she pushed under her bed.

The lilac gown she was wearing the night she had first met Peeta, she had left with the Sisters, for she did not anticipate having further occasion to wear it. It was the only thing she had left behind. On the day of her departure, she had run her hand over it, with great feeling. She considered that evening when she had worn it as both the worst (because Lady Anne had slapped her, for no reason other than she thought Katniss had been conversing with her betters) and the most thrilling of her entire life (because that was the evening she had met Peeta).

Katniss washed her face (for she had begun crying a bit, thinking again of Peeta) and marched bravely off to begin her new life. She worked hard, but her Master was not kind. He paid her poorly, and sometimes withheld part of her pay because, he said, she had made a mistake in transcribing a letter. She wondered, often, if this was to be her lot for the end of her days. But she had no other choice. She had no prospects and no one would marry her. Therefore, the sooner she learned to provide for herself, the better. She sometimes saw poor women such as herself, slinking about the narrow lanes, begging or doing - she shuddered even to name what they were doing. She thanked God she had learned her letters from her grandmother, and promised herself she would rather work her fingers to the bone than sink to such a level.

Her employer's name was Mr. Gamesman, Esq. and his clientele appeared a rather seedy sort, but more than once Katniss had heaved a sigh of relief that he was married and, more importantly, seemed not at all to regard her as a person, much less as a woman who might call forth tender feelings in a man.

She thought often of Peeta, and of Lady Prim's kindness, but never, never would she allow herself to communicate with them, she could not bear the thought of appearing to beg. She continued to work for the lawyer, and at night wrung her hands, and tried to quell the rumblings of her empty stomach (for she tried to spend as little as she could of her meager earnings, which meant cutting down on her food).

She also avoided the cathedral, for she was ashamed of her shabby appearance and did not wish to encounter Lady Prim. On Sundays, she sometimes stood outside, when a service was being conducted, simply to listen to the singing.

Two weeks after Katniss left them, the Sisters received a letter from Lady Prim, inquiring after Katniss. They hastened to inform Lady Prim that Katniss was no longer with them. They wrote that they did not know where she was staying.

Lady Prim, on receiving this letter, was quite disturbed. She and Lord Plutarch went to service at Yorkminster Cathedral, but it was again the fiancee of the Deacon's son who was singing in the choir, and when asked about Katniss after the service, the Deacon said Katniss had left the choir "some weeks earlier" and he had not heard from her. As the Deacon appeared rather affronted to be asked about such a trivial subject, Lady Prim said, vehemently, "Indeed! What a loss! And I took special care to attend service here for the sole purpose of listening to her sing!"

As soon as she could, Lady Prim wrote to Peeta with the disturbing news:

_I am surprised and disturbed on your behalf, dear brother. A woman should not be alone in the world. She cannot fend for herself! I was quite annoyed with the Sisters, for I had made a generous donation, with the understanding that they would care for her. They said Katniss was most stubborn, they tried their best to keep her, but she insisted on leaving. I am at a loss. What do you advise?_

* * *

"Where is she?"

This was perhaps not the most felicitous greeting Peeta had ever directed at his sister, but it was a true reflection of his state of mind when he entered the drawing room and found Lady Prim and Lord Plutarch there. Lady Prim had expected a response from her brother to her latest letter, but not his actual presence. In fact, she became quite perturbed (which very rarely happened).

"Peeta! How good it is to see you again!" Lady Prim said, rising quickly from her seat.

"What has happened to her? Where is Katniss?" Peeta said.

"Oh!" Lord Plutarch. "She has left the Sisters. Indeed she has."

"When?" Peeta asked, feeling quite like pulling his hair out.

"Oh, brother, I sent word as soon as I could," Prim said. "At least a month."

"This is -- a wretched circumstance, most wretched!" Peeta burst out. Indeed, he was quite red in the face. "You should never have let her leave. I shall directly to York."

"Of course, dear brother!" Lady Prim said. "But, do stay a moment. You appear quite distraught. Surely a meal . . ."

MEANWHILE, OVER IN LONDON . . .

Lady Anne was used to sleeping until quite late. She got up, still groggy, and headed for the drawer where she kept her Journal. She had lately taken to writing one, since she found herself bored telling friends of her plans. They are so dull, she wrote in her journal.

After writing a few sentences, which she found exhausting, she turned to a naughty publication she had been given by Lady Clove. It had the most odious language, but it was what had given her the idea of going about dressed as a man.

The hero of the naughty literature was a Don Gonzago, a Spanish rake, who notwithstanding his noble blood, haunted the woods by his castle, knocking peasants about the heads with his cane, and having his way with all kinds of wenches. It was quite amusing, for he was very well endowed . . . like her Peeta.

Frequently, Lady Anne lowered her reading, leaned back on her pillows, and imagined it was Peeta doing things that Don Gonzago did to his women. Most of the wenches accosted by Don Gonzago were more than willing, for he was very handsome, and had thick, curly hair which ladies loved to pull when his head was between their legs, and he had "strong arms and a good engine ... "

Lady Anne sat up. She read over the lines again. The phrase was somehow familiar. Had she not used those very same words . . .

Hastily, she turned back to the cover of the book to find the name of the author. The author was a Baroness Opula. What a ridiculous name! Who would go by such a name! The author's note at the back of the publication maintained that Baroness Opula hailed from Germany. But there was a dread suspicion growing in the back of Lady Anne's mind.

* * *

The next morning, early, found Peeta thundering to York. He arrived close to mid-day and made his way directly to the convent of the Sisters of Charity. He was hurriedly crossing the square (after putting up his horse at a nearby inn), when he was accosted by a rather tipsy gent whose breath stank of ale. "Ay, where are you off to in such a hurry, Lord? Perhaps I may be of service?"

Peeta wanted to upbraid the man for using such a familiar tone but decided the man might have his uses. "I am looking for a gentle lady -- " At this, the drunken man grinned suggestively, which repulsed Peeta so much that he said, "If you will excuse me -- "

Peeta spun away from the drunk. At that very moment, who should he see, emerging from a small house not ten steps away, but a dandy. A very resplendently dressed dandy. Who looked Peeta up and down in the most insolent way.

 _What is with the people here?_ Peeta thought. _They all seem half mad._

"I say!" the dandy hailed Peeta, with an air of familiarity. And then the dandy minced forward, sashaying his hips as if he were one of those -- poofs.

"May I -- " the man began, in a ridiculously high voice. Then, he repeated, in a somewhat lower register: "May I be of service, Earl Peeta?"

Peeta was so taken aback that the dandy knew his name that he was left quite speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying this story.
> 
> I adore writing Lady Prim!
> 
> Also, in the original, Lady Anne decides to write a naughty tale based on her trysts with Peeta, but I thought it would be a good come-uppance to her if one of her confidants (I haven't decided yet who) passed off Lady Anne's story to a hack, who then wrote it up and made a series of naughty stories under the assumed name, Baroness Opula (I could have thought of a better name, probably, but that was the best I could do this afternoon)


	36. REVEREND CHAFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dandy is of course Lady Annie. Sorry, I still haven't shown how she managed to get to York. I'll try and do a flashback chapter. 
> 
> I began to re-read the early chapters, and found that I had mentioned a Reverend Chaff. Wow, it is very hard for me to keep track of all my characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to work more of Katniss's backstory (her grandmother, etc) into the main thread, as the story unfolds. It wasn't there at all, in the original (except for her being mixed race, her dad being a military man who died in India, etc)

"Sire, may I -- " said the reedy young man, bowing low. He wore a suit of blue velvet. Beneath the jacket, Peeta glimpsed a navy-and-azure striped shirt and poorly tied cravat. His trousers were high-waisted and tight, showing off a pair of exceedingly slender legs. Peeta found the whole effect off-putting in the extreme.

"Sire, may I be of service?" That high voice! Peeta found it quite grating.

Peeta made a dismissive gesture. "Unless you know the woman who is called the Mockingjay of Yorkshire, then no, I do not require your assistance."

The dandy stood there with mouth agape. Peeta found himself getting annoyed.

"Now, if you will excuse me -- " Peeta said, turning away.

The dandy put out a hand and tweaked Peeta's jacket sleeve. Peeta swatted the hand away. "Sir!" he said. "I believe I made myself clear: I am not in need of your assistance."

"You are too hasty, my Lord -- " came the squeaky voice again. Followed by a lower-toned "Forsooth, I shall -- "

Peeta stared at the man with his eyes narrowed. "What is your game, Sir?" he demanded.

"My game?" came the squeak.

"Yes. Your game," Peeta almost shouted. "Do you think I am one of those, those -- " Peeta was at a loss. He meant: one of those who look for boys. He was almost set to pull his hair out.

"Sir!" the dandy squeaked. "I beg your pardon! You must mistake me for, for -- "

Peeta turned his back on the strange fellow and directed his steps toward the minster. The dandy, though, followed directly at his heels. Peeta gritted his teeth but decided to ignore him. As the minster loomed larger and larger before him, Peeta felt his breath quickening.

* * *

Reverend Chaff was just seating himself down for his midday repast when a servant entered the dining room. "If it please, your Reverend," the servant said. "You have a visitor."

"I have a visitor? What visitor is important enough to interrupt my mid-day meal? Tell him to return in an hour."

"Sir, I cannot, he is -- " the servant blushed, then fell silent.

"Are you deaf?" the Reverend said. "Tell the visitor I shall see him after my midday repast."

"Sir, I -- " And at that moment, Peeta (followed closely by the dandy, who was clutching his arm in most unseemly fashion) entered the room.

Revered Chaff rose. "What is the meaning of this, sir, I --" and then he recognized Peeta and fell silent, for he knew well how the ministry was sustained by generous donations.

"I regret disturbing your meal, Reverend," Peeta said. "But the Deacon directed me here. I come on a matter of some urgency . . . "

"Yes, yes, well -- " Reverend Chaff's gaze wandered to the young man who accompanied Peeta. He had not heard that Lord Peeta was that sort, but one could never tell with these noble lords.

"Please," Reverend Chaff said, bowing. "Join me at my humble table."

"That is not necessary, sir. I am looking for a particular person, and if you know anything about her, pray tell me and I shall leave you to your meal."

"A particular person!" Reverend Chaff said. "A lady, is it?"

"Yes, a lady," Peeta said, and then the dandy at his side burst out, "She is no lady!"

Peeta turned his head, gazed at the young man, and carefully extricated his arm. "She is a lady. And anyone who denies it can begone!"

The young man blushed and kept silent. Peeta turned back to Reverend Chaff, who was watching the scene with narrowed eyes. "Well, my Lord, do you have a name? That would be a start!" he said.

"Her name is Katniss Everdeen. It is a matter of great importance that I find her," Peeta said.

Reverend Chaff's mouth fell open. "Katniss Everdeen! Well, I never. Has she wronged you in some way, my Lord? She is well known to me, for I knew her grandmother, who is lately deceased. And a more devout woman there never was on God's earth. She would be heartbroken to learn that her daughter had wronged you -- "

"No, Katniss has not wronged me," Peeta said. "Rather, I have wronged her."

"Oh!" Reverend Chaff burst out. While the young man next to Peeta began to grind his teeth and look quite distressed.

"Pay no mind to -- this person," Peeta said. "He merely helped to direct me here." Peeta turned to the young man. "I do not require your services further. Do go away."

The young man looked at Peeta with the most beseeching eyes, almost swimming with tears, and Revered Chaff felt the gaze was so hungry and so intimate that he was sure there had been some kind of relationship between the two. Yet here was Lord Peeta dispatching him so coldly! Truly, Reverend Chaff thought, the nobility were blackhearted devils.

"Go!" Peeta almost shouted, and the young man slunk out the door. Then, Peeta turned back to Reverend Chaff. "Since you know her family, and you are the first person I have met who knows anything about her, perhaps I shall stay and join you, sir. I have many questions, and perhaps you are just the man who can answer them."


	37. MR. GAMEMAKER, ESQ.

"For Christ's sake!" snickered a clerk, just as Katniss passed him in the narrow corridor.

Her employer rented out two rooms in a building which housed other lawyers. She was the only female assistant, and she had heard whispers along the corridors that the reason Mr. Gamemaker had hired her was because he could get away with paying her only half what he would have paid a man.

Katniss clutched her shawl more tightly around herself and hurried on. She had to arrive half an hour earlier than her master so she could light the fire in the grate and begin heating up the rooms, which were deathly cold. Her hands were almost frozen from the short walk from her boardinghouse. It was late October; thank God it would be a month yet before the winter set in. Her clothes were thin; she needed a new coat but would see if she could get by without one . . .

She heard a gust of laughter from the hallway, and recognized the braying laugh of her employer. He was friendly with the lawyer down the hall, and always stopped to exchange a few words before entering his office. "Ferchrissakes," Katniss heard, and then another gust of laughter. Hurriedly, she poked at the fire in the grate, wiped her hands on her skirt, and darted to her desk in the corner. "Good morning, Mr. Gamemaker," she said, as soon as her employer walked in the door. He glanced at her and pursed his lips. "Good morning, Miss Everdeen," he said, and sat.

"Have you gone through yesterday's post?" he asked Katniss. Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door. Mr. Gamemaker threw down his pen with a sigh of annoyance. "See to it, Ms. Everdeen," he said.

Katniss got up quickly, went to the door, and flung it open. There, on the other side, stood Peeta.

* * *

They stared at each other. Peeta almost did not recognize her, she was much changed. Her face seemed to have aged years. Her frame, always slender, seemed so slight that a wind might knock her over.

"Well, who is it?" Mr. Gamemaker barked, from his desk.

Katniss swallowed and moved aside. "It is Lord Peeta," she said.

"Lord WHO?" Mr. Gamemaker shouted. Peeta then moved in front of Katniss and Mr. Gamemaker's mouth fell open. Hastily, he stood and bowed. "Honored sir!" he said.

Peeta glanced coldly at him. He had taken in the office at a glance. It was a very poor sort of room, with uneven wooden floors and a smell of cabbage that wafted up from some indeterminate source, probably from the mean little inn next door.

"To what do I owe the honor -- ?" Mr. Gamemaker stammered.

Peeta ignored him; his perusal of the room continued. He saw that there were two desks. One desk was clear of everything except a quill, an ink blotter, and one sheet of blank paper. On the other, smaller desk, was a pile of papers. He also saw that Katniss had hidden both her hands in her skirt. His eyes wandered down. The hem of her skirt had been tracked through the mud, and her boots -- ! Abruptly she moved to stand behind her desk. He looked up, and saw her face was flushed. Peeta walked up to her desk and picked up the paper that lay on the top of the stack. Ah! A legal proceeding. The glory of these petty lawyers.

There was a mean little window, but only a feeble light came through, for the panes were dirty.

"Please, my Lord, have a seat," Mr. Gamemaker said, gesturing obsequiously to the one chair before his desk. Peeta glanced scornfully at it. Good heavens! No, he would not sit.

"Have you been long engaged in the law, sir?" he said softly, still looking at Katniss's desk.

"Yes!" Mr. Gamemaker said. "I have been solicitor for nearly a decade now."

"And you receive all your clients here?" Peeta asked. He ran a finger along the desk and raised it to the dim light.

"Yes."

"And Ms. Everdeen is your assistant?"

"Yes, she -- my Lord, I have not yet introduced her, I am at a loss -- "

"Ms. Everdeen is a friend of the family."

Mr. Gamemaker turned purple.

"A most dear friend," Peeta said, turning to face Mr. Gamemaker.

"Shall I fetch tea?" Katniss broke in.

Mr. Gamemaker could only nod.

Katniss made to dart out of the room -- because her nerves were completely shattered, and she could not bear to be in the room one moment longer, not with Peeta looking so handsome in his splendid greatcoat -- but Peeta said, "Stay, Ms. Everdeen. I do not want tea."

Katniss stood frozen. She attempted a hesitant smile, but it came off looking more like a grimace.

"My Lord, how can I be of assistance?" Mr. Gamemaker persisted.

"I would like a few moments of Ms. Everdeen's time," Peeta said. He turned back to Katniss and said, softly, "I have looked and looked for you . . . "

There was a light tap at the door. Without waiting for a response, a clerk stuck his head into the room. It was clear he'd seen Peeta enter the building and was merely satisfying his (and his master's) curiosity. There were no highborn who sought their services. The fancy lawyers maintained offices much closer to the Cathedral and hung out large shingles. There must be a reason this fine gentleman was seeking the help of a common lawyer like Mr. Gamemaker -- there was undoubtedly something he wished to keep secret, something no doubt scandalous.

"Sir!" the clerk said, his eyes round, "Master Jackson wishes to know if -- if -- " He met Peeta's eyes and flushed. "Sorry to interrupt, my Lord."

"You are not interrupting," Peeta said, impatiently. "My business is with Miss Everdeen."

The clerk's eyes grew round.

"Would you allow us some privacy, sir?" Peeta said, looking at Mr. Gamemaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy that Peeta was able to see Katniss (I know you are, too!). I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull it off this early, but I think you liked it.


	38. AFFLICTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Annie the Dandy puts in an appearance.
> 
> I like writing Peeta being very grand and high-handed.
> 
> I keep adding to the end, from Peeta's point of view. Now the chapter's twice as long as when I first posted, go figure!

"Of course, my Lord! Whatever you desire, my Lord!" Mr. Gamemaker said, with much bowing and scraping. Even Katniss, who was so ashamed that Peeta had seen the shabbiness of her place of employment -- Peeta, who was used to such fine, elegant surroundings! -- could not suppress a smile at Mr. Gamemaker's discomfiture.

"Well then -- ?" Peeta said, waiting for the man to depart. Which the man seemed, quite frankly, very reluctant to do.

At this juncture, there was another rap on the door. Peeta gave an exasperated sigh, no doubt expecting another clerk. Much to his astonishment, and to Katniss's, and frankly even to Mr. Gamemaker's, a strange visage presented itself: why, it was no more than the dandy, the one who'd been trailing Peeta about all of York, the previous day. Peeta's eyes widened marginally, and then he nodded curtly at him. "What do you want?" Peeta asked. Logically, that question should have been uttered by Mr. Gamemaker, but the lawyer was too astonished to react.

"My Lord!" the dandy squeaked. "Might I see you for a moment?"

"I was about to depart with Miss Everdeen," Peeta said, at which the dandy gave a visible start. "Get on with it, man!"

"De-depart?" the dandy said, in a tremulous voice.

"We shall be gone perhaps an hour. Or longer. That is, if that will not prove too much of an inconvenience for you, sir," Peeta said, turning to look at the nervous lawyer.

"Perhaps I could accompany you?" the dandy squeaked.

"No!" Peeta said, firmly. Then, having decided that he could not waste anymore time, he turned to Katniss, extended his arm, and said, "Come along, Miss Everdeen."

Katniss hesitated, then put both her hands behind her back. "What do you want with me, My Lord?" she said.

"MISS EVERDEEN!" Mr. Gamemaker burst out. "You will not take that tone with Lord Peeta! Remember who your betters are, Miss Everdeen!"

"It is all right," Peeta said, then took a step closer to Katniss. "I have waited a long time for this moment. I can wait a little longer, if that is your wish." He then moved back and said, "If now is not a convenient time, Miss Everdeen, I would willingly wait for a time of your choosing."

"But what business do you want with me?" Katniss said, being careful not to glance at Mr. Gamemaker, who was no doubt becoming apoplectic at her rudeness. "Surely Mr. Gamemaker would be a better -- " She paused, then drew herself up, looking Peeta directly in the face. "If you wish to resolve a particular problem, it would be better to consult with him."

Meanwhile, the dandy was looking from one to the other, struck dumb. He finally said, "My Lord, if I may -- "

"Hush!" Peeta said. "I shall return, my dear Katniss. When do you leave here?"

At this point, Mr. Gamemaker could restrain himself no longer. He walked up to Katniss, and gave her arm a slight tug. "Now, go with Lord Peeta, if you know what's good for you, woman!"

"You will not address her so!" Peeta said. At his words, the dandy began to twitch, like a dog afflicted with fleas.

"I shall leave when my work is done for the day," Katniss said, firmly.

"Then I shall be in the inn yonder, and watch for you to emerge. And if you would permit me to accompany you to your abode . . . "

Katniss gave a slight nod, and Peeta departed, the dandy close at his heels.

* * *

Peeta walked out of the building, exceedingly puzzled by Katniss's reluctance to go with him, because he had fully expected her to greet his re-appearance with joyful countenance and open arms. His brow was furrowed, and he did not pay much attention to his surroundings. Especially not to the dandy who trailed closely behind, who had become, for all intents and purposes, his shadow.

The dandy said something, but Peeta did not hear. Finally, the dandy practically screamed, "Do you care to sup, My Lord?" Peeta turned and looked blankly at him. "A bite to eat?"

"No," Peeta said firmly, and turned his back.

The dandy (or Lady Annie, because that was who it was) was practically tearing his hair out in frustration. But, not wishing to let Peeta disappear entirely from sight, he made haste to keep up. Peeta heard his mincing steps (Lady Annie did not take well to men's boots) and turned, his face black as thunder. "I don't know why you keep following me around, but sod off!" he cried.

The dandy stopped and looked at Peeta with a tragic expression that seemed (to Peeta) strangely familiar. "I -- I -- " the dandy stammered.

Peeta made an exasperated gesture, turned, and then strode off. He managed to find a pub, went in, ordered a tankard of ale and some bread, and sat there chewing gloomily, wondering what to do about Katniss.

"Boy! A moment!" Peeta called to a servant, unable to decide whether to ask for another tankard of ale, or whether to walk around the town. He shuddered, thinking of the dandy. A glance out the window confirmed that his shadow was still there, standing on the sidewalk, and pretending not to be watching the entrance.

A servant came. "Yes, my Lord?" the boy said.

"Do you see that strange man out there?" Peeta pointed with his chin.

The boy looked. He swallowed. "Yes, My Lord."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"No, My Lord. He is not from here."

"You have never seen him before?"

"No, never."

"Thank you," Peeta said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Katniss being Katniss, she refuses to jump into Peeta's arms.
> 
> And Peeta's starting to suspect that The Dandy may actually be someone who he knows or who knows him.


	39. PEETA'S DAY PROCEEDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an entirely new chapter. More fun with the dandy.

The boy could not help being curious about the stranger hanging about the sidewalk in front of the inn. His attention having been called to the dandy by the handsome Lord Peeta, he undertook to mention it to the pub owner. The pub owner took one look at the extravagantly dressed dandy and took an instant dislike to him. He exited the inn and shouted, "You, boy! What are you lurking about here for? There are only proper gentlemen at my inn! Be off with the likes of ye!"

At which the dandy startled, trembled, and looked as if he might faint.

At this juncture, Peeta appeared. "Do not abuse this poor boy," Peeta said. "He cannot help his -- er -- predilections."

"My Lord!" the pub keeper said, bowing low to the ground. "I run an honorable business. Not for the likes of -- that!"

The dandy had clasped both hands together, a gesture most womanly, which annoyed Peeta greatly. So Peeta said to the dandy, "What is your business here? Why do you keep following me?"

"Oh, indeed, my Lord, I follow thee simply because it is rare to encounter a man so handsome in these parts," the dandy simpered.

"I cannot countenance this rubbish!" the pub keeper burst out. "My Lord, if you desire to keep company with this -- this poof, that is entirely your own affair. But not in my establishment, my God. Not in my establishment."

"How dare you!" Peeta said, turning quite red. "What insinuations are you making? I am not of -- of that sort." He waved angrily in the direction of the dandy. Turning to the dandy, Peeta said, "Now be off. And do not make such a spectacle. If you are in need of -- coin, here is a handful. Now, off with you."

The dandy stuck out a white, delicate hand, and when Peeta tried to deposit the coins in it, the dandy grabbed Peeta's hand and pressed a fervent kiss to the back of it. The pub keeper, observing the proceedings with narrowed eyes, deduced that the dandy was in love with Peeta. He spat on the sidewalk to express his disgust.

Peeta hastily withdrew his hand, thinking to himself, "Now, this is a pretty mess!" He said, loudly, "Take yourself hence, man! Or I shall summon a constable."

The dandy gave a start at the mention of "constable." He bowed low to Peeta, then minced off, very slowly. Peeta re-entered the pub, having made up his mind that it was safer inside than out in public. The dandy had made a most disagreeable impression. The back of his hand, where the dandy had left the impress of his eager lips, seemed to burn.

When he was seated, he called for a boy and asked for another tankard of ale.

* * *

The afternoon was giving way to dusk. Peeta stood, rather unsteady on his legs, for he had been attempting to rid himself of certain bad memories by downing ale. He was thankful he had left his horse tethered at the inn, for if he attempted to ride it now, he might easily have fallen off. He was embarrassed at the thought of presenting himself to Katniss, with his breath smelling of drink, but it had been quite an emotional afternoon.

He thought of Katniss, and how she had looked, earlier that day. _She is too thin_ , he thought. _Perhaps she is ill? In which case, I have found her just in the nick of time!  
_

He remembered the way Katniss had hid both her hands in her skirt, and stepped away from him. This unexpected attitude had wounded him deeply. _Perhaps she regrets her association with me_ , he thought. _Naturally, a woman of such purity would not welcome the attentions of a man whose reputation is as sullied as mine._

"Now I should take a walk," Peeta thought. "And clear my head. So I may address Katniss in the way a gentleman should properly address the woman he loves." He picked up his pace, not wanting to encounter the annoying dandy, but was a little unsteady. 

At last, however, he arrived in front of the lawyer's building, a crowd of little beggars hard on his heels. It was rare to see a gentleman of quality in such parts, so of course Peeta's presence had attracted every available beggar boy.

Peeta stopped on the sidewalk. _I shall wait here_ , Peeta thought. _So as not to appear too impatient._

His thoughts began to take a somber turn. He clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story just keeps getting longer. And longer. And longer.


	40. ANNIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady Annie point of view!

Lady Annie dawdled a block away from the pub, keeping a sharp eye on its door. She had determined not to move from that spot, even though Peeta stayed a good, long while. She had to pretend, first, that she was just resting, leaning against a wall at the corner of a narrow lane. Then, as the hours dragged on, she grew tired but did not want to soil her velvet trousers by sitting on the sidewalk. Good heavens! That would be so very common. But her feet ached -- the shoes she was wearing were pinching her toes. She shouldn't have worn brand new shoes, the leather was very stiff, and Lady Annie was sure she had a blister. Still, she bore it all because, for the first time, she found that she could not predict what Peeta would do.

For a while, she was tempted to enter the pub and pretend to be a paying customer. But the pub keeper had been so rude. She could imagine him kicking her out.

Then, after an hour or two, she wondered if she might write Peeta a letter, telling him she was in York (but keeping from him the fact that she was the man who had followed him about all day). She did not, however, have a pen or a sheet of paper. She glanced around and wondered if there was a stationer's nearby. But she did not see any. And, besides, she did not want to interrupt her watching the pub entrance. What if Peeta chose that very moment to leave? Lady Annie was also not too sure of her spelling, as she had hardly read a book. So, she leaned against the wall of a nearby house and made up conversations with Peeta in her head.

"Imagine us bumping into each other like this!" Of course, Peeta would be overjoyed to see her. It had been a while. She wondered whether to tell him about Lord Finnick's decision to divorce her. It had been a move that was entirely unexpected, but one she knew Peeta had longed for, for years. But, as she had explained to Peeta many times, she never, ever would be the one to tell Lord Finnick that she wanted a divorce. For one thing, she enjoyed the status Lord Finnick's wealth gave her. Everyone in London bowed and scraped and did her bidding. If she were no longer married to Lord Finnick, could she still swan about London?

As Lord Finnick's wife, she had 30 servants. Not only did she have 30 servants, other people's servants looked up to Lady Annie's servants because Lady Annie had excellent taste and dressed her servants in the most luxurious livery.

Of course, people might accuse her of mistreating Peeta by leading him on. But, Peeta was no fool. After a few years, he stopped begging Lady Annie to divorce Lord Finnick. They enjoyed the time they had together, and Peeta seemed to be content with that.

Just as her thoughts were beginning to darken, she saw Peeta emerge from the pub. The shadows were lengthening. He had probably had several tankards of ale, for he was rather unsteady on his feet. Still, he was walking very fast, and Lady Annie had to hurry to keep up with him.

She knew very well where he was going. "Men are so stupid," she could not help thinking. First of all, there was nothing the least bit attractive about that tramp. Perhaps Peeta fancied himself in love with her. But she knew that was not possible, not after he had enjoyed intimacy with her, Lady Annie. The dark woman was merely a passing fancy. Still, Lady Annie had taken the precaution of keeping a dagger fastened to her belt.

She saw Peeta stop in front of the lawyer's building. Instead of entering, however, he took to pacing. She could see his lips moving, but was not close enough to hear what he was saying. Just as she had decided to accost him, the door to the lawyer's building opened, and there was Katniss, looking scrawny and particularly ugly, staring at Peeta.

Peeta saw Katniss at once and ceased his pacing. He said something that made the darkie hesitantly descend the steps. Suddenly, a half-strangled cry emerged from Peeta's throat. He said two words to Katniss that positively made the hair at the back of Lady Annie's neck stand. For, hard as it was for Lady Annie to imagine, it seemed that Peeta had called Katniss "My love!"

The stupid woman shook her head. Was she actually refusing him? The stupidity of it!

She saw Peeta stretch out a hand towards Katniss, and at that moment Lady Annie knew she had had enough. Flames of jealousy were practically coming out of her ears. She slipped off her uncomfortable boots and began walking towards Peeta on stockinged feet. His back was to the street, so of course he did not see Lady Annie approach. Katniss, however, did. The expression on her face was one of utter confusion.

"Peeta," Katniss said. "There is someone . . . that man . . . he looks as if he wishes to speak to you."

Peeta turned. He locked eyes with Lady Annie. At this point, Lady Annie wished she could tug off her man's wig and throw it into the gutter, she knew well what a spectacle she would make, her long red hair glinting in the late afternoon sun. Peeta had loved to bury his hands in that hair, as they made love. But there was not a moment to waste. She must go forth, and trust that her Peeta would recognize her voice. "Peeta!" Lady Annie called out. "It is I, your Annie!" She rushed forward.

She expected Peeta to do something romantic. Break into song, perhaps? Or recite one of those blasted sonnets he loved to read. What a miracle he was! Only now did Lady Annie appreciate him fully. Her Peeta was intelligent -- he liked to read! -- but he was also exceedingly beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful man in England. And that trollop dared to insinuate herself with him!

Lady Annie had one hand on the dagger at her belt. She would use it on the woman. Peeta's eyes dropped to Lady Annie's hand, and a look of pure horror came over his features as he saw the dagger.

"No!" he cried. "Katniss! Get back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is getting super-dramatic.


	41. MISFORTUNE

Without thinking, Peeta dashed in front of Katniss, and met the blade. Such was the fury of the descending knife that it sank six inches into his shoulder. Peeta groaned and sagged to the ground. The dandy uttered a tragic scream.

Katniss immediately rushed to the assistance of Peeta. Forgetting herself entirely, she wrapped her arms around him.

The dandy howled piteously and fell, causing a huge rip in the cloth of his britches and through the (rather large) tear Katniss saw a surprisingly delicate (for a man, that is) white calf.

There was a general hubbub of exclamations and screams. Someone ran off to get the constable. Someone else ran off to fetch Reverend Chaff. The two arrived at the scene at almost the same time. A strange tableaux presented itself to them: Lord Peeta was on the ground, embraced by Katniss. A few feet away, also on the ground, writhed the silly gentleman, screeching like a woman.

"-- the devil!" the constable exclaimed. "What in God's name has happened here?"

Katniss raised a tear-stained face and stammered, "He -- he is hurt. That man" she gestured toward the dandy, " has wounded him." 

"What!" the constable said. Turning to the dandy, he cried, "You wicked knave! What cause did this gentleman give you to treat him thus! I shall clap you in chains!"

In the meantime, Reverend Chaff had knelt and was very gently prodding Peeta's shoulder.

"It is deep," he muttered to himself. He ordered a bystander, "Go. Fetch a physician. Quickly!" At which the man scampered off.

The constable tugged roughly at the dandy's arm. "Come along, sir! You shall be in gaol!"

The dandy released a torrent of language on the order of: Unhand me at once, you lecher! Take your filthy hands off me! Help! Someone!

The constable shouted, "Pray cease your howling, one would think you were being murdered." At which the dandy tugged off his wig, and a great mass of red hair spilled out.

Peeta gaped. "Annie?" he whispered.

Everyone looked at the dandy, stupefied. Lady Annie struggled to her feet. "Yes, Peeta," she declared, "It is I. Your true love. Annie."

Before Peeta could respond, a physician pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "Get back! Get back! Give me room!" the physician ordered.

The physician knelt beside Peeta and tore a strip off Peeta's shirt. Then he examined the wound. Finally, he announced, "It is not as deep as it appears. It is a flesh wound. But it will need to be brided. Sir, can you walk?"

Peeta, whose face was very pale, nodded. Katniss helped him to his feet. In the meantime, Lady Annie attempted to crawl away. Unfortunately, before she could get more than a yard away, the constable took a hold of her. "Upon my word," the constable said, "what cause did you have to threaten this gentleman?"

Lady Annie spat at him. The constable lost all patience. "Let us have done with this charade," the constable said, yanking Lady Annie to her feet.

Peeta suddenly intervened. "Sir," he said, "I know her."

All eyes turned towards Peeta. Peeta briefly closed his eyes, as if gathering his thoughts, then said, "It is Lady Annie."

There was a stir. The Reverend, who was supporting Peeta on one side (Katniss was on the other), looked closely at the strange woman and said, "Upon my word. I recognize her now. It is indeed Lady Annie."

A shocked gasp arose from Katniss. Lady Annie turned to her and cried, "She-devil! You have bewitched my betrothed!"

A look of disgust appeared on Peeta's face. He retorted, "I _was_ your betrothed, but no longer. If I did not make that clear before, I am making it clear now."

"Peeta!" Annie cried, and began to sob. "I am your one true love, Peeta. You said it to me, more than once. You swore you loved me more than you loved your own life. Your feelings have not changed, I know they have not. But you have been led away by this harlot. I came here to rescue you from the whorish desires of your own heart, to rescue you from the evil designs of that she-devil!"


	42. A GRAVE INJUSTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I switched "constable" for "magistrate." Sorry, sometimes I write too fast!
> 
> And I introduced a new character at the very end.
> 
> I can't believe I'm still writing this story! Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're new coming into this story, Katniss is mixed-race, her English father was in the British Army and disappeared somewhere near Dharamsala, India. She was raised by her grandmother in England, who passed away in the beginning of this story, leaving her an orphan.
> 
> She sang in the choir during services at the Yorkminster Cathedral, and that is how she came to know Lady Prim, Peeta's sister, who is married (happily) to Lord Plutarch. Prim invited Katniss to be her guest at her estate, and that is how Katniss and Peeta met. At the time of their meeting, Peeta was conducting an affair with Lady Annie, who was the wife of Lord Finnick (who was away in India). Peeta and Annie were childhood sweethearts and Peeta thought Annie was the love of his life. Until he met Katniss.

"Be silent!" Peeta gritted out. "Have you no shame?"

At this moment, who should appear in the crowd of onlookers but -- Mr. Gamemaker, esq., Katniss's employer! His clerks had come running to him, informing him of a big "to-do" near the Cathedral, involving a stabbing. Of a Lord!

Mr. Gamemaker had hurried over, for he had no doubt a lawyer would be required to represent the wronged party. Great was his surprise when he beheld Lord Peeta, who had been in his office only that morning, being supported by -- his employee, Katniss! Mr. Gamemaker hurried forward and made to push Katniss out of the way so that he could support Peeta -- and present his credentials as a suitable lawyer. But when he attempted to push Katniss away, Peeta, who happened to be leaning more on her than perhaps his wound warranted, began to topple. At which he gave an annoyed yell. The Reverend Chaff spoke sharply to Mr. Gamemaker: "Who are you, sir, and what is your business here?"

Mr. Gamemaker executed an awkward bow, doffed his hat, and said: "I am a lawyer, sir. And would be happy to offer my services to this fine lord. Should he wish to press charges against, er -- " Mr. Gamemaker looked around for the culprit. He was surprised to see a young woman dressed in the clothes of a man, crying piteously at the side of the constable.

"There she is, the witch!" hissed Reverend Chaff.

"She --?" Mr. Gamemaker stammered. "But -- she is a noblewoman!"

"There!" the Reverend Chaff said, indicating with his chin a spot on the ground. "There is the weapon with which she attempted to deprive Lord Peeta of his life!"

At which Lady Annie, who had very keen hearing, wrung her hands and wailed, "I am innocent! I did not intend to kill Lord Peeta!" The constable, standing beside Lady Annie, seemed quite at a loss. Then Lady Annie pointed a trembling finger at Katniss: "There is the true criminal! The whore! Who has enticed my betrothed away from me! She is the culprit! She is the one who should be arrested! My knife was aimed at her, but as I am not practiced at the art of murder --" (Here even Peeta had to roll his eyes) "the knife slipped and entered Lord Peeta by mistake!"

"Well!" said Mr. Gamemaker, scowling at Katniss. "Speak up, wench! Is it true? Have you bewitched this Lord?"

Katniss was rendered quite speechless at this unexpected turn of events. Slowly, she began to shake her head. "I -- I am not guilty," she stammered. "I have done nothing. I am -- a mere acquaintance of Lord Peeta."

"Listen to her lies!" Lady Annie screamed. "She is a woman of ill repute, who was invited to a ball given by Peeta's sister, Lady Primrose, solely for the purpose of providing of entertainment to the men at the party. And Lord Peeta, my betrothed, was one of her marks! She should be arrested -- for she is a whore!"

At this, Katniss began to tremble, and took a step back from Peeta. And Mr. Gamemaker put in: "Fie, fie! I will have no women of ill repute in my employ! I terminate your employment at this moment, demoness! To think you pretended to be all innocence. When all the while, you were plotting which of my clients to seduce!"

At which Katniss burst into tears, and there was a tremendous outcry, and Lady Annie slipped to Peeta's side and attempted to take his hand but he snatched it away, and Mr. Gamemaker continued to berate Katniss at the top of his voice, and the crowd called upon the magistrate to intervene, and the Reverend was attempting to support Peeta on one side, while trying to fend off the crowd, who were picking up pebbles from the road and beginning to throw them at Katniss.

Eventually, however, Peeta bellowed so loudly that everyone stopped and looked at him. "Do not. Lay. A. Hand. On. Her," he gasped, feeling quite weak from the emotion and the loss of blood from his wound. "I forbid it." Then Peeta turned to Reverend Chaff and said, "To the inn, please. For I must lie down."

Mr. Gamemaker made haste to follow, but Peeta turned to him and said, very pointedly, "No. Not you. I will not speak to you again, unless you make apology to my friend, the lady you employ. And make it in writing!" Peeta wanted to call Katniss to his side, but she had taken advantage of the crowd's distraction to slip away. "Katniss!" he called out, desperately. "Katniss!"

Peeta fastened icy blue eyes on the constable. "Why are you standing there like a lamp post?" he cried. "Go after her and make sure she comes to no harm!"

At this, the constable immediately took off but Peeta, having formed no high opinion of him, looked about until he saw a man approximately thirty years of age, slender and somewhat dark of mien, standing and observing the events with an expression of dour amusement in his eyes. He wore a black frock coat and a black hat. "You!" Peeta called out to the man. "Can you be of assistance? I need to get a hold of the lady, and would pay you well if you can assist the constable."

When Peeta addressed him, the man respectfully tipped his hat and said, "I am Beetee Latier, my Lord, and I am a lawyer, not unlike -- " he gestured at Mr. Gamemaker, who had turned positively purple at the sound of his voice -- "Mr. Gamemaker here. But with not so large a clientele. I shall find the lady and deliver her to the inn."

Peeta nodded, and the man quietly slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm over the moon at being able to introduce Beetee into a fan fic. Finally, finally! He's always been one of my favorite Hunger Games characters, book AND movie.
> 
> This Beetee is somewhat younger than he is in the books and movies. But he understands Katniss perfectly, because he faces the same sort of discrimination.


	43. THE INVALID

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone reading.
> 
> HAVE A MERRY AND SAFE CHRISTMAS!

The crowd began to follow Peeta. Lady Annie found herself standing alone on the street in stockinged feet (her boots having been abandoned a long while earlier), with a bruised shin and cuts on her face and hands. She sniffed and looked around for someone to help her. Most passersby gave her a wide berth, because she looked so vacant. Eventually, one of the Sisters of Charity, passing by on the street, took pity on her and led her to the convent, where her wounds were bathed and she was given clean (though very plain) clothes. She inquired concerning Peeta, but the Sisters gave her stern looks. Finally, one of them relented and said he was recuperating at the Inn. "But," the Sister continued, "it was very wrong of you to malign the young lady, for we ourselves raised her, from the time she was an orphan, and her character is above reproach."

Meanwhile, at the inn, the proprietor (quite astonished at the condition Peeta was in, and also at the large crowd that followed him) hastened to assist Reverend Chaff in carrying Peeta up to his room. Then, the innkeeper had a servant fetch a huge tankard of brandy, which Peeta downed almost in one gulp, following which the physician began to work on his wound. Throughout the whole process, Peeta lay silent, only biting his lips together, while the physician first debrided it with some strong spirits (again provided by the innkeeper) and then set about to stitching it.

When the physician was done with the stitching, he laid a sympathetic hand on Peeta's shoulder and said, "There, young master, I have done all I can for you. Rest, now, and I shall be back to check on you in the morning."

"My good man," Peeta murmured, "I would be grateful if you could make inquiries as to the young lady, she who had first assisted me after this unfortunate incident. I came here to find her, and I would be in despair if she were to slip away, because of shame or embarrassment."

The physician, who was not an unfeeling man, promised to find out as much as he could, and to deliver any news of Katniss's whereabouts to Peeta.

"I shall search for her, to the ends of the earth," Peeta whispered.

At which, the physician gave Peeta a rather sharp look, for he had gotten a glimpse of the maiden, and she had seemed so utterly beneath this nobleman's station that he did not think it likely Peeta had ever engaged in relations with her, as the noble lady had claimed. But it was not his place to question a Lord.

He left Peeta alone, and presently the innkeeper sent a servant with Peeta's dinner (a very hearty stew of beef and cabbage and potatoes, and a tankard of ale), though Peeta had no appetite and could only manage to eat a little. Then he stared at the ceiling and allowed his fevered brain to play over the chaotic events of the day. The pain in his shoulder was nothing compared to the pain in his heart at the thought that Katniss had fled from him again.

Eventually, in the early hours of the morning, he fell into an exhausted sleep and dreamt he was in a strange house, feeling a raging thirst, and wandering down seemingly endless hallways. And then he found himself in a darkened alleyway, with hardly any streetlights, when he raised his head toward a single lighted window and saw -- her! Katniss! Her face was turned away from the street, but he knew at once it was her. He called her name, over and over, but she gave the impression she could not hear him. Then, a shadow suddenly materialized at his side, and he was frightened of it and attempted to flee, but the shadow bared its sharp fangs . . .

Peeta awoke gasping, covered in sweat. He saw the candle a servant had left by the door. It was almost melted down to the nub. Through a window, he saw the first rays of the rising sun. Katniss, he thought in anguish. Why had no one come to bring him news of her?

Eventually, a servant came to deliver Peeta his breakfast. He was aghast to find Peeta looking much worse than the day before, with dark shadows under his eyes. "My Lord!" the servant said. "I shall fetch the doctor!"

Peeta grit his teeth and shook his head. "What do you know of the man calling himself Beetee Latier?" he asked the servant.

* * *

Two days later, with Peeta still recuperating (and still waiting for word regarding Katniss, who seemed to have vanished into thin air), there arrived at the inn a woman with a face of admirable beauty. The woman arrived in a fine carriage, wearing a heavy, hooded cloak of the richest brown velvet. Upon entering the inn, she removed her cloak and it was immediately apparent, from the style and quality of her clothes, that she was a woman of great wealth. Her dress was made of the finest silk, and golden ornaments were suspended from her ears. She was immediately escorted into the room where Peeta lay.

At the first sight of him, the woman trembled and cried out most piteously, "My son!" For this was indeed Lady Laurentia, Peeta's mother. Whereupon she threw herself upon Peeta, crying. Peeta's arms gently encircled her (or as much as they could encircle her, with a wound freshly stitched in Peeta's shoulder) and he attempted to staunch Lady Laurentia's tears with words of comfort -- "I am fine, mother! I am fine!" -- but his words only made her cry the harder.

Eventually, Peeta realized that his mother had come to take him home, but he adamantly refused. "I must stay, dearest mother, until I learn the fate of Katniss, who I will not suffer to disappear again. My heart cannot rest, until I know she is safe."

Then he related the events of the previous day, while his mother listened in silence. After he had finished, Lady Laurentia said, "I will allow one more night here, dearest Peeta. But the estate needs you. It is time you set aside matters of the heart and learned the management of your inheritance. We shall leave word that the gentleman -- Latier, did you say his name was? -- should bring Katniss to us. But I cannot leave you here. It would break my heart."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Beetee Latier, who would not be so pretentious as to put "Esq" after his name, found Katniss's boarding house soon enough. He deduced (correctly) that the young lady wanted to hide, after being forced to endure in public accusations so shameful. He did not put the slightest stock in the red-haired woman's accusations. It was plain as day how very innocent Katniss was, and he burned with pity for her.


	44. FINDING KATNISS

Beetee looked up at the window of the boarding house he deduced was Katniss's. He stood across the street and scanned the windows patiently until he saw her, on the second floor. She was walking back and forth, wiping tears from her cheeks. Presently he heard voices. Someone had come into Katniss's room and was speaking to her. From the sound of the voice, it was a woman. The voice was high, and shrill. Katniss nodded her head from time to time.

Katniss did not re-emerge that night. Beetee determined to wait and watch on a bench in a small park, only a block up the street, which afforded a good look at the front entrance. He wrapped himself more firmly in his coat, tucked his mittened hands into his pockets, found a convenient bench, and lay down to catch a few hours sleep.

Eventually, around 7 the next morning, he saw Katniss emerge. She was without cloak or bonnet, and in the biting chill, her teeth began to chatter. A thin shawl was wrapped tight around her thin shoulders. She seemed to be in a state of great uneasiness. There were dark circles under her eyes, and Beetee doubted she had slept all night. Yet, in spite of the stress and sorrow on her face, Beetee could see it -- that inner spark that said she had not been defeated, and would never be. It made her, Beetee thought, quite extraordinarily beautiful.

Taking a quick look up and down the street, Katniss darted forward, in the direction of the train station. Beetee noticed she was carrying a small valise. He followed at a distance, for he did not wish to arouse suspicion. He watched Katniss slip into the ticket station. After waiting a few minutes, he followed. Now she was at a ticket booth. Beetee could not hear the destination. He decided to approach. "M'lady," he said. Katniss turned and gave a start. Her face paled. She likely assumed Beetee was a constable, come to arrest her, and was debating whether to bolt.

Beetee held up both hands in what he hoped was a calming gesture. "I mean you no harm, Miss. But the young nobleman, Lord Mellark, charged me with bringing you back to him. Safely."

She looked him up and down, and scowled. Beetee almost burst out laughing. The young woman clearly had no patience for hoi polloi and would sniff out soon enough whether he was who he said he was. "I beg you, Miss, allow me to bring you to him, at the Inn."

"How do I know the magistrate has not sent you?" she hissed. "After what that -- that -- woman said about me. It seems the word of a lowly commoner like myself matters not a whit here."

"Not everyone believes her," Beetee said, softly.

Katniss seemed to waver, and then her face fell. "I am to London," she murmured. "My landlady gave me the name of her uncle, who she said was in need of a maidservant."

At this, Beetee thanked the stars that he had caught Katniss before she had begun such a perilous journey. "A lady such as yourself, traveling alone in London! Have you been there before?"

Katniss shook her head.

Beetee guessed she had not had breakfast. "If you could talk to me for a few minutes, Miss, perhaps in a coffeehouse, I can offer you better options." When she still hesitated, he said, "I assure you, I shall not harm you. Lord Peeta asked me to find you, that is all."

"Why did Lord Peeta send you to find me?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Oh," Beetee said. He could not help smiling. "I would think that would be evident. He cares deeply for you. Do you care as much for him?"

* * *

That night, as Peeta and Lady Laurentia were having dinner together in the Inn, Peeta sighed and said, "What is the matter with me, mother? I cannot get my life straight."

"It is not your fault, Peeta," Lady Laurentia said. "It is the fault of -- " Lady Laurentia stopped and looked around her. The servant boy dropped his head quickly and exited the room. "It is all the fault of Annie, whose moral character is of the lowest. She is a woman scorned and means to have her revenge."

"She was not aiming for me, mother," Peeta said, closing his eyes. He shuddered to think if the knife had reached its mark. The image of Katniss lying on the ground, bleeding, had begun haunting his dreams.

"She should be whipped. Isn't that what they do to criminals? Whipped in the public square, and put in gaol!"

"No, mother!" Peeta said. "She is but a woman . . . she is not right in the mind . . . "

"Or perhaps taken to Bedlam, for the cure."

"What cure?" Peeta said.

"The water cure, of course. That will stop her entertaining any more foolish notions."

There was a brief silence. Then Peeta said, "Mother, Dearest Mother, I know you wish me to return to the estate as soon as possible, but I have given the matter much thought, and I have not exhausted all the avenues here. I must look for Katniss. She is alone, and friendless, and penniless. What if she were to come to some harm, I could never forgive myself."

They continued their dinner, but much more subdued in tone.

As they prepared to retire for the night, Lady Laurentia said, "Try and get a good night's sleep, dear son. On the morrow, perhaps I can pay a visit to the Sisters of Charity. You say that Katniss was at one time very close to them."

"I shall come with you," Peeta said, eagerly.

"Certainly not," Lady Laurentia said. "Your wound has not yet healed. Besides, the Sisters may be more inclined to speak to me if you are not present."

Peeta nodded. His mother was probably right.

Peeta was sitting up in bed, trying to read a book his mother had brought him, every now and then peering out the window, eager for any news his mother might glean from the Sisters of Charity. He hoped against hope that Katniss had gone there to take refuge after Annie's shrill accusations.

If Peeta only knew what was transpiring at that very moment in the convent, he would have thought better of letting his mother go by herself.


	45. THE UNEXPECTED

Peeta had grown tired waiting for his mother's return, and was dozing over the book she had left him, when he was roused by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Peeta said at once.

"Master, there is someone who wishes to speak to you. If it please, shall I bring him up?"

"Who is it?" Peeta asked.

"It is Mr. Latier, sir," the servant said.

Peeta sat up. "Bring him up. At once!" he said.

He had almost given up hearing from the man, ever again. He knew he was a lawyer, as confirmed by the innkeeper. But beyond that, no one seemed to know much about him. "He is rumoured to be the half-breed son of a slave, who jumped ship in Manchester. No one knows how he came by his education," the innkeeper had told him.

Moments later, there was another knock at the door, and Peeta said, eagerly, "Come in!"

At that, Beetee entered the room, followed closely by -- Peeta could hardly believe his eyes -- Katniss herself. Her appearance was so changed -- even though it had only been two days since Peeta had seen her -- that Peeta grew alarmed. She seemed woebegone, and forlorn, and quite pale.

"Katniss!" Peeta burst out. "Why did you run from me?"

She shook her head, and bit her lip, and tears filled her eyes. Beetee explained: "She took refuge in her boardinghouse, my Lord. She was uneasy because of the crowd, and because of the harsh words of her former employer, Mr. Gamemaker. And, most of all, because of the accusations of M'Lady. She is upset about the injury to her reputation."

"That scoundrel!" Peeta cried. "He should be put in the stocks! And -- and -- Her Ladyship as well!"

Beetee continued: "Ms. Everdeen will never work for him again, my Lord. She has prospects in London, she told me."

"In London! What would you do in London?" Peeta cried. He wanted nothing more than to get up and take Katniss in his arms, but she looked so skittish. And besides, he realized he would have to ask her to leave the room while he put on his trousers, which were hanging by the bedpost. Instead, he said, "Mr. Latier, would you be so kind as to have the innkeeper prepare some victuals? I would like very much if you and K -- I mean, Ms. Everdeen -- would care to sup with me. That is, if you do not mind supping in this room, for I am an invalid, as you see, and have been forbidden by the doctor from going up and down stairs."

"Oh, certainly! That is most kind!" Beetee said.

Katniss seemed prepared to follow Beetee out of the room, but then she swayed unsteadily and Beetee commanded her to wait, he would be back in a trice. He drew up a chair for her, and she sank down into it. When he had left the room, she looked hesitantly at Peeta, and the look on his face was so intense -- he seemed to be drinking in her every feature -- that she blushed and lowered her eyes almost immediately.

"Katniss, have you been well?" Peeta asked her, as gently as if he were talking to a child.

The sound of her name on his lips caused a thrill to go through her. "I am well," she said, quickly. "Perhaps I am only a little -- tired."

"You have not been sleeping," Peeta said.

Each of his words was infused with such concern for her well-being that Katniss knew she was in danger of falling more deeply in love with him than she was already, which she was quite definite she should _not_ do, for no good would come of it.

"You are _not_ well," Peeta said, "and I shall _never_ let you out of my sight again."

Before Katniss could respond, Beetee returned. Following close behind was a servant, laden with victuals. And following behind the servant was the innkeeper himself, bearing a table and several chairs (for he was a huge man, the innkeeper. And also very strong) Then Peeta felt his lack of clothing very keenly; he did not feel it was proper to be entertaining guests with his trousers hanging from the bedpost. He coughed discreetly and raised his eyebrows at Beetee, who then followed the direction of Peeta's glance and immediately understood the difficulty. "Ms. Everdeen, may I have a word with you in private? It will only be a few moments," Beetee said. Katniss stood, and left the room with him, and then the innkeeper helped Peeta with his trousers, which was something the innkeeper had never done before, but he naturally did not mind doing it for such a distinguished guest.

When the physician returned to check on his patient, as he did daily, great was his surprise to find a veritable dinner party taking place in Peeta's room! He would have sent the guests packing were it not for the thunderous look Peeta gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was another chapter after this, but I decided it needed tons more work. Mostly because it had everyone meeting in Peeta's room: the doctor, Beetee, Katniss, the innkeeper, a servant, Peeta's mom. It was too much. Hopefully, can re-post soon.


End file.
